Dragons and Ninja's Reunited
by KaliAnn
Summary: After Pein's defeat, the Xiaolin Dragons appear to aid their friends in the battle against the Akatsuki, who are unknowingly being powered by an evil force from their world. Can the Dragons and Ninja win the day and save their realities from harm?
1. New Mission

The citizens of what had once been Konoha were busy rebuilding after Pein's devastating attack. The battle had been fierce and it could have ended a lot worse then it did. Thanks in a small part to the gift of the Chakra Bubble from the Xiaolin Dragons the losses weren't nearly as devastating. Now that Naruto had saved them from Pein's wraith the people of the Leaf Village could start rebuilding their once proud village. However all was not well as a hidden threat had recently taken root in the village. If something wasn't done this threat could lead to their downfall.

Danzo was leaving the emergency council meeting after being named temporary Hokage and was heading for the hospital tent. First he was going to inform Tsunade's assistant in the change of power. Second he was going to take that leaf pendent from Tsunade's neck and see if he could figure out its secrets. He was stopped dead in his tracks as he and everyone else noticed a glowing golden sphere darting through the sky towards them. He frowned knowing who it was.

"The Xiaolin Dragons, how nice of them to show up after the fighting has been resolved. I should inform them their assistance is no longer required. That woman was foolish to make alliance with strangers from another reality. How can you truly trust them?"

"That wouldn't be a wise move Danzo-sama," Shikaku warned him. He didn't trust Danzo much and hoped that a fresh pair of eyes and ears could find proof of his treachery. At the moment he had to convince the old war hawk it was an investment to allow the alliance with the Xiaolin Dragons to continue. "While it is unfortunate they couldn't have come sooner to help us against Pein's attack the circumstances could have prevented them from coming. We have no idea how Pein's Rinnegan affected the dimensional jutsu portal or their Shen Gong Wu. What is important is they are here now. We are low on strength and can use their unique abilities and talents to help us during our recovery. They are registered Leaf ninja and have always honored the treaty since its conception. It would be a mistake to turn them away right now."

"Very well you make a valid argument. I will allow them to stay for the time being. The first sign that they don't accept my rule I will void the alliance and send them back to their own world. Now I should go inform them in the change of power."

The Dimensional Globe had deposited the Xiaolin Dragons in front of the hospital tent. It seemed time had flowed almost evenly between the two worlds as almost two and half years had past there as well. The Xiaolin warriors were now nineteen years old and had been promoted to full fledged Dragons, the equivalent of Kage. This rank meant they had near perfect mastery of their elements and their skills were in peak condition although they didn't have the same stamina level as ninjas. They wore the same black robes as before, but now they had colored vest over them. Right above their hearts was the kanji for their element and picture of the element was on their back. The Dragons weren't the only ones promoted. Their former masters had pushed themselves to the next level and now were Grandmasters. They looked the same except for a gold dragon stitched on their sleeves. At the moment all of them wore their ninja headbands to show their allegiance.

Shizune looked up and smiled at their arrival. Unknown to the council, Tsunade had been in constant contact with the Xiaolin world ever since Naruto had returned. She had kept them in the loop about the Akatsuki threat while at the same time Grandmaster Fung had told her about the threat that had been building in their world. It now seemed like two threats had merged inside the leader of the Akatsuki and now they had bigger threat to worry about.

"Grandmaster Fung, you don't know how glad I am to see you. When you didn't respond to our call for help I was concerned. What happened? Why didn't you come right away?"

"Believe me Shizune we tried, but we ran into some difficulty. Apparently the last person to leave the Hokage's office disabled the jutsu portal so we couldn't come to your aid," Grandmaster Fung replied.

"Yeah talk about a shock! You can imagine the pile up when tried to walk through the portal only to end up kissing dirt," Dojo said from his perch on Fung's shoulders.

"Then we tried to use Jack's dimensional gate, but that was blocked by Pein's power, same with our Wu. We only were able to make the journey once Naruto had convinced Pein to stop his attack. The important thing is that we're here now and we've brought medical aid," Chakra added, as she deposited two duffle bags filled with medicine on the floor.

"We brought an assortment of Shen Gong Wu to assist in the repairs and if need be, defense of the village. So just tell us were to begin clean up and we'll get started," Chase told her. The rest of the group nodded in agreement eager to get started.

"Actually I think we have a few things to discuss first," Danzo told them entering the tent. Everyone tensed wondering what the man wanted with them. "I'm the Hokage now, not that _woman_ lying there. As such I believe a review of the treaty with your group is in order. After all how can I trust people who don't even live in this reality?"

"Why you lousy mmff," Lu started to growl before Raimundo slapped a hand over her mouth. Now wasn't the time to lose their cool. Glaring angrily at him she took a deep breath and calmed down. No sense in angering the war hawk.

"Forgive us, Danzo-sama we didn't realize that a change in power had occurred. We came here only to honor the agreement we made with Lady Tsunade. After all a tree can only stand as tall as the roots supporting it. If you would review the copy of the treaty you'll see that our agreement states that we come to Konoha's aid incase of any danger. From what we saw upon arrival it appears you are in need of help in repairing your village. You also can't dismiss the fact that many of your top ninja are still recovering and wouldn't be as effective in protecting the people should the Akatsuki returned in force. If you permit us to stay we can help you and would continue to serve the Hokage as loyal allies and honorary members of your forces," Grandmaster Fung explained smoothly.

Danzo appeared to be thinking over Grandmaster Fung's words carefully. On the one hand he didn't trust them and he knew they were completely loyal to Tsunade. Still he couldn't turn away their help if he was to gain the support from the Jonin to cement his position. Besides, the longer they remained the easier it would be to study their powers and see if he could secure their Shen Gong Wu for himself. "Very well, you may assist in healing the injured and rebuilding, but you will be under watch from my ROOT forces. Should they sense any treachery they won't hesitate to neutralize you. Have I made myself clear?"

"Crystal Danzo-sama. We thank you for your generosity and kindness," Chase replied bowing his head in submission along with everyone else. He had to keep his temper in check when the man strolled past them and ripped the Leaf Pendent from Tsunade's neck and place it around his own.

The minute he was gone the Dragons exploded in anger. "That guy is a grade a creep! I mean he just stole the Leaf Pendent right in front of us! I like to see how much lighting I could zap him with before he cried uncle!"

"Whether we like him or not isn't the point. Right now we need to keep our heads down and see to it that the Leaf Village is rebuilt," Raimundo commanded.

"Rai's right, but that doesn't mean we can't keep a look out for signs of his treachery right?" Kimiko said.

"Please be careful. Danzo has always opposed Tsunade and if he suspects you're conspiring against him he'll kill you," Shizune pleaded.

"Don't worry Shizune. I wasn't completely honest either with Danzo. The treaty states that if the current Hokage is suspected of dethroning the past one then we are to take our orders from the Jonin. Chase, Chakra, go and start delivering the medicine to the injured. See what you can learn from the Jonin. The rest of you should go help in the recovery efforts. Use the Wu and your powers sparingly. If we are called to arms we need to be in peak condition. I shall stay here with Dojo and try to revive Tsunade. You're dismissed."

"Have fun kiddies!" Dojo called out.

The Dragons left the tent and hurried to start helping out. Shouts of joy form the villagers could be heard at the sight of their allies coming to their aid. The Dragons were greeted by their ninja counterparts, happy to be reunited once again with their friends.

"It's nice of you to drop by. What took you so longer in getting here?" Shikamaru asked pleasantly.

"Let's just say we ran into some minor traffic. What's important shadow boy is we're here now to help with the rebuild. So if you be so kind to tell us were our talents could be best utilized we like to get started," Callie replied coolly.

"No offences, but you really let this place go," Crystal lightly joked. Her attempt at humor seemed to lighten the mood giving everyone a much needed reprise from the current situation.

"Kimiko, Jack, Omi, and Raimundo if you could help us melt down and start rebuilding the village structures that would be very helpful. I believe Kohonamaru's squad would love to help you out. If you need anymore help don't hesitate to ask for help."

"Oh I don't think we'll need any extra hands," Jack commented. Pressing a button on his watch he dispersed his nanobots that reconstituted themselves as a legion of Jackbots ready and willing to assist. After programming a few hours the small group headed off.

"Crystal, Lu, and I can use our abilities to clear away debris. We brought some Wu that should make the job easier. Not to mention the sooner you guys get power the sooner everyone is feeling safer. Come on we could use an extra pair of hands," Stacey suggested to Hinata, Kiba, and Team Gai.

"I guess I could use my abilities to get your trees standing upright again. Man this is going to be tiring work. Callie you want to assist me?"

"Sure why not? I don't have anything better to do."

"I guess the rest of us will hoedown and try rebuilding your mountain face. That is okay right?" Clay asked. With a nod everyone went their separate ways and started rebuilding. Within in minutes the Dragons were using their special skills and Wu to help clean things up and rebuild a hell of a lot faster then before.

For instance, after Kohonamaru's squad had retrieved anything of value from the collapsed buildings by use of the Falcons Eye and Serpents tail Kimiko moved in. Using the Star Hanabie she created a star shaped fire consuming everything. After controlling the temperature of the flames she was ready for the next step. "Omi cool it down!"

"Right away Kimiko! Orb of Tornami Water!" Omi shouted. A flood of water swept over the burning material. Steam started hissing as the material cooled down. After diverting the water into nearby lake, Omi turned to face his leader. "Raimundo, it's your pass to glow!"

"Sword of the Storm Wind!" Raimundo shouted. The power of his Wu dried the material and sent it soaring into the air. Using his powers he separated the materials in mid air and held them aloft using small cyclones. "Jack, I require your assistance."

"Sure Rai, just hold them a few seconds longer," Jack told his friend. He deployed several of his little friends directly into the material. He signaled for Raimundo to release his cyclones, which he did. As the material came crashing towards the ground Jack used his powers to reconfigure the material so it landed as newly rebuilt homes and stores. He collapsed to his knees panting. "That took a lot more out of me then I thought it would. I guess I shouldn't try reconstructed entire blocks huh?"

"Hey, at least we got some of the village rebuilt that's what counts. You kids ready to continue?" Raimundo asked.

"You bet I am!" Konohamaru stated enthusiastically. His teammates Moegi and Udon also nodded in agreement. So the group got back to work with Konohamaru telling them all about how he saved Ebisu-sensei using Rasengon.

Not to far away three girls were doing their best to clear away debris. Lu had already used her powers over lightning to shut off the power to some downed lines so it was safe to be in the area. Stacey would then obliterate anything that wasn't salvageable storing the energy into useable batteries. Crystal assisted wherever she was needed using Wu like the Mikado arms to increase her upper body strength to lift heavy loads. It was tiring work, but with their friends help they were getting a lot done.

Dagwood was in as a great of demand as Yamato with his wood abilities. He was able to get several trees standing again. Callie was assisting with the Totem of Flora so he didn't have to tire himself out by using his abilities for a prolonged period of time. Using her training as a shawoman Callie helped the ninjas figure out what could be saved and what had to go.

While this was going on Chakra was checking on her friend Kurenai. She knew the women was pregnant and the dangers towards the growing baby when a mother suffered from trauma. When she found Kurenai she had to smile at seeing her looking none the worse for wear. "How are you doing old friend? By the looks of things you're going to be having your son any day now. So were you injured at all during the attack?"

"No, thankfully I wasn't in any of the danger zones. I've been trying to flag down a medic ninja, but you can see they're occupied with other things. Can you check on my son?" Kurenai asked.

"It would be my pleasure. I remember being pregnant with Omi. It was joyful, but stressful times especially since Lao Shi and I were on the run. It was my deepest regret that he didn't get to see the birth of his son. Kurenai, I'm sorry about Asuma," Chakra replied, she pulled a portable sonogram from her duffel bag and put some gel on the wand. Pressing the device against Kurenai's growing abdomen she checked on the health of the baby. "Well it looks like your son didn't suffer from any trauma shock. You should be able to deliver him safely in another month. Have you picked a name yet?"

"No, Asuma and I were talking about names when he was killed. I'll think of something. So, how are you and your son doing?"

"Omi and I are doing well. It's been great the past two and half years. Like your former students, mine have also flourished. It's always nice to see the next generation thriving," Chakra replied. She got a serious look on her face and eyes darted around looking for any ROOT spies. Sensing none she leaned in and whispered into Kurenai's ears. "Bringing aid to your village was only our cover mission. Our real mission is to ensure a future for the Leaf Village. Do you have any concerns about your regent Hokage that I should be aware of?"

"I never met Danzo personally, but from his reputation I fear he might not have the village's best interest at heart. You should be careful around him. He won't hesitate to kill you if believes you're a threat to his power."

"Well if he tries that he's going to discover why I'm a Grandmaster now instead of master. I only hope Chase is able to get some helpful information we can use. Now lie down and take two of these."

Clay, Jermaine, and Auara were in the forest dumping a load of rocks when they heard a commotion in a nearby clearing. "Sounds like the bulls are spearing the farmer with their horns. We better check it out."

They raced through the woods and came upon a horrific scene. It appeared that Naruto was getting the stuffing beaten out of him by the Cloud ninjas they had seen earlier. The boy, Omoi was standing off to the side while his partner Karui kept pounding Naruto until he was black and blue. It looked like Naruto was just taking it.

"I'm telling you no amount of hitting you will make me feel better! I'll keep this up until you tell me about Sasuke!" Karui screamed. The female cloud ninja was in a crazy rage. She raised her fist ready to smack him again, but suddenly she found herself in bone crushing grip of the Lasso Boa Boa. "What the hey!" she screeched as she was dragged away.

"Normally I don't fight girls. It's not gentlemanly, but in this case I think I'll make an exception because you sure don't act like a lady little missy," Clay told her sternly. She glared hatefully up at the Dragon of Earth and spat in his face.

Omoi unsheathed his sword and took a first steps forward, "I don't know who you are, but you just made a big mistake." He took another step towards Clay and suddenly found himself frozen in time curtsey of Jermaine and the Golden Finger Shen Gong Wu.

"Yo you need to take a chill pill bro and relax will you. If you want to know who we are all you had to do is ask," Jermaine told the frozen ninja.

The sudden pitter patter of feet and the sound of metal being drawn caused the Dragons to turn. It appeared that Captain Samui was pissed at what had happened to her teammates and was coming to their rescue. "Who are you people and what have you done to my team!"

"Ruby of Ramses! That's enough out of all of you! If you think we're just going to let you beat up our friend then you have another thing coming. Sai! I know your watching, come and help Naruto will you?" Auara called out. When she saw the young man appear and help Naruto to his feet she returned her gaze to her suspended prisoner. "If we let you go do you promise to stop hurting our friend and listen to what we have to say?"

"Are you kidding me?! You attack us and now you want us to play nice! I'm going to beat you up so bad no one will recognize you!" Karui screamed. Clay tightened his grip squeezing her tighter. Karui struggled, but to no avail. She couldn't escape from the Wu's grasp.

"Karui, that's enough out of you. You're causing a scene. You have my word we won't harm any of you and will listen to what you have to say," Samui replied. Auara nodded and gently placed her back on the ground while Clay and Jermaine released her teammates. "Thank you and forgive my comrade for her attack on your friend. We are all just concerned about our master."

"That's understandable little lady, but like I'm sure Naruto told your friends here your master is likely still alive and kicking. After all once a bull starts charging not much in the world can stop it," Clay replied.

"So who are you guys and what's with the weird gear? You wear the symbol of the Leaf, but you don't look like any Leaf ninja I've ever seen before," Omoi asked, confused by the Dragons appearance.

"That's because my man we aren't exactly Leaf Ninjas. We are honorary Leaf Ninja, but are real titles are the Xiaolin Dragons and that gear as you call it is Shen Gong Wu. The reason you've never seen it before is because we're not from this reality, but another one. If you don't believe me ask any Leaf ninja and they'll tell you the same thing," Jermaine informed him.

"Jermaine speaks the truth. The three of us plus our nine friends along with our masters formed an alliance with the Leaf years ago because it was beneficial to both sides. We came here to help them rebuild and protect them from another Akatsuki attack. We were just in the woods depositing some rocks when we heard her," Auara said pointing at Karui, "beating up our friend."

"It's okay… I asked her to beat me up. I couldn't betray Sasake to them," Naruto panted.

"Naruto, even if you were trying to protect a friend you shouldn't let others beat you up until you resemble a practice dummy," Sai informed him.

"So now that everything has been cleared up are we cool?" Auara asked.

"Yes, we shall find out what we need to know about Sasake and the Akatsuki from the archives. Once we're done we shall depart and inform the Raikage what's going on. Maybe then we can save our master from harm."

"Please…let me go with you. I can' help you and I need… to talk to the Raikage. Please it's vital," Naruto begged.

"I'm afraid that's impossible with the current status of things. Besides I doubt he'll listen to you even if you are the hero of Konoha. Omoi, Karui come!" They jumped away heading for the library to learn more about Sasake.

"Man you look like you tangled with a bull in heat and lost. You sure you're going to be okay?" Clay asked.

"Don't worry. I…heal fast remember?" Naruto wheezed.

"Yeah, well right now you look like you couldn't heal from a paper cut, let alone this. You sure you don't want our help?" Jermaine questioned. He knew Naruto could be stubborn and right now that could cost him.

"Why don't you two go back and see if Grandmaster Fung has gotten our new orders or at least if Dojo's ready to detached himself from him. I'm going to use some first aid and catch up okay?" Auara told her friends. The boys nodded and headed off leaving her alone with the two of them. She pulled a small first aid kit out and crept closer to Naruto and Sai. "Look I know you much rather be attended to by Sakura, but right now we need to address some of these wounds before they become serious. I'm not letting you leave until then okay?"

"Alright, but just do what needs immediate attention. I have to talk to Kakashi and Yamato quickly," Naruto relented. He leaned against Sai who tried to keep the boy still as possible. Naruto winced as the antiseptic cleansed some of the deep cuts and she handed some bandages to Sai. "Wrap those tightly around okay? I need to fill the ice bag to help the swelling go down around his eye."

"Like this um I don't believe I got your name," Sai said in his emotionless tone. He was deep in ROOT at the time of the Xiaolin's last visit so he hadn't gotten to meet them personally. He had heard stories from Naruto and the others about how cool they were. That their world was unbelievably amazing place. In fact Naruto and Sakura still had their gifts from the time they trained as civilians and could speak Chinese and Portuguese's perfectly. The Dragons seemed like nice people and fiercely loyal to those who they called friends.

Sai started wrapping the bandages as tightly as he could. Naruto let out a yelp of pain and tried to hit him, but Sai caught his fist. "Sorry Dickless, I was just doing my job. We should get you to Sakura."

"No! We're going to see Kakashi and Yamato now! Auara are you done yet?"

"I patched you up as best as I can, but you need further attention to make sure Karui didn't do any internal damage. Sai, make sure they check him over," Auara instructed him, as she placed the ice bag on her friend's eye. "Naruto, you are either the craziest person alive or the world's worst diplomat. Seriously what did you expect was going to happen? Don't answer that. I have some advice for the both of you. Naruto, if you do go after the Raikage promise me you'll take one of us with you as back up please?"

"I promise Auara so don't worry."

"Sai, in the near future you'll be tested and your going to have to make a choice. What is more important to you? Working for a scumbag like Danzo or helping your friends when they really need it. When you figure that out things like seals can't prevent the truth from coming out. See you later Naruto, Sai. Good luck!" Auara called out. Smiling she scooped up her stuff and hurried back to the hospital tent.

"Your friends are very strange Dickless."

"The Dragons are pretty cool once you get to know them. They taught me some cool stuff and were the reason Hinata and I hooked up. Now come on get me to Kakashi and Yamato."

Half an hour later the whole gang was sitting quietly in the hospital tent briefing one another with what they had learned. They had checked to see if they were being spied on and just to ensure privacy asked Shizune with casting a silencing jutsu. As they sat down the group started discussing what they had learned so far.

"Lady Tsunade suffered greatly from using all her strength to protect her people. The drugs I gave her reversed some of the cell damage and thanks to Chakra's Wu her youth has somewhat been restored. Still her body needs a chance to heal. She could remain in her coma for days or weeks depending on how much time she needs to recover," Grandmaster Fung told them.

"You can bet Mummy dude isn't going to give her a chance. He'll send some ROOT members to execute her. I think we should stand guard over her to make sure she recovers. Who knows we might even be able to wake her up sooner and get her back in charge," Dojo added.

"The sooner the better in my opinion. I talked with a dozen different Jonin, Chunin, and heck even some Genin and civilians. From what I gathered from them is not a whole lot of them trust Danzo. His military vision and control issues rub most people the wrong way. There are also a lot of rumors going around about past incidents. This guy is bad news," Chase informed the group.

"Which matches up with what we know about him via the manga and anime, but that isn't enough to overthrow Danzo. He's aware of the facts about our world and how limited we are when it comes to sharing facts. That's one reason he let us stay. I'm sure if he had full military power he wouldn't hesitate to send us packing or make us his prisoner. That guy was eyeing our Shen Gong Wu and our techniques like a dying dog eyes a bone. What we need is solid evidence against him proving conspiracy or even murder," Chakra pointed out calmly. "I think Chase and I should stay here and try to find some viable evidence we can use against him. Once we do we can give it to the Jonin and they'll have the power to arrest him."

"Yeah, but that means at least two us have to keep an eye on Mr. Creepy. He and his boys are heading to Kage meeting in Iron Country. Security there is going to be tight. Still I think Auara and I can keep an eye on him there. You find proof he's dirty and we'll arrest the bloke," Callie assured them.

"Hopefully we can hold our own against brainwashed slaves. We have no clue what they're capable of, but then again Danzo's little pets don't know much about our abilities either," Auara added.

"Don't forget we know that Naruto and his senseis are leaving to try and convince the Raikage to forgive Sasake. Someone needs to go with him incase the Akatsuki leader decides to drop in and kidnap him," Dagwood pointed out.

"I'm going and I'll take the Falcon's Eye with me. The only way we're going to prove the connection between the force of Evil and the Akatsuki is if we can see it shrouding him. Once we have proof maybe the other nations will be inclined to listening to our plan to save our realties from harm," Raimundo said.

"Dang man that means we have to keep the Kages from killing Sasake otherwise the negative energy released will destroy the realties. You know how hard it is going to be to disable his squad? It will take both at least five of us to hold the line. Crystal, Lu, Kimiko, Omi and me might be the best choice for this mission," Jermaine stated. The rest of the volunteers nodded in agreement.

"That leaves Clay, Jack, Dagwood and I to finish repairs to the village and defend it incase of attack. Well we do have the best powers for the job. I also think we can get the Chakra Bubble back up and running," Stacey remarked.

"Looks like these cowboys are up and ready for another dangerous cattle drive," Clay said.

"Could you for once not use your country bumpkin metaphors? It's giving me a headache," Jack whined.

"That's enough both of you! We have our new orders. Its time for the Xiaolin Dragons to honor their alliance and help the person of the Leaf Village before it's too late," Dagwood informed. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. After stocking up on supplies, Wu and changing into their battle armor the groups deployed.

Raimundo helped Naruto knock out his "babysitters" and headed off with his team to protect him from harm. Auara and Callie trailed Danzo and his bodyguards staying just out of his range waiting to hear if Chakra and Chase found evidence against him. Lu and her group managed to get ahead and were already setting up for when Sasake and his friends crashed. Back in Konoha Grandmaster Fung and Dojo stayed with Tsunade keeping her safe from harm while rest of the Dragons continued rebuilding, but kept an ear to the ground. The minute their friends needed help they would drop what they were doing and come running to help them. This mission was different then any other they had done together before. This time the fate of two realties rested in their hands.


	2. Kage Battle Pt 1

Raimundo kept pace with Naruto and the others as they made their way to Iron Country. He now wore his battle armor for protection. Their were a few changes in it like his Elemental Wu was now permanently attached to his right arm and his weapon was stuck in his sash. A red dragon wrapped itself around his left arm showing his status as leader. He also had his Leaf headband across his forehead showing his alliance with them.

Rai knew that trying to convince the Raikage to pardon Sasake for his attempt on his brother's life was foolhardy, but they still had to try. If Madara was being power up by the living force of evil and controlling Sasake then his death could trigger a chain reaction destroy multiple realties due to backlash of negative energy. They had to resolve this conflict quickly before any more realities were put in danger.

"So have you figured out yet how you're going to convince Sparky to pardon Sasake? I mean capturing the eight tails and handing it over to the Akatsuki is a very serious offence Naruto," Raimundo asked his friend cautiously.

"I know Raimundo, but I can't let him kill Sasake! I made a promise to Sakura I would bring him back home and I intend to keep it. Besides, if Cloud kills him Leaf will retaliate and then the cycle will continue. I promised Pein I would find peace and I intend to do just that!" Naruto replied determined. After meeting with his father and saving Konoha he was indomitable about saving everything he held precious to him.

"I'm just worried that you're biting off more then you can chew. Sparky is not going to be as understanding like Lady Tsunade. If he doesn't like what you have to say he could zap you into next week!"

"Raimundo, I highly doubt the Raikage will use jutsus own us. He's own his way to an important Kage meeting so he's not looking for a fight," Kakashi explained patiently.

"Will you please stop calling the Raikage Sparky? We're going to be pleading for mercy and I doubt calling him names will help us," Yamato added nervously.

"Well what else am I suppose to call him? Just tell me their real names and I'll call them that! I mean I know the Tsuchikage is called Ōnoki and the Mizukage is known as Mei Terumī, but what's his name? "

"It's E okay."

"What kind of name is that? What is it with you guys and strange names?"

Yamato was about to respond in exasperation when Kakashi held up a hand to silence them. Up ahead they could hear the Cloud team debriefing the Raikage about how their meeting in Konoha went. After a few tense moments they heard the Raikage booming for them to come on out. It was show time.

"I don't believe this! You followed us all the way here for what?!" Karui screeched. "You can't actually be dumb enough to think you can save your friends sorry hide!"

"Who are you and what's with the weird getup? Are you another one of those other reality warriors?" Omoi questioned. He was still smarting from when Jermaine had frozen him in time. Eyeing Raimundo he wondered what other strange abilities and artifacts these Xiaolin Warriors had.

"You are in violation of Kage Summit. It would be advisable for you to return to Konoha now before we report this indiscretion to your Hokage," Captain Samui informed them coolly.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid we can't do that lady. You see the four of us snuck out of the village and traveled all this way to meet with the Raikage and we're not leaving until he hears what my buddy here has to say. Capachi?"

"Insolent little whelp! Do you know who you're talking to?" Shi demanded. Next to him Dariu got ready to defend his leader with his Cleaver Blade.

"Please we don't want a fight. We are merely here in hopes to negotiate a peace between our two villages. All you have to do is listen," Yamato informed them.

"Then say what you have come to say and leave! I don't have time for childish games!" the Raikage, (here by known by his real name E.), snapped. He was an impatient sort of man and didn't like wasting time.

"I'm asking for you to stop Sasake Uchia's execution! I know it's a lot to ask, but please he's my friend! If you kill him I can guarantee war will break out between Konoha and Kumo! A lot of innocent people will die in the name of revenge! Revenge consumed Sasake changing him into something ugly, something inhuman. I fear if you kill him it will change us all into inhuman monsters," Naruto shouted, as tears streamed down his face. He sank to his knees bowing to the Raikage. "Please show Sasake mercy."

"Enough! I will kill Sasake and it's up to you to stop it there," Sparky responded.

"Do you recall when you went after the Hyuga's Byakugan? Your actions could have started a war, but we swallowed our bloody tears and allowed our sacrifices to help preserve our peace," Yamato stated.

"This young ninja may not be skilled at this, but he is begging for you to save both our lands lives as well as his friends. What is your Kage opinion on that?" Kakashi challenged.

E started shouting at them about how Naruto was acting weak and how it was human nature to destroy criminals for the sake of the world. He ridiculed Naruto causing Raimundo's blood to boil. Finally he snapped.

"Hey E, that's enough! I don't give a damn who you are; no one talks to my friend like that! You say he's weak because he believes in trying to save lives then I call you foolish," Raimundo shouted. The killing intent coming from Sparky would have made most ninja quiver in fear, but Rai held his ground staring the Raikage down. "You just don't get it do you? There's a bigger picture going on then just the Akatsuki gathering tailed beasts. Did you ever stop to wonder why a warrior from another reality would get involved in stakes as high as these? There's no reason to unless they concern him and they do! In our world death, evil, and destruction grew so strong it formed a consciences of its own and crossed the divide into this world latching onto the biggest evil it could find, namely the leader of the Akatsuki. If were not careful more then just our realities could be destroyed! We're leaving, but I leave you with this piece of advice. Valuing human life no matter whose it is doesn't make you weak. And discarding it so easy does. Let's go oh and another thing. I bet you all the soccer championships in the world your brother is goofing off somewhere instead of being dead." With that the four of them left leaving a bunch of angry cloud ninja to head off towards the summit.

Later after a serious berating from both Kakashi and Yamato about how inappropriate his actions were the group decided to rest up a bit while they planned their next move. While the adults stood guard and Naruto rested, Raimundo decided to check in with his friends back in Konoha. Using his communicator he called Stacey. "Stacey, give me a progress report will you? How are things looking back there?"

"You want the good news or the bad news first?" Stacey asked. "Don't answer that okay. On the positive side we've managed to rebuild a third of the village thanks in part to the Sheng Gong Wu. The injured are recovering nicely and Grandmaster Fung is hopeful Lady Tsunade will wake up from her coma soon."

"I get the feeling the feeling I'm really going to hate the bad news. Give it to me straight."

"Our friends are debating the best way to prevent war with Kumo. Most of them are leaning towards killing Sasake. We're going over the pros and cons with them. It doesn't look good."

"Dammit! I was hoping we could avoid killing someone! What about Grandmasters Chakra and Chase have they found any evidence yet to convict Danzo?"

"Still looking and before you ask the others made it to the Summit with no troubles. Everyone's in place for when Kali decides to unleash her wraith on the world. Were you able to persuade the Raikage to listen to reason?"

"No we weren't. Okay I'm ordering you to stay with them no matter what. There's too much at stake for both our worlds. The minute everyone comes to a consensus contact me," Raimundo instructed. He heard a disturbance in the next room. "Got to go Stacey, madman has arrived!"

Raimundo burst into the room just as Madara appeared looming over Naruto. Without a moment's hesitation he used his powers to protect his friend, "Dragon Zephyr Wind!" Two twisting cyclones shot from his hands winding around each other until the merged as one seconds before the struck Madara.

Madara used his time/space jutsu to phase himself so the attack passed harmlessly through him. Not to be deterred Raimundo followed up by an axle kick while Naruto rolled out of the way. Rai never connected and found himself sprawled on the floor. He quickly got to his feet pulling out his Nebula Blade. "Leave my friend alone!"

"Well aren't you an interesting one. That attack of yours wasn't powered by chakra, but something else. You wear the sign of the Leaf, but your style suggest otherwise. Just who are you boy?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out. Take this! Crest of the Condor, Blade of the Nebula Wind!" Raimundo shouted slicing his blade in a crescent motion. A moon shape wall of wind tore through the room nearly collapsing the room. Madara merely dodged it and blocked the Wind Dragon's punches.

"You really don't have a clue who you're dealing with? Physical attacks don't work on me!"

"Oh I know who you are, but who said I was trying to beat you? Now!" A tree root sprang from the ground wrapping itself tightly around Madara's body holding in place. A few seconds later strands of thick hair started squeezing the air out of his lungs while Kakashi held a kunai to his throat. "Checkmate dude. My name is Raimundo Pederosa, Xiaolin Dragon of the Wind, their co leader and friend of Leaf. Now why don't you spill your guts about your plans to my friends here and maybe we will spare your life."

"Stick to the truth I'll be able to if your lying," Kakashi hissed, his Sharingan eye blazing with fury. Nearby Yamato also got ready with his Wood Release techniques to protect Naruto. Rai discreetly activated the Falcons Eye and turned on his communicators' record button to tape the conversation. He nearly let out a gasp at seeing the living black shroud enveloping the former clan head. Here was the dreaded proof that the danger from their reality was in this one causing trouble.

"Tell me about Sasake now! What have you done with him?!" Naruto demanded. He steeled himself and waited as the story behind the Uchiha unfolded.

Meanwhile back in Konoha twin siblings Chakra and Chase continued to sieve through the remains of ROOT headquarters searching for proof to nail Danzo ass to the wall. So far they hadn't found anything they could use. They were beginning to get a little discouraged and impatient. "I'm telling you Chakra, Danzo is to smart to leave any evidence of his activities lying around. He's the worst warlord we've encountered in fifteen hundred and thirty years. We're better off using the Reo Reverso on that Sai kid and getting him to confess everything he knows."

"You know as well as I do that Dashi never used that Wu on a human being because the chances of them reverting to a fetus was too great! We have to keep looking Chase I know we can find something we can use. Now shut up and help me find that bloody sword."

"How do we know he didn't dispose of it already? He might even be carrying the murder weapon on him along with any other evidence."

"Chase, you're my big brother and I love you, but please stop complaining! We're Grandmasters now and nothing can stay hidden from us! Even if Danzo is more paranoid then Hitler, a bigger control freak then Castro, and has an ego bigger then Benito he's not dumb enough to carry evidence against him to a Kage summit where he can be exposed," Chakra countered.

"True, if my conquest of warriors taught me anything it's that more you crave power the greater the chance you slip up on something. I'll keep searching for proof of conspiracy you find that weapon now."

Chakra nodded and got into a mediation stance blocking out the rest of the world. Taking a few deep breaths she focused on her essences letting it seep out and touch every weapon in Konoha. Chakra had earned her Grandmaster status by becoming the greatest weapon master. Her natural talent of touching a weapon and instantly becoming an expert had been pushed further. Now she could feel the soul of every weapon and its history.

Chase barely managed to get out of the way as red glowing weapons sprang up from the ground and started circling his sister at a high speed. Fiery lights shot through the air connecting with her aura. Her eyes sprang open literally on fire. Her hand shot out and she grasped a single bloody blade. Instantly the rest of the weapons came crashing down causing Chase to take cover in a hole where surprisingly Danzo records were.

"Watch it! You nearly impaled me!"

"Sorry, but I have the proof. Danzo's fingerprints are all over this sword. What did you find?"

"Proof that Danzo conspired to overthrow Tsunade. We should bring it to the Jon… did you feel that?" Chase demanded interrupting himself. A spike of chi energy was emanating from Lady Tsunade's tent. "Fung's under attack! Move it!"

While Chakra and Chase were looking for evidences, the Dragons and their counterparts had been discussing what to do about the Sasake situation. Shikamaru was dead set on convincing everyone that it would be best if they killed Sasake, but a few of them, namely Ino and Sakura, were hesitant even though they had boyfriends now.

"I know it's tough, but we have no choice. If we try to protect Sasake Kumo will attack and then we have to defend ourselves. The fighting will continue until there's nothing left. We can't allow that to happen. Sakura, please you have to understand the consequences if we try to protect Sasake."

"She's aware of the consequences Shikamaru, but it's not that easy. He was her teammate and her friend. You're asking her if it's okay if we end his life," Lee shot back him.

"Isn't there another way? I mean Stacey didn't you guys find a way to save Omi when he was evil? What about your Heylin sides? " Ino pleaded.

""The circumstances were entirely different Ino. Omi's evil chi was consuming him due to the affects of the Ying Yang world. Sasake _chose _to be evil."

"Not to mention little lady our Heylin halves weren't trying to kill us, but take us over. I'm beginning to wonder if Crazy Eyes ever was good to begin with," Clay responded.

"Why are we even debating this? We should have declared him a Missing Nin and killed him long a time ago!" Kiba growled.

"It's not as easy to kill someone as you might think Kiba. Trust me on that," Jack said.

"Especially if Naruto wants to keep his promise in bringing him back to Konoha alive. He has never gone back on his word," Shino added.

"Then we'll just have to convince Naruto to go back on his nindo. It's the only way. We have no choice," Neji said.

"How do you expect to convince him of that?" Tenten demanded. Before anyone could respond they felt the chi spike followed by an explosion of flair coming from the hospital tent.

"What in the world is going on?!" Choji exclaimed.

"I don't know, but we better find out!" Dagwood shouted as everyone took off towards the tent.

What was going on was that the members of ROOT left in the village were carrying out a contingency plan of Danzo's. To ensure that his power was absolute he'd instructed his henchmen to kill Tsunade so she couldn't reclaim her power if she awoke. He also said he didn't care if they killed the Xiaolin Warriors as long as they secured their Wu and weapons for further study.

At the moment it was three against twelve. Shizune was firing poison senbons from her wrist trying to inject one of the ROOT members. Dojo had shape shifted into a slightly bigger form and was attempting bit the intruders in half. Grandmaster Fung had used the Xiaowei Medallion to place a temporary chi barrier over Tsunade's comatose form. Once he knew she was save he drew the Elemental Blade and charged into battle.

"You will not harm Lady Tsunade! Poison Mist Jutsu!" Shizune cried out, releasing a deadly toxic cloud from her mouth. The ROOT ninja started coughing, but refused to go down pushing past the pain hurling poisoned kunai at her. She dodged and threw punch only to half it caught. She let out a cry of pain as her hand was crushed.

"Nothing is more important then the mission. Not even our own lives," the ROOT droned. His hand was surrounded by water and it looked like he was going to drown her. "Your death will serve to support a stronger Konoha."

"Not today it won't! Whooping Crane Macnra Maneuver!" Grandmaster Fung shouted. In the span of a few minutes he unleashed a deadly combination of moves based on crane movements. His arms struck like beating wings knocking his opponent away. His kicks were deadly breaking bones and ligaments and hit the attackers with his head leaving them with concussions. He was panting hard because the maneuver was a strain on his aged body. Bringing up the Elemental Blade he unleashed a wave of flair energy blasting several intruders out of the tent. He sank to his knees exhausted.

"Fungy-poo! Hold on I'll be right there ah!" Dojo yelped in pain as his scales were sliced off by a dagger. Blood started pouring off and Dojo went in rampage striking down anyone close to him. It wasn't smart to piss off a dragon.

"Why do you resist? You can't hope to defeat us. Your fates are sealed," a ROOT member informed them.

"Funny thing about fate it has a way of coming back to bite you in the butt!" Chase shouted as performed his famous Repulse the Monkey technique. He then showed why he was a Grandmaster by using the several styles of fighting he had mastered over the years.

"Repulse the Monkey, Dog doing Backstroke, Tiger mauling Prey," Chase shouted. He flipped two ROOT members over his head absorbing their energy for himself. Using that energy he swung his fist back so hard he broke the jaws of his next attackers. His hands darted with his nails outstretched slashed two more people's necks.

Not to be left out of the fun Chakra hurled two flaming kappa's into the spine of the two who were going after Tsunade. She leaped into the air and brought her leg crashing down on a third who twisted her around sending her flying. Not missing a beat she let fly the Star of Fate instantly killing her opponent. They were gaining the upper hand, but more ROOT members were pouring in. They couldn't hold them off forever. "We need help!"

"Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists!" Hinata shouted, as she fearlessly charged in using her attack to disable two newcomers before they had a chance to attack. Nearby Ino was using her Mind Body Disturbance technique in an attempt to confuse her opponent giving Sakura an opening to pound him into the ground. Tenten then used a razor sharp chain to secure them so they wouldn't escape.

The boys were taking care of the rest. Shino's bugs were attempting to drain his foes chakra while Kiba and Akumara dodged rapid attacks. Shikamaru's Shadow Possession technique wasn't helping much because they kept moving out of the way. Neji and Lee couldn't land a solid hit no matter how hard they tried. It looked like everyone would die when Sai saved the day.

During the battle he was conflicted about what to do. He knew logically he should be helping the ROOT in their mission, but he didn't want to betray his friends trust. Remembering Auara's earlier words he made his choice. He whipped out his paintbrush and brought to life three ink tigers which took care of the last of the resistance. His old commands were stunned by his betrayal.

"You are ROOT! Without us the trunk of the tree grows weak and dies. How can you betray us?" One of the downed ROOT members asked as they were hauled away to be questioned by the Jonins.

"I did not betray the ROOT. I am trying to save itself from its own weakness. Danzo-sama's methods are wrong. For the good of Konoha we have to change," Sai informed them. Turning to his new friends he asked, "Danzo wanted you dead ah ah so he ah."

"What the he's chocking!" Stacey shouted.

"It's his curse seal! It's attempting to paralyze him. Ino, Sakura can you do anything for him?" Jack asked anxiously.

"There's nothing we can do! Sai, stop if you continue you're going to be mute," Sakura pleaded with him. There was nothing she could do, but hoped he would pull through.

Sweat was pouring down Sai's face and he gasped for air as the curse seal started to take more of an affect. He was trying with all his willpower to overcome the curse seal, but he was losing the battle. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Grandmaster Fung's kind face smiling at him.

"Your valor is impressive young Sai. You must use that same valor to overcome the curse inside you. If you can't overcome it for yourself then do it for your friends, no your family. They are the true roots of the village that make the trunk of the tree strong. They need you."

Closing his eyes Sai focused all his chakra on the curse seal on his tongue. Picturing an ink brush in his mind he blotted out the seal with ink erasing it for good. Suddenly his seal was blotted out and his symptoms stopped. Shakily he got to his feet. "Thank you for your help Grandmaster. I believe I'm ready to tell the Jonin what they need to know."

An hour later the Jonin had come to a series of conclusion. First order of business was to formally dispose Danzo as Hokage and put Kakashi in charge. A group of ninja and Xiaolin Dragons would find the group and inform them of the change in power. They're second objective was to convince Naruto to give up on Sasake. Chakra, Chase, and Dojo would go after Danzo should he escape from Auara and Callie. Right now they had to get going because at the Summit things were starting to go nuts.

Unknown to the Kages and Mifune they had two extra security personal observing the proceedings from a small alcove above the group. Callie was using the Shroud of Shadows to keep them both invisible. They had been watching the entire summit seeing what they decided to do about the Akatsuki. Callie was bored by the proceedings while Auara was captivated by the whole

"What's the matter with these people? In my grandfather's community we wouldn't let pride get in the way of solving a problem. We would unite together and enter the Dreamtime for a solution," Callie remarked.

"I don't know reminds me of my parents trying to negotiate peace treaties. Mifune is actually doing a pretty good job handling the situation. He's right in pointing their faults as leaders, but it's also smart of him to use his neutrality to give them a chance to unite under a common cause. I can see why Danzo would make the logical choice, but Mifune seems to be forgetting the ethical conflict that would result by choosing him. Choosing a leader who was just appointed a day ago and has questionable track record would cause a great deal of friction with the alliance. Something's up," Auara whispered.

Mei Terumī bodyguard, Ao's, hidden eye begun bulging. He took one look at Danzo and started accusing him of using stolen body parts from Shisu Uchiha to try and take control of the alliance.

"Danzo looks like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar."

"Yeah, but I get the feeling this is only the opening act," Auara whispered. She felt her communicator vibrate and looked at it. A simple Text message appeared. **Arrest Danzo.** "Be ready to pull the curtain back and shine. We just got summon to center stage."

"I think will have to wait for another opening mate. Zetsu's white half has just appeared and this could be trouble. I'm signaling Lu to get ready. Once most of the Kages leave we can make our move," Callie responded fiercely. She watched in disbelief as E slaughtered Zetsu and broke down a wall just to get at Sasake. "Good grief he's more destructive then Lu."

Down below the Kages and Mifune were questioning Danzo about his motives. "Why did you think it was necessary to control my mind? I would have chosen you to lead the alliance if you hadn't done that," Mifune asked.

"I couldn't take the chance. The Akatsuki have brought to life the fact that the ninja world has grown weak and decrypted. In order to save the planet a strong leader who willing to do whatever it takes must be in charge. The time for passiveness and peace is over. Only power will reign," Danzo replied.

"You're wrong Danzo. If all us thought like that then our villages would have destroyed themselves in the resulting chaos ages ago. You do not deserve to be Hokage," Garra pointed out. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something spinning through the air towards Danzo. He ducked as the razor sharp fans sliced the Leaf Pendent off Danzo neck and returned to the shadows. "Temari?"

"It wasn't me!"

"Show yourselves Akatsuki! We aren't afraid of you!" Kankaro shouted defiantly.

A polite voice replied saying, "While we're not Akatsuki we are friends of everyone here except the false Hokage. A black shroud was removed and staying in the middle of the destroyed table were two female warriors in armor pointing their weapons at Danzo and his goons.

"YOU! I should have sent you back to your world the minute you arrived! This is treason!"

"No justice. By order of the Jonin Council, Danzo of Konoha, you are herby stripped of your rank and to be arrested for crimes to numerous to name. A few of them include conspiracy to overthrow Lady Tsunade, attempted murder of said woman and desecrating a corpse," Auara informed him in her polite tone. She slipped the Pendent in her pocket never taking her eyes off Danzo or his goons Fu and Torun.

"You're lying. This is just some scheme of yours to help your precious little friends," Danzo stated calmly.

"We have the evidence to support it, including a surprising confession from a former member or yours. Your curse seal can't stop the strong will of individual fighting for their friends. Kages, you have our sincerest apologizes for interrupting your summit, but it is imperative that you send back up to help the Kumo forces. Right now our friends are trying to subdue Sasake and his team."

"So you value his life as well? How do we know we can trust you? You have come here with accusations and unknown intentions. Perhaps Mifune's samurai's should arrest you," Ōnoki suggested. His bodyguards moved in to capture the girls when the Mizukage intervened.

"Hold, I can sense the girl's are telling the truth, Besides, Danzo has been lying from the starts so it's not that farfetched that Leaf in its current state would sent out allies to assist them in this mission."

"Don't even think about moving!" Ao growled at Danzo who was inching away. "Do you ladies have any suggestions?"

"No offence intended Lord Mifune, but the danger below is too great for your samurai to handle alone. There is more danger lurking within the Akatsuki than even they realize at the moment. In order to protect both our realities we must subdue, not kill, Sasake team for now. We'll explain later we promise!" Callie said. In one hand she held her Shiva Lance; the other had a Shadow Ball forming.

Mei nodded her head in agreement. "Ao stays with me, Chojuro go and help their allies. Whatever you do don't kill any of them. They need to be interrogated."

"R..right!" Chojuro replied. Lifting his sword he headed out of the room.

"Kankaro, Temari, let's go. We have to stop this madness quickly," Garra informed his siblings.

"Your being foolish child!"

"When did you stop believing things could be changed? Allies of Leaf be careful."

A split second after they left Fu and Torun leaped into action to protect Danzo from attack. Auara used her powers to form a protective barrier around the remaining Kages so they wouldn't get caught in the crossfire. It was on.

Downstairs the fighting had intensified as Team Hawk was trying making their way towards Danzo. The samurai were easily defeated and about to be killed when the Raikage burst threw the floor. "You're mine Uchiha Sasake!"

"Nothing will stop me from getting to Danzo!" Sasake shouted as they both charged each. Seconds before they unleashed their attacks they were separated by a large Thunderbird. The resulting electricity forced the two apart as the Xiaolin Dragons appeared. Jermaine and Omi were eyeing Jugo and Crystal was getting ready to attack Suigetsu, her mace vs. his stolen sword. Kimiko was standing a few feet from Karin ready sneak attack the sensor.

"There are even more of you annoying Xiaolin Dragons?!" E shouted in dismay.

"Can it Sparky! Your reckless actions could have caused millions of lives in two or more realities so chill for minute! Yo crazy eyes were not here to kill you, but make no mistake. Your not leaving here in one piece either. I won't allow you to destroy two worlds due to your selfish desire for revenge. Now bring it!" Lu shouted, firing massive lighting bolt at him. The battle for dominance had just begun!


	3. Kage Battle Part Two

It was the strangest showdown in the history of showdowns. Five full fledged Xiaolin Dragons had joined forces with the greatest ninjas of Kumo, Kiri, and hopefully soon Suna. Their foes were junior members of the Akatsuki, also known as Team Hawk, led by the infamous Sasake Uchiha. His single minded goal was to avenge his brother Itachi by slaying Danzo and destroying all of Konoha. He had no idea that such actions could result in the destruction of multiple realities. It was up to the assembled group to _disable_ not _kill_ him to prevent this. That was easier said then done.

Sasake and E charged at one another with enough killer intent to bring down a bull elephant. Sasake ducked under E's fist and sliced his lighting charge katana across his chest. The attack did nothing as it was being deflected E's Lightning Release Armor. E responded by using his Lariat attack.

Sasake managed to bring up his katana just in time to block the attack. His Sharingan blazing he was getting ready to unleash another lighting attack when Lu came at him with her sais. Lu ducked under the katana thrusting one of her sais forward missing him by inches. She followed up by trying to strike him with her forearm and sweep kicking him off his feet. She always missed by a few inches. When he tried to rip off her face with lighting packed fist she back flipped out the way.

"That wasn't very nice. If you want to play dirty then let's play dirty! Dragon Radiant Lightning!" Lu shouted, unleashing huge bolts of lightning from each fingertip. The lightning arches surged through the air growing stronger as they absorbed the charges in the air. The attack neared Sasake intent on overloading his bioelectrical field rendering him unconscious.

Sasake hands flashed through a series of hand signs in a blink of an eye. Taking a deep breath he let loose a powerful Grand Fireball jutsu. The flames engulfing the attack and forcing back both of his attackers. It looked like this fight was going to take a bit longer.

Nearby Darui, Crystal, and a newly arrived Chojuro were up against Suigetsu and his Decapitating Carving Knife. To add to their difficulty their opponent had the ability to turn himself into water so delivering physical damage was harder.

"Look at all the pretty weapons. I can't wait to add your swords to my collection. Heck, I'll take that mace off your hands," Suigetsu laughed, swinging his blade at the trio. The duo of Darui and Chojuro blocked the blade while Crystal took a few steps back so she could get a better advantage. "Why don't you evaporate you annoying water sprite! You want my mace, then why don't I show you its full power? Darui, Chojuro, get ready to move. Mirror Deflector, Shayera Mace Ice!"

Huge icicles shot out of the mace. About a foot from Suigetsu a mini sonic boom split the icicles into smaller, but still deadly pieces of ice. The two swordsmen leapt out the way as the icicles pierced the kid. A few icicles drew blood, but most passed through Suigetsu harmlessly as he converted himself into water. The parts pierced by ice remained frozen for a few seconds before returning to normal.

"Nice try, but you'll have to do better!"

"I intend to!" Crystal shouted. "Hey you two I got an idea on how to take him out of the running, but I need your help. Will you trust me?"

"I'm not going to give you a chance to strike back. Take this!" Suigetsu shouted. He unleashed one of his signature attacks, Water Release: Greater Wave Crash. The water came rushing towards the group intent on drowning them.

Chojuro used Hiramekarie Unleashing to split the wave in half. Dariu then unleashed Lighting: Wave of Radiance to electrocute Suigetsu temporarily paralyzing him. That gave Crystal a chance to use her Wu, the Horn of the Blizzard. She blew up a storm so fierce it froze the Decapitating Cleaver Blade before it shattered into a million little pieces.

"You stupid girl! You destroyed my sword! I'm going to kill you!"

"Not if your frozen solid! A water sprite should never go up against an ice user. Hope you enjoy the deep freeze," Crystal informed him. Rushing in with a Gentle Fist strike she charged up, "Dragon Arctic Ice!" Her palm slammed hard into Suigetsu knocking the wind out of him. At the same time ice began spreading all over from his point of impact until he was frozen in a mini iceberg.

Crystal sank to her knees exhausted. Darui helped her to her feet. "You okay?"

"That just took a lot more out of me then I expected. I just need a few seconds to catch my breath."

"Is he dead?" Chojuro questioned. Crystal shook her head. "No, he's in a cryogenic sleep. To revive him all you have to do is slowly melt the ice. I hope the others are okay."

At the moment Jermaine and Omi were really beginning to regret going up against Jugo in his Curse Seal form. The guy was ten times worse then Hannibal Bean at his worse. Jugo was acting crazy attacking the two of them with his Curse Seal Blasts. The attacks pierced their armor drawing blood.

"Dang it, this guy is tough! Omi duck bro!" Jermaine yelled as Jugo tried to pound Omi flat. The little guy barely managed to roll out of the way. Sometimes it helped to have a head shaped like a bowling ball. Jermaine charged forward and did a double kick trying to unbalance Jugo, but it had no effect.

"Ha ha ha! You think you can stop me? No one can stop me! I'm going to enjoy killing you!" Jugo laughed manically. He continued laughing as he bombarded them with needle sharp skin extensions. He didn't care anymore about protecting Sasake or finding Danzo. All he wanted to do was rip Jermaine and Omi into two.

"Kajim Charm, Shimo Staff Water!"

"Grava Guard, Goliath Slingshot Gravity!"

The two weapons blocked the attacks from getting through, but they were unable to mount a counter offence as Jugo kept unleashing crazy jutsu after jutsu trying to annihilate them. Jugo punched both them sending them crashing into a wall.

"Ugh, this opponent is most dangerous. Perhaps its time we brought our B play?" Omi muttered, pulling himself free from the wall.

"That's A game Omi and I think your right. This guy is way tougher then any gang running loose in the Big Apple. I say we bust out our new Wu. Think you can keep him busy for a few minutes?"

"I think a great warrior like me can handle that. Hey ugly take this. Goose Carving Turkey, Pig Sitting On Egg, Dog Doing Backstroke!" Omi called out. His attacks confused Jugo turning him all around. Unfortunately the little guy just didn't have the strength to bring Jugo to his knees.

"Anytime you feel like helping it would be greatly appreciated!"

Jermaine pulled out a jeweled microphone. The Wu was the Musica Microphone. They had recently recovered this Wu and hadn't had a chance to test its powers yet. The Dragon of Gravity could only hope it didn't blow up in his face. "Okay, here we go. Musica Micro," he started to say before Jugo fired another blast at him. "Omi! I can't concentrate on singing if I'm trying to stay alive!"

"I'm doing the best I can! Dance of the Dragon!" In a series of movements imitating a dragon in flight Omi struck hard and fast. He kicked him the ankles, then beat him the chest, and finally stuck him the face. He landed on his feet panting. "Mom would be so pleased I finally mastered the Dance of the Dragon."

"I'm going to obliterate you!" Jugo shouted unleashing a wave of curse energy. Omi tried to stand his ground, but it was impossible. The little guy was sent skidding across the floor towards Jermaine who jumped over him. The good news he was ready to attack, the bad news? Well he was so frazzled he was unable to rap so he sang the first song that came to mind. It was one of his mother's favorites from The Little Mermaid show.

"Musica Microphone!" The Wu lit up and the sound waves from the music now became an attack. It could lull an enemy into sleep, damage their hearing, or even sooth the savage rage of individual depending on the song that was sung. The song Jermaine chose to sing was In Harmony.

_"What makes someone special? I suppose it all depends with each of us we all share as friends. The differences are our differences. They may be small or great. Variety adds spice to life so we should celebrate," _Jermaine sang. He danced about as Jugo staggered around trying to stop him from singing. The music was having a desired effect soothing the raging monster. Already the Curse State was starting to recede.

"_In harmony, harmony. Your you I'm me together we can live in harmony. If there was only one note how boring life would be. I'm glad there are so many notes in so many different keys. I hear each voice singing with a special quality. And when we sing together we bring music to the sea! In harmony! Harmony. Your you I'm me. Oh in harmony, harmony. Your you I'm me together we can live in harmony. Your you I'm me together we can live in harmony!" _

Jugo stopped dead in his tracks as he reverted to his normal human form. "How? How did you do that?"

"You know what they say man. Music and water can stop any savage beast. Omi, now! Dragon Atmosphere Gravity!" Silver shafts struck him causing him to sink to the ground with the weight of two elephants.

"Dragon Tsunami Water!" Two waves of water poured over the Hawk member drowning out any words of protest. When the water vanished the psycho was out like a light. "That should take care of him for now. In Harmony? Why would you sing that song?!"

"Hey! I like to see you rap on the fly when you're trying to avoid being turned into a street pizza. Let's hope the others are doing okay."

Kimiko was trying to keep Karin distracted long enough so she wouldn't be able to sense Danzo. Kimiko got on one hand and started spin kicking at Karin. The sensor jumped back to avoid being struck. Kimiko pushed up and tried to drive her fist into Karin's face. The grabbed her wrist preventing her from attack. With her other hand she cuffed her hard in the chest. Kimiko winced in pain, raking her free hand across her foes shoulder drawing blood. Both girls shoved themselves away from the other glairing.

"So you're not a pushover are you?" It wasn't really a question, but more of an observation of respect.

"I'm not just a sensor you know. I'm quite capable of defending myself," Karin remarked, with a hint of pride. She needed to defeat Kimiko quickly so she could get back to sensing for Danzo. So even though her taijutsu was a little lack luster she went after the Dragon of Fire with all she had.

She raced towards Kimiko palms loose. Five feet from her she sprang into the air gaining a bit of height. The moment of her fall gave her extra power as her palms shot forward ready to strike her in chest, knocking the wind out of her.

Kimiko reacted swiftly, "Third Arm Sash!" The moveable blue sash on her waist whipped out wrapping itself around Karin wrists. With great effort she flung the girl into a column, but Karin used her chakra to stick to column. Karin then used her tied wrists to pull Kimiko towards her.

Kimiko deactivated the Wu and held her hands in a spherical shape. "Dragon Blazing Fire!" A spinning vortex of fire flew through the air engulfing everything in its path. The heat was unbearable melting many of the walls. Karin dropped to the ground singeing her cloths and slightly burning her hand. Ignoring the pain she raced away trying to get some distant to get back to her mission. She had to find Danzo and fast!

"Man I hope Auara and Callie are having better luck then we are," Kimiko whispered to herself. She took a few deep breaths and then went back to searching for Karin.

Upstairs the Mizukage, the Tsuchikage and his bodyguards, along with Mifune and his samurai were stuck behind a light barrier watching as two girls battled for their lives against Danzo top ROOT members in an attempt to arrest said man. Danzo wasn't even fighting preferring to let Fu and Torune fight the battle for him. His only orders were to take anything of value from their bodies once the "traitorous" girls were dead.

"Shouldn't we do something to help them?" Mei questioned her counterpart. Her eyes furrowed in concern as Auara blocked Fu's tainto with her fans. It was a battle of wills seeing who would back down first.

"What do you expect us to do exactly? They're the ones who threw up the barrier preventing us from assisting them," Onoki replied. He was too old to be assisting in what he deemed an internal matter with another village. But his bodyguards didn't seem to agree with him.

"Lord Tsuchikage, they are fighting to protect us from Danzo trickery. We should at least attempt to aid them," Akatsuchi informed him.

"Yeah, plus think of how much payback we could dish to Konoha," Kurotsuchi added. She was a bit envious watching Callie use her Mystic Ward, Shiva Lance Combo forcing Torune to attack the holographic double of her weapon so that her real one could nick his shoulders. When he came after her she quickly recalled her weapon to her hand to block his.

"They may have interrupted the summit, but right now they are defending Konoha's best interest. I suggest you assist them before someone dies," Mifune remarked sternly.

"Fine! If anyone can break down their barrier we'll help them," Onoki snapped.

Auara was using her dance move and acting skill she had ever learned to keep out of Fu's range. She was wary of him using his jutsu against her. While she had trained under Ino to fortify her mental defenses against her clans' jutsus, not to mentioning having a protective amulet around her neck she was still worried. "I'm not about to let you prevent me from arresting your boss. Lantern Fold, Mulan Sun Fans Light!"

Her two fans transformed into spinning balls of light zigzagging through the air. Fu did a horizontal aerial spin to avoid the balls of light. One managed to cut a deep gash in his right arm. He formed the hand sign for the Mind Transfer Jutsu as he was landing. Auara didn't have a chance to block it as she was struck hard by it. He was in her head trying to suppress her consciences.

"_Now that I got your body under my control I'll just have you kill yourself."_

_ "Won't that kill you as well?" _

_ "Not if I jump back to my own body before you did."_

_ "Then I suggest you get back there now while your own body is still living!" _Auara shouted in her mind. To her immense relief Fu was dispelled from her body and forced back into her own. She smirked slightly at him. "I'm the Dragon of Light, meaning I have access to the full EM spectrum. That attack flooded your body with deadly ultraviolet rays. Now, I'm going to need a little help in order defeat you. Kages, I hope you don't mind lending me your power," she said pulling out her Wu and slipping it over her neck. "Sun Chi Lantern Light!"

The candles light bathed the Kages and their guards in its glow. They felt a small portion of their power leave their body and entered Auara powering her up. Fanning her hands out she called out her most powerful attack. "Dragon Luminous Light!" A gentle wave of rainbow light washed towards Fu. The ROOT member was still suffering a little bit from her previous attack, but still able to use his weapon to split the attack in half. The result was the energy from the wave struck the barrier shaking it badly, but not breaking it.

"Impressive, but your lacking in convection. Until you aim to kill me you can't hope to defeat me," Fu informed Auara. She just dropped down into her fighting stance for round two.

While this was happening Callie had been firing rounds of Shadowballs trying to get past Torune's defense. The quite ROOT member dodged most of them, one he actually punted away. However one did manage to tear part of his face mask off. A trickle a blood ran down his face.

Torune ignored the blood and fell into an en guard stance with his tainto. He stepped lightly forward and disengaged his blade under her lance. His tainto nicked her shoulder leaving a tiny tear in her upper arm. Torune bit off the tip of his gloves and brushed his finger on her skin

Callie backed away as much as she could, but soon found herself up against the light barrier. Her arm felt as if it was being eaten alive by flesh eating bacteria. She could see the area becoming dark red. "So, you're an Aburame aren't you? I should have guessed by the getup."

"You've just been poisoned by my special nanobugs. It's pointless for you to continue. Only I have the antidote," Torune informed her. He approached her carefully; making sure the pain was keeping her down. Danzo had drilled into his head that your prey was at its strongest when weakened.

"Torune, your about to find out why you don't mess with an Aussie! Moonstone Locust!" Callie called out, whipping the Wu out from behind her. A swarm of pale moon locust attacked the ROOT member, who unleashed his swarm to protect himself. That gave Callie a few minutes to recover. While she didn't have a specific antidote to the bugs poison, her training to be an Aboriginal shawoman and talks with Shino did help her prepare an alternative. From a tiny pouch on her belt she withdrew a paste made from special grasses, flowers, and insect larva use by her community to ward off poison bites. She chewed it feeling the pain in her arm start to numb. It wasn't enough to cure her, but should halt the spread of the poison until a med ninja took a look at her.

"You're not the only one who can use bugs. I hope you and your little friends appreciate the dark," she said kneeling placing her hands in a prayer position. "Dragon Space Darkness!" A miniature starry night sky appeared in the air. The attack wrapped itself around Torune trying to subdue him. The attack did weaken him, but he wasn't the best in ROOT for nothing. He managed to have his hive devour her attack. Springing to her feet she got ready for another attack hoping that Lu had finally managed to restrain Sasake.

Lu was having the worst luck of all the Dragon due to the simple fact that E was so enraged by the thought of Sasake capturing his younger brother, Killerbee, he forgot they were suppose to only captured him not kill him. At the moment Lu was standing next to Shi trying to figure out how to end this.

"Think you could remind your boss that he can't kill Sasake yet?" Lu demanded angrily. She winced in pain as she watched E deliver a devastating Lightning Elbow and Guillotine Drop on the psycho teenager.

"The Raikage is fully within his rights to execute an international criminal. Your concerns about "damaging realities" may have some validity, but at the moment not our main concern. If you want to save your precious reality then go do something about it ah!" Shi started to retort only to end up in a Mangekyo Sharingan induced Genjutsu.

Lu tried to shock him back to normal, but was distracted when she heard someone warning her to get out of the way. She looked up and nearly wet herself at the sight of Amaterasu, the undying black fire, coming straight at her like a missile.

Dropping Shi, she took off running. Out of the corner of her eye she saw E continuing to fight, despite the flames eating up his left arm. Sasake was using the flames to shield himself while directing the rest to go after her. "This is not good!"

"LU! Don't let the flames touch you!" Kimiko shrieked from the upper level. The Dragon of Fire forgot all about keeping Karin busy as she concentrated on using fire whips to save her friend. Her fiery red flames were consumed by the black, which grew bigger. They continued to go after Lu, who shot a zip line into the ceiling, and was ascending rapidly through the air with the fire hot on her tail.

"Lightning compliments fire so I should be able to smoother the flames. Eye of Dashi Lightning!" The hot white lightning stuck the fire dispersing it for a few seconds before it regrouped and continued on with the intent on consuming her.

"Dammit! Okay, I hope two evils cancel out one another otherwise I'm dead," Lu muttered to herself. She had reached the top of the ceiling and had no where else to go. The fire was fifteen feet below inching closer by the second. Letting go of the line she fell towards the flames with her palms outstretched. An envy green light surrounded her and two symbols appeared on her palms. Sweat poured down her face and her chest tightened as she called on the dormant evil power inside her. "Heylin Energy Blast!"

The two evil attacks struck each other head on. The resulting explosion blinded everyone. The force of energy unleashed nearly brought the building down. Lu fell towards the ground at such a velocity she was going to die if she hit. Suddenly a fierce wind slowed her down and landed in a soft sand bank cushioning her fall. She pulled off her mask and grinned at her savior. "Perfect timing, Sandman."

Garra gave her a curious look, but then focused his sights on Sasake. The Raikage was screaming about interferences, but Gaara reminded him of what they're goal was. Livid the Raikage's bodyguards came over and started to heal him.

"Sasake Uchiha, you still have the same eyes from long ago. Can you not see your actions are dragging you deeper into darkness? If you don't stop now you'll be killed," Gaara told him calmly.

"Spare me the lecture Gaara. All I have left is the darkness. Nothing will stop me from slaying Danzo and making Konoha pay for its entire wrong doings towards the Uchiha clan."

"Are you that deluded that you can't even see how much damage you're causing? Do you really think your brother Itachi would want you to cause the destruction of multiple realities in his name?" Lu growled struggling to her feet. Kimiko, who had jumped down to help along with Crystal, tried to keep the girl down, but she wasn't having it.

"Don't… you…talk… about my brother," Sasake hissed.

"I'll talk about him if I want to! You're the most stubborn selfish crazy person I have ever encountered. Look at the damage you caused. If you keep this up the evil emanating from you will destroy other realties. If you're not going to listen to my words, maybe you'll listen to my memories!"

"Lu no! You don't have the strength!" Crystal pleaded.

"He's not worth it!" Kimiko added, but Lu shook them both off. She was glowing green again and a spinning black mass appeared in her hands. The girls had no choice, but to step back as Lu unleashed her attack.

"Heylin Memory Recall!" The black mass hit everyone in the room and above freezing them in place for several minutes. All her memories of her time with the Heylin side, becoming a leader, and their battle against the shroud of evil were revealed to the group. They finally understood why the Xiaolin had gotten involved and what they were trying to do. Lu collapsed to knees exhausted after using two Heylin techniques in one day. "Do you get in now crazy?! If you continue on with your foolish revenge billions will suffer! Already your evil has torn the fabric of other realities. Give up now!"

"You are the crazy one if you think I'll stop just because of some fairy tail. I will have my revenge and nothing will stop me. Gaara your defense is good, but mine, the Susanno!" Sasake laughed manically. His defense expanded filling the whole room causing everything to descend from the sky intent on crushing them to death.

Gaara, Crystal, Jermaine, and Kimiko used their powers to try and hold up the collapsing roof while the others helped get everyone to safety. Using this distraction, Sasake ordered a frightened Karin to locate Danzo. Stunned by his coldness she meekly led him away barely glancing back at Jugo and Suigetsu, who were starting to recover.

The ROOT members were about to impale the girls with their blades when a commotion caused everyone to look up and see Sasake hanging upside down with bloodlust. Callie and Auara attacked him with Shadowclaws and Auara beams hoping to bring him down, but his lightning took care of that. The resulting explosion sent both girls crashing through the barrier, dissolving it in the process, and into Kurotsuchi. The kunochi dragged the two girls to relative safety. She let out a noise of disgust as she saw the coward Danzo and his pets flee from the summit. "Coward! Rest, you two warriors. You have more then earned it."

Sasake was ready to go after Danzo when he was attacked by the Mizukage and her bloodlimit, Lava Release Melting Apparition Technique. "Hold it right there cutie. Don't you think you've caused enough damage for one day?"

"Stay out of my way! This doesn't concern you hag!"

"My what a temper. It's a shame we have to kill you later, but even a cutie like you can't avoid justice for long. Tsuchikage, don't help me unless it looks like I'll loose. Time to show this punk the true power of Kiri," Mei informed her colleague. Gracefully she jumped over the shattered table firing Lava Globs at Sasake forcing him into the hallway. She used her Lava technique to seal herself in with him so there would be no interruptions.

"The Mizukage certainly knows how to handle business," Kurotsuchi remarked.

"Yes, I do hope she remembers to keep the scoundrel alive long enough for us to get some useful information about the Akatsuki," Akatsuchi remarked cheerfully.

"Listen! I don't hear anything. Do you think the Mizukage has finally subdued him?" Mifune asked. Ten seconds after he asked that the corpse of Zetsu sprang to life stealing part of their life force with his pores. Only Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi managed to prevent the leeching using their signature jutsus to halt the leeching.

Everyone was wondering what that attack had been about when Mei came crashing through the melted wall. Her clothes were ripped and torn, her hair was singed in several places and it looked like her Boil Release: Skilled Mist Technique had been turned on her deteriorating her own body. Parts of her skin were falling off exposing muscle and bone underneath.

A slightly rejuvenated Sasake stumbled into the room clutching his side. Karin stared to rush over to lend him some of her chakra when the Tsuchikage decided it was finally time for him to attack. "I'd stand back if I were you girly. You don't want to be disintegrated along with your boyfriend," Onoki informed Karin, as he gathered power for his attack.

"Wait Tsuchikage, we need him alive!" Mifune warned, but if fell on deaf ears.

"Dust Release: Detachment from the Primitive World Technique!" A cube of destructive energy hits its mark. Everyone dove for cover as the dust filled the air chocking everyone. E, his bodyguards, along with Gaara and his siblings plus the Xiaolin Dragons and Chojuro limped into the destroyed conference room. "Ah nice of you to finally decided to rejoin us Raikage, Kazekage and guests. Don't worry I neutralized the threat. Sasake Uchiha is no more!"

"I...pant… think you… need to count…your eggs again," Crystal managed to get out. She pointed up into the rafters were Madara had appeared. He had Sasake on his back with Karin trembling next to him.

"You really should listen to the girl. You always had a habit of getting ahead of yourself didn't you Onoki?" Madara stated. He absorbed both Sasake and Karin inside him giving her a mental command to heal him up. He surveyed the room taking note of the seven Xiaolin dragons armed and ready to battle him. "Well, I'm surprised to see there are more then one you "Xiaolin Dragons." You're quickly becoming a thorn in my side. Exactly how many of there are you?"

"That's not on your business Mr. Madara! Why don't you yell your brain and give found?" Omi demanded. No one even bothered to correct the little guy's slang they were to busy taking note of a black shroud covering Madara. The former head of the Uchiha clan seemed oblivious to his companion and took no note when its tentacles lashed out singing the air. But everyone else did and felt a deep sting inside as the realties were harmed.

"My dear friend what makes you think I'm after anything? I came merely to talk."

"Enough of this charade! What are you after?!" E roared.

"I'm not after anything at the moment. Just as I said I came here to discuss an opportunity with you. I was hoping Sasake would be able to eliminate some of you making negations easier, but I think I overestimated the boy's skills. No matter, you're still my hostages. You will help me achieve completion and initiate the Moon Eyes plan."

"Moon Eyes plan? If anyone needed to spend sometime in Belleview I say you're a prime candidate sir," Jermaine chuckled, trying hard to break the tension in the room.

"Oh you won't be laughing once I finish my story. If anything you'll be following my every command," Madara hissed. He proceeded to tell his plans to the group about the Rikdo Sannin being the host of the Ten Tailed beast and how on his deathbed he split the beast into the nine tailed demons and made the moon out of its body. He then explained that he was planning to fuse the nine demons back together so he could become the Ten Tailed host. Once he had that much power he could use his Infinitive Tsukuyumi on the moon and in return control all the people of the world forever. Needless to say no one agreed to his plan and fully intended to fight him to the death even. After declaring the Fourth Great Shinobi War he vanished leaving the group to figure out there next move.

"Right now we need to decide how we're going to handle Madara's threat when we don't have the support of Konoha," E shouted. He turned to face the Xiaolin Dragons. "Exactly who are you and what's your stake in this game?"

"Are you really that dense to ask that now?! You saw everything in my Memory Recall. You know what's at stake with Madara being powered up by the Shroud of Evil. You _knew_ he had infected his little strike force and you were still going to kill them! Do you want to be responsible for the death of billions?" Lu shouted right back at him.

""I don't have to take this from a teenager who can't hold her own on the battlefield!" The bickering and yelling got louder and several threats were made.

"THAT'S ENOUGH ALL YOU!" a voice shouted. Everyone turned to look at Auara, an expression of mixed fury and calm plastered her on her face. "We can't bicker about petty differences or ninja secrets anymore. Our enemy has declared war and whether he is aware that his actions have greater consequences then he knows, is irrelevant. To save all realties from harm we must band together in an alliance that benefits us all. Mifune suggestion earlier is the wisest course of action. Since the false Hokage is on the run my friends and I will take Konoha's position for the reminder of the Summit. After all we are its allies and carry the rank of honorary Leaf ninja. I will be the diplomatic ninja and our leader Lu will tell you what she thinks is best. Right now we need to listen to Mifune"

"Thank you. The girl is right. If the Akatsuki are able to pull off their plan then the entire world is doomed. To protect it we need the five Great Nations to act as one. Raikage, earlier I stated you were too emotional to lead, but your strength is vital right now. The others while strong fighters are not in any position to take over such a large scale alliance. Do you agree to lead it?"

"Yes! Right now though we have to secure the remaining two beasts. If they fight in the upcoming battle and lose then Madara will have all the pieces he needs to rule. My brother is going to get a serious thrashing when I find him!"

"So where is he? If he didn't report back after tricking the Akatsuki then we have no way of finding him. If Kisiame is the one after him then I fear your brother's life is forfeited," Chojuro stated.

"We'll help you track him down. Jermaine! I want you to scout ahead and find Killerbee. Protect him with your life until we can get there," Lu ordered. She handed him a small brass compass, while Crystal gave him the Wings of Tanabie and Omi lent him the Gills of Hamachie.

"No sweat Lu. I'll find the bull and if I have to drag him back by the horns I will. No fish bait is going to this city slicker down. I'll see you in a bit. Compass of Erised show me Killerbee's location! Talk to you bosses later," Jermaine called out, as he jumped out the hole and took off in the air with the Wings of Tanabie leaving a rainbow trail to follow.

"Jermaine will find your brother in no time. As for Naruto Uzimakie our co leader Raimundo is with him at the moment. Unfortunately the battle disabled our communicators so we have no way to contact him or Konoha to inform them of the events here. Someone is going to have to go in person."

"If there's no objection from the Kages, Kimiko and I, could head back to Konoha to inform them of the events and get them ready for battle," Crystal suggested.

"Yeah, not to mention catch up with the latest news. We know from the text that the Jonin council has impeached Danzo, but we still don't know if Grandmasters Chakra, Chase, and Dojo found him yet," Kimiko replied.

"It appears your friends didn't trust Danzo to begin with. So why was he given the honor of being Regent Hokage if no one trusted him?" Gaara asked confused.

"Blame the Daimyo on that one. Danzo has always been able to manipulate people to get what he wants. It stops here. Do we have your permission Kages to leave?"

"Very well get going! Send a messenger bird as soon you arrives about the status of the village and if they think they can handle their own on the battlefield!" E shouted. The two girls nodded their heads and jumped out the hole using their elements to transport them across the Land of Iron and back to Konoha.

"Now, all you I don't have to tell you this will be the greatest war ever. We have to stand united if we are going to win. With that in mind I'm nominating the Tsuchikage as my second in command. Do you accept the position?"

"Hmm I still say each should look after their own, but it seems the stakes are higher then we once believed. I will follow you Raikage. Once we inform the Daimyos' of the situation we should start amassing our forces. We have no idea when Madara will strike, but we should be ready. When the time comes will Konoha have a Hokage to lead it?"

"Count on it sir. The Jonin council assured us that once Danzo was dealt with they would name Kakashi Hatake as their leader until such time Lady Tsunade is declared fit to take back the mantle or dies," Auara replied confidently.

"Then I guess we need to secure the beasts, kill Danzo, and stop a megalomaniac from ruling the world. Sounds like fun. Oh and get your man Ao back before he looses an eye. So what do you say we wrap this up and get you Kages where you need to be hmm?"

"How are you going to that exactly?" E asked skeptically.

"Ever heard the expression 'have Wu will travel? Omi, take the Mizukage and Chojuro and located their friend. Once he secure escort her safely back to Kiri," Lu ordered.

"Right you can count on me!" Omi exclaimed removing a small cougar statue from his pocket. He flung it into the air shouting, "Crouching Cougar!" Immediately it transformed into a large two to four person riding vehicle. "After you my pretty lady."

"Hmm quite the gentlemen are you? If you only you were a little taller and not so yellow. Chojuro, hop on. We're out of here!"

"Callie, think you handle taking gramps back to Iwa?"

"It would be my pleasure. Shengaroo! Please strap yourself in and make yourself comfortable. The ride may be bumpy, but we just installed shock absorbers. G'day mates were on our way!" The contraption hopped away sending tremors were ever it landed.

"Auara, I think its best if you take the Kazekage back to Suna. Be sure to check in with Raimundo before you do. Be careful."

"Don't have to remind me Lu. I'll see you soon. This way, Your Greatness. Tunnel Armadillo! Please strap yourselves in and hang on tight. This machine can drill fifty feet per second. Bye!" The building shook as the Armadillo drilled into the snow and towards Fire Country.

"That leaves you with me Sparky. Hope you enjoy flying, but even if you don't it gives Shi here more time to tend to your arm. Silver Manta Ray! Please keep trays in the upright and lock positions. Is everyone buckled up? Okay first stop Killerbee's location, than back to Kumo. Look out Madara your going down!"


	4. Talks and Battles

Time was of the essences as everyone went their separate directions. They had to gather their forces as quickly as possible to deal with the Forth Great War. At the moment Callie was counting to ten, trying not to get fed up with the backseat drivers behind her.

"I still don't understand sir. If we destroy the Hachibi and the Kyubbi then Madara can't use them to complete his mad plans. At the same time Konoha and Kumo are weakened. It's a win win solution," Kurotsuchi pressed. She couldn't understand why they hadn't slain the Xiaolin Dragon and taken her Wu for themselves.

"You know I can hear you back there! I would think twice before betraying your new allies," Callie snarled at them. She purposely landed on some grabble sending a tremor through the whole vehicle. Onoki let out a cry of pain as his hip was rattled. "Now, this can be a smooth ride back to Iwa or I can make it ten times worse. Now are you going betray this alliance or are you going to make it work?"

"Was that really necessary? I can assure you the old Iwa is dead. That kid reminded me why I became Tsuchikage in the first place. I'll honor the alliance. Now I need to get back so my personal physician can treat my hip," Onoki informed her. He added as an afterthought, "Maybe he can help with your bug problem."

"I'm honored Tsuchikage. Akatsuchi, keep an eye on him. I'll try to make the rest of this ride smoother. I hope the rest of my team is doing okay."

Omi was waiting on top of the Crouching Cougar while Chojuro and Mei exam the ground where Ao was attacked. The ground was littered with strange poles with puppets. "I've never seen such a strange puppet show before. What does it mean?" the little guy asked.

"It seems that Danzo sensor Fu is attempting to get back the Byakugan eye. We have to hurry. I fear Ao doesn't have much time," Mei stated simply. The right side of her body was still marred due to the effects of her own attack.

"I'm…sure…will find him in… time Mizukage," Chojuro assured her as best he could. He could tell she was upset about her disfigurement ruining her chances at a favorable match. If only she could see that he cared about her as a person. Oh well that could wait until they recovered Ao from his predicament.

Auara was having an easier time transporting the Kazekage and his siblings underground. The trip was conducted in relative silence. Everyone was tired and Auara was unsure how to talk with people of such importance. Remembering her manners she addressed the group. "I wish to thank you all for saving my friend's life. We really aren't use to fighting against ninja."

"Yeah we could tell. You don't have the killer drive," Kankaro joked. Temari hit him upside the head annoyed with his callous manner. "Ignore him please. Your friends and you held your own against S-class criminals. You should be proud of yourselves."

"It's hard to believe that danger towards Naruto could have grown so much it now threatens other realities. Naruto and his friends are lucky to have your group as allies," Gaara spoke up.

"Well, he does have a way of making anyone his friend. I hope that he'll listen to reason. The way things are going I doubt we can avoid not killing anyone for much longer. We'll be meeting up with him in twenty minutes or so," Auara said. She hoped that the others were doing okay.

Lu was having a lot of fun. It turned out that while the Raikage could take having his arm burned to a crisp and amputated on the spot, he could not take flying. He was looking violently ill and it was taking Shi's entire medical know how to keep him from loosing his guts. "What is it with ninjas and flying? First Kakashi, now the Raikage. Do you shinobi have an aversion to being in the air?"

"To be fair we don't really have air travel in this world. Most everything is done on foot or boat," Dariu pointed out.

"Just concentrate on getting us to Killerbee as fast as possible. You're sure your friend can find him?" Shi asked.

"The Compass of Erised leads the person to what they most desire. Right now Jermaine desires to find and protect the Eight Tails. So don't worry about it," Lu reportedly calmly. This was the sixth time she had explained this to the group. She was getting really annoyed at repeating herself.

"Can this piece of junk go any faster?!"" E shouted. He was adjusting to his change in circumstances quite well. Most emergency amputees cried a little about losing their limb, but he was barking out orders as if it had never happened.

"We're already pushing just under mach one. How much faster do you want to go? Just strap yourself in and get ready. I fear what were going to find when we get there," Lu replied. "Be safe Jermaine."

Jermaine was flying through the air as fast as he could as he followed the blue directional dragon towards his target. He had used his elemental control to reduce his weight so he could reach his destination as swiftly as possible. He was still exhausted from his fight against Jugo and now he was going up against an even tougher opponent. "Well good thing I know how to survive the streets of NYC. That Kisame can't be that much of a pushover."

Jermaine had to make a quick course correction as a bolt of lightning nearly struck him. More electrical discharges shot into the air and it took some creative loopty loops to avoid being charred. "Yo looks like the party has started without me. Well time for the full court press!"

Kisame was enjoying himself. Samehada was swelling beyond comprehension after absorbing both Killerbee's and his demon's chakra. He rotated his blade a full one hundred and eighty degrees shaving both Killerbee and Sabuchan of their skin and chakra. "I've never seen Samehada so happy! So much chakra, so little time."

"Shut your mouth and just die already!" Killerbee shouted. He drove his super vibrato raiton knife forward intent on piercing the chest cavity. His Hachibi chakra cloak was down a few tails, but he wasn't concerned. Vibrating lighting danced across Kisame's skin, but still no damage as the attack was absorbed. With a swift slice Killerbee was forced back ten feet.

"Killerbee be careful! He's not a pushover! He can absorb your chakras with his sword!" Master Sabuchan warned. He twirled his large battle ax gaining momentum. He moved in to decapitate the fish man, but the Samehada had a mind of its own. It seemed to bend around and shred battle ax to pieces leaving the music master defenseless.

"The two of you are making this way to easy!" Kisame cackled. He was thoroughly enjoying himself. He grinned maliciously cackling a bit. "Is this the best the eight tails can offer? I'm going to enjoy cutting your legs off!" He was still laughing when the Wings of Tanabie plowed right into him.

Kisame was dragged through the trees, his sword scrapping the forest floor. A few of the shark teeth's were scratched and some of them even got stuck in the dirt. Snarling the Akatsuki member bit into the Wu and spat it in the other direction. Getting to his feet he dusted himself off and glared hatefully at the two ninjas. "Just what kind of stupid stunt was that?"

"It wasn't us you fool," Master Sabuchan informed him. He eyes darted about searching for their elusive helper. Killerbee was too impatient to wait and was already charging in. This time he was going to create such a lightning vibration it would kill him! But someone beat him to the attack.

"Leaf Hurricane!" Jermaine shouted smashing his foot in Kisame's face. Then while still hovering in the air due to his Jet Bootsu Wu he kicked him once in the chest and the other in the groin causing major discomfort for the Seven Swordsman. "Yo, I know your pride has taken a major bruising. Lee told me how much you were feuding that Gai didn't recall you. Enough chit chat I'm not about to roll over for a fish dude."

"So Kumo sent reinforcements did they? My name is Kisame Hoshigaki and do I have the honor of knowing whose life I'm about to end?" Kisame questioned, Samehada fully exposed and engorged, was resting comfortably by his side. It was literally growling in pleasure.

"The name is Jermaine the Xiaolin Dragon of Gravity! I like to see your pretty sword absorb that dude. Oh I'm an ally to Leaf and on loan to Kumo. I'm here to protect my rapping bro from the likes of city scum like you. So why don't you just give up now. Its three against one," Jermaine said dropping into his battle stance with his weapon at the ready.

"My brother sent you to help me? Well if you can fight as well as you rap I guess you'll do. Let's see what you got kid," Killerbee said spitting out some ink out of his mouth. He covered his knife handle with it. "Let's skin this stupid shark."

"Right bro, follow my lead," he told him. He zigzagged forward charging up his weapon. Keeping a careful eye on Kisame he loaded his slingshot. "Grava Guard, Goliath Slingshot Gravity!" He fired several stones that exploded in gravity wells. Jermaine smirked under his mask as Kisame tried to absorb the attacks, but was having a bit of trouble. He got a little to close to one and started being pulled to the ground.

"Here's a technique I learned in another reality. Swift!" A shower of gold stars rained down bashing the guy in several places. The basketball star jumped straight up so Killerbee could charge forward his chakra cloak fully restored. Both swords clashed together parrying back and forth. Kisame drove the sword up flipping the eight tails completely around.

"He's fast and that sword of his is hungry. Luckily it can only eat six tails at a time."

"Yeah, but if it keeps absorbing your chakras then I doubt my element or Wu can make a dent in his defense. You got any other tricks up your sleeve?" Jermaine asked.

"Just one kid. You might want to stand back this is going to get messy," Killerbee spoke. Entering his mindscape he began talking to his demon. "I know you want to go on path of destruction, but we can't with Master Sabuchan and Ponta around. Heck even that rapping Jermaine could get hurt. Look even with the kid's help I can't do it alone. I need to use version two if were going to make it out of this situation."

"_So you admit you can't do without me? Well it's nice to know when you're needed. Here comes a flood of demonic chakra_," the Hachibi said. A rush of demonic chakra encompassed the Cloud ninja transforming him into a skeleton like demonic human.

"That's got to be the grossest thing I ever seen. Is he in control at the moment?"

"For the moment he is. Bee is the only one who can exist in complete harmony with his demon. Still I don't know if it will be enough to beat Kisame."

It was a battle of wills as both Kisame and Killerbee fought. Bee pounded Kisame with all his might. The swordsman whirled his blade about shaving some of the demonic clock, but it was too much chakra even for him. Bee's demonic tackled him to the ground and started gutting him in the chest. Jermaine rushed in and gave him a vicious right hook and elbowed him hard in the face. He kicked him in the knee caps and finally pushed him back with a Graviton Well attack separating sword and owner.

"That was the worse smack down I ever gave someone. He's lucky I didn't grow up in the Bronx or worse Hell's Kitchen."

"It may have reverted me to version one, but I think we did it kid. Now we just have to finish the job."

"Heh, heh, you actually managed to hurt me. I'm impressed," Kisame laughed. The trio watched in horror as he used the stolen chakra to heal himself. "I see you understand now why my nickname is the tailed beast without a tail. I get stronger in direct proportion of how strong my opponent is. I never get tired and with the three of you feeding me I can't be defeated."

"This is not good, not good at all."

"Get that sword it the source of his power!"

"How will you get in when it's a part of me?" Kisame laughed as he bonded with his sword. Faster then the eyes could see he performed a series of hand signs. Out of his mouth spewed an ocean of water. "Water Style: Big Wave Explosion!" The entire group let out screams of horror as they become entrapped in a giant semi sphere of water. The fight had just gone up a whole other level.

While Jermaine was fighting for his life and the others were escorting Kages back to their homes the group of Konoha ninjas consisting of Lee, Kiba and Akumara, Sai, Sakura, and Hinata along with Jack, Stacey, Clay, and Dagwood had caught up Naruto's group. They were dressed for battle. They had come to tell them what the Jonin council had decided.

Raimundo was the first to spot them. He had been keeping an eye on Naruto while Yamato tried to explain to the hotel manger how they damaged his property. "Hey, look sharp guys it looks the cavalry has arrived. From the looks of it they have some grim news for us," he commented as the group arrived. Hinata ran up to Naruto and hugged him tightly happy to be reunited with her boyfriend. The others looked on smiling wanly. Their facial expressions were frozen halfway between sad and tired. "Jack, talk to me what happened man? Why aren't you back at the village restoring it?"

"My Jackbots can handle the last of the repairs. Plus the people from Wave are doing a fantastic job. But we're not here to give you a progress report," Jack told him wearily.

"We figured that. What happened back there? Why do all of you all look like you fought in a war," Kakashi demanded.

"It was sort of a mini war. Danzo's ROOT operatives attempted to carry out a horrid dharma and slaughter Lady Tsunade and along with us. He planned to study our bodies and take our Shen Gong Wu to help him in his conquest of the ninja world. It was difficult battle and more then once our lives could have entered the next cycle. Yet with the grace of Krishna we emerged victorious," Stacey informed him. That was putting it mildly considering how a majority of the ANBU were still nursing wounds.

"You guys aren't hurt are you? Hinata, they didn't injure you did the? I swear if they did I'm going to shove a Rasengon so far up the guy's ass he won't be go to the bathroom for a week!"

"I'm okay really Naruto. All of us are safe thanks in part to Sai. He saved our lives."

"Not to mention he's been a big help giving us the dirt on Danzo and his plans."

"Really? I'm surprised Sai, I thought ROOT members stuck together no matter what. How were you able to resist when you have a curse seal on you?" Yamato asked puzzled. He recalled their first mission together and how devoted Sai was to ROOTs philosophy until Naruto managed to change him. Still he didn't any bond could undo a seal like that.

"I had some help, but in the end it was my will to protect my friends from needless bloodshed that allowed me to bypass the effects of the seal. However we did not come to reminisces my newfound freedom. We have come from Konoha with new orders. But first we are curious if you have had any contact with the Xiaolin teams since they're arrival at the Kage Summit. It's vital we know what the situation is with Danzo. If he tried something then four other Kages could come after us."

"No, I haven't heard anything from Lu or the others. I'm worried that something bad happened. She's not answering her phone and I can't raise the others on their communicators."

"It's possible that if they encountered resistance from Akatsuki members, namely Sasake's Hawk Team or even Madara himself, the negative energy produced by them could have damaged the communicators. If that's the case then we have some stragglers out there with no way to contact us if there being run over by a stampeding heard of angry bulls," Clay remarked. It took a few seconds to decipher what the cow boy was trying to say.

"If they are okay they'll try and make contact with us. Then genius here can fix the phones. Right now that doesn't matter very much. You might want to sit down for this. The Jonin Council came to a lot of really tough decisions. I mean it you _really_ need to sit," Dagwood pleaded. After Yamato created some chairs to sit in it was time for some serious business.

"I think I'll start with Lady Tsunade's current status. She's still in a coma, but has recovered from most of her injuries. Her chakra reserves are starting to replenish themselves. The medicine that the Dragons brought has really helped in her recovery. Shizune is hopeful she'll awaken in the next month or two. Until then both she and Grandmaster Fung will continue to keep a diligent eye on her to make sure there are no more assassination attempts," Sakura began. Her eyes were brimming with unspilled tears. She was really worried about her mentor chances at a full recovery. She had used up so much her life force protecting the village. Would she ever be the same _if _she woke up? Plus the next part of their news was still upsetting her despite earlier assurances it wouldn't.

Lee, sensing his girlfriend's distress held her in his arms comforting her. Clearing his throat he decided to continue the briefing for her. "As soon as ROOT had been dealt with, the Jonin decided to issue emergency commands to stabilize our precocious political situation. They decided that Danzo had to pay for his treachery. We knew that you had sent two Dragons to keep an eye on him at the summit, but with the loss of communication we had to assume the worse. Grandmasters Chase and Chakra, along with Dojo have been sent on a search and kill mission."

"Why send those three out instead of hunter ninjas? It's their duty to dispatch of nuke nin. Besides, they could track Danzo and his bodyguards down faster," Kakashi pointed out.

"Normally they would, but even with the village nearly two thirds complete we couldn't spare the man power. Many of the hunter ninjas were asked to help with the interrogation of ROOT operatives. The Jonin council thought a former Prince of Darkness and the top ranking member of the Order of Concordia could handled the situation. With Dojo assisting them they should be able to eliminate Danzo quickly without causing damage to other realities," Kiba answered.

"With Danzo-sama being declared a nuke ninja a replacement for the title of Hokage had to be found quickly," Sai stated, a little bit of emotion creeping into his tone for the first time. He looked at Naruto and gave him his fake smile. "Naruto, while the Jonin were impressed by your bravery against Pein and how developed your skills are, they felt that you weren't mentally or emotionally ready to lead Konoha. Instead they selected Kakashi sensei to be Hokage for the time being. Congratulations."

Kakashi looked a little shock by the news, but took it in stride. He may have never wanted the position, but right now he had to step up and do what was best. "Thank you Sai, I'll accept the position for the time being. I'm still hopeful Tsunade-sama will recover before this position is made permanent."

"You'll make a great Hokage Kakashi sensei. Still, not all of you had to come to deliver the news. What else did the Jonin council agree on?" Naruto asked anxiously.

"Naruto-kun please don't get angry," Hinata pleaded.

"Why would I get angry Hinata-chan? What's going on?"

Sakura took a deep breath and looked her teammate square in the eye. "Naruto I know this will upset you, but you have to understand it's for the best. Konoha can't risk going to war against Kumo after what Sasake did. He kidnapped a Kage's brother and gave him to the Akatsuki. By all accounts he is a member of the Akatsuki making him an international criminal. Even if you were to keep your promise to me and bring him back I'm afraid the council would have no choice, but to execute him as the traitor he's become."

"What are you getting at Sakura? That I should go back on my promise to bring Sasake back for you? I can't do that! I want to save Sasake from his darkness not let it kill him! I won't go back on my promise I won't!"

"Naruto-kun listen to me please," Hinata pleaded grabbing his hand. She looked at him with tears streaming down her face. "Naruto, you have already done everything you can to bring Sasake back, but it's failed. I don't think this is one promise you can keep."

"Hinata I,"

"Don't you care about _any of us? What about me?_ Naruto every time you go up against the Akatsuki you nearly lose your life! I nearly died protecting you from Pein because I love you so much! All of us care about you so much that it's hurting us to ask you to give up on Sasake. I know he was your best friend, but sometimes we can change what has happened. We have to keep moving forward. Please, if you go against this order you'll be stripped of your rank. Then how will you become Hokage?"

"She's right you know. There are only so many times you can try to tame a rampaging bull before you have to shoot it," Clay stated simply.

"Your friend has done so much evil, I'm afraid that he won't be allowed to be reincarnated, but trapped in limbo instead," Stacey remarked.

"Even when I was a self proclaimed "evil genius" I didn't try to kill my friends for power," Jack said.

"Him and his friends are destroying multiple realities in order to achieve their goal. A goal that includes making you extinct. You seriously think you can change his heart?" Dagwood questioned.

Naruto just let his memories playback in front of him as he thought hard about what they were saying. It did make sense and it was logical, but he just couldn't give up on Sasake. He couldn't go back on his nindo.

Back with Jermaine, Killerbee, and Kisame the fight had intensified. Kisame was swimming around the group similar to a mutated Jaws going after the fishermen. Killerbee could breathe underwater thanks to his demonic cloak, but Master Sabuchan and Ponta were drowning.

"I got to get them out of here now!"

"Don't! I got this one covered trust me. This is a slam dunk," Jermaine said slipping something around his neck. He held his breath as he maneuvered though the water until he was grasping both Sabuchan and Ponta by the collar. With his last breath of air he shouted, "Gills of Hamachie!" A yellow glow incased the trio. When it faded they were all had green scales, fins, and gills. "Looks like Kisame isn't the only one who can turn into a merfolk."

"Clever trick, but you forget that a shark is home in the water!" Kisame shouted as he rammed Killerbee. He started dragging him away only to be kicked in the stomach by Bee as he struggled to get away. The chase was on as Bee tried to create some distance between him and the others to keep them safe. Hachibi had told him that the water would follow him, but Kisame wasn't playing fair.

"Water style: Big Shark Bullet!" The bullets rammed Killerbee in the chest eating up his cloak. He was forced once again into version two to keep up with Kisame. The shark man was vicious and had more power in this form tearing and biting all over him. Even partially transformed with cephalopod arms he couldn't get a good shot in. "Hate to break it to you, but this time the sharks going to be dining on octopus for dinner!"

Jermaine had been watching everything from a safe distance. Seeing Killerbee in distress he had to act. "Yo, you and coon stay behind me. I'm going to try to do the impossible. Stop the greatest predator in the ocean."

"Good luck young one. Put all your passion into it!" Sabuchan instructed him.

Taking a deep breath he focused all his energies on his Soul Pendent. The Soul Pendent contained the original essences of his element. In exchange for some of his life force he could tap into the zenith of his power and perform moves of unbelievable power. He didn't have to give up as much as he did when he was first given the Pendent as a Wudai, but it would leave him extremely vulnerable afterwards. He would barely have enough chi left for any attacks.

"Soul of Gravity!" The moon shaped pendent around his neck with its silver jewel light up like a beacon. He turned pure black with a silver outline. Opening his silver eyes he started rotating his arms in a swirling pulling motion. The water around them started mimicking his movements creating a deadly riptide that pulled Kisame under. "Yo fish bait, you may rule the water, but gravity still holds power over the tides!"

"Great technique, kid! This will finish him off," Killerbee shouted spewing ink to cover his descent down. He was racing towards the target getting ready to finish off Kisame in one last attack when he was surprised by a Water Prison Shark Dance attack. Kisame latched onto his prey refusing to let go absorbing more chakra. Suddenly the water bubble burst flinging everyone different directions.

Jermaine landed against some rocks dislocating his right arm and spraining his left ankle. His body armor was torn in several places and his mask was missing. He started gasping for air so he ripped off the Wu returning to normal; however he was still struggling to breathe. Most likely he had bruised a lung. "That is one tough gang banger! I don't see the coon or his master. Ugh, got to find Killerbee and protect him. Can't let the Akatsuki gain more power, would only ugh speed up the destruction of the worlds. Only got enough power left for one last attack. Better make it count"

Kisame had returned to his normal form and was chortling over his prize. The great eight tails was out like a light. "You certainly put up a struggle. I never saw Samehada so happy before. I'm sure he'll enjoy your blood as I cut your legs off!" He leaned in to cut the legs when a small purple money with a hand for tail started scratching his face. He tried to tear the little critter off his face, but it went after his sword. The critters tail lit up and with one solid hit to the handle broke the sword in two! The teeth part went flying somewhere in the forest. "You stupid little createn! Die!" he said chocking the beast.

It dissolved into a silver light and retreated back into Jermaine Soul Pendent. The kid was standing in front of Killerbee breathing hard. "How…did….you…like…my soul beast? It's similar to a summons, but he's more like my guardian angel at times. You ready to give up homme?"

"You're literally on your last leg. You have nothing left and the eight tails is unconscious. Do you really think you can keep me from my prize? It's your time to die!"

Jermaine braced himself for an attack, but it never came. Kisame was hit from behind and thrashing from being electrocuted by a small blue lion as blue lightning recharged Killerbee. He felt himself swept away by someone on a dirt board and was smiling at Lu. "What took you so long?"

"Ran into some turbulence," Lu said laughing, thinking back to the last few minutes. What had really happened was that when they had arrived in the area they couldn't land the Silver Manta Ray due to the giant water dome and foliage. So she took them up a bit higher, set the Manta on auto pilot, and gave three ninjas a crash course in parachuting. Once they had been four hundred feet off the ground they had cut their lines dropping like stones towards their target. She had seen Jermaine in trouble so she had summoned her Soul Beast to distract Kisame while using Discharge to revive Killerbee.

Lu dragged Jermaine back towards the Cloud Ninjas. They arrived just in time to see the two brothers kill Kisame with a Double Lariat attack. She smirked as she saw big brother give little brother a lecture about being responsible. "Hey, I hate to break up the warm and fuzzies, but we do need to get you guys back to Kumo ASAP."

"She's right Raikage. With one more member of the Akatsuki killed they'll be even more desperate to claim the hosts. We need to prepare," Dariu said.

"I'll heal your friend for you. Just get us back to Kumo quickly," Shi said. Lu graciously handed Jermaine to him. Summoning the Manta back she also texted a mission complete to Raimundo hoping he get it.

Jermaine and Lu weren't the only mission success. Right before Fu could impale Ao's body to get his Byugakun he was caught up in a giant whirlpool. He was slammed about for several minutes before a small blue penguin pecked him in the face forcing Fu out and leaving Ao with a hen pecked face. "I told you I was the greatest Water Dragon ever!" Omi gloated.

"Yes you are special little one. Now how about getting us back to Kiri on the double?" Mei asked.

"Come on Ao you can sit with me," Chojuro offered.

"As if I'll sit next to a crybaby. This is the most humiliating moment of my life," Ao grumbled.

Callie had managed to return the Tsuchikage and his bodyguards back home in relatively one piece. After being treated by a medical ninja for poisoning she headed back to Konoha where Crystal and Kimiko had just arrived with news about the summit.

Back with Naruto's group everyone was waiting for Naruto to respond to what they had said. The orange clad ninja opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted when the Tunnel Armadillo popped out of the ground a few feet from them. The hatch opened and out jumped the Sand Trio and Auara. "Sorry for the interruption, but I think you're going to want to hear us out."


	5. Choices

"Auara! Are you okay girlfriend? You look terrible," Dagwood said, rushing to his girl's side. She tried to brush him off stating quite clearly she could take care of herself.

"Dagwood, enough already! I'm fine; I just have a little headache from that Fu guy entering my mind. I sure showed him a think or two. I like to see how decent his complexion is after being bombarded with UV rays," Auara stated triumphantly. "Hey Jack, could your repair my communicator. It stopped working after Madara showed up and the Shroud of Evil started injecting threads of darkness into the fabric of reality."

"What? You guys had a run in with Madara?!" Yamato exclaimed. This was almost too much for him to handle. Meetings with the Fourth, the Akatsuki being led by a former clan head, and now different realities were being hurt. He was going to end up having a heart attack if this kept up.

"Madara ordered Sasake and his team to invade the Summit. While Sasake's goal may have been to kill Danzo for what he said were "crimes against the Uchiha", Madara used him in the off chance he would kill one of us weakening the Elemental Nations for his plans to come to fruition," Gaara explained patiently.

"What would those plans be?" Kakashi asked his eye narrow. Everyone was looking at the trio anxious to hear what the Uchiha was up to. Whatever it was they didn't think it would be good.

"Madara said he was going to unite the nine biju as one creating a ten tailed beast. He plans on making himself a vessel for the creature then using its power in combination with his Eternal Sharingan on the moon to create a world wide genjustus to control the world," Temari informed him.

"What?! That's crazy! How can he possibly thing we'd submit to something like that?!" Sakura shouted.

"That's what we told him! When he realized we wouldn't put up with his crap he declared that the Fourth Great Shinobi War had begun. He plans on wiping us all out once he gets his hands on the last two tailed beasts," Kankaro said, disgusted by the whole situation.

"Did he show any awareness of the Shroud attached to him? Did you guys even see it?" Raimundo pressed. He had to know incase he needed to submit proof of their claim.

"I was in a lot of pain, but all the Kages and their guards saw the Shroud. What's worse is that we felt it attacking other realities damaging them. All of us felt sharp, piercing pain in our hearts although it didn't seem like Madara had a clue about what was happening," Auara said taking back her phone from Jack. Pressing a button she showed the holographic playback for all to see.

"This is bad. If Madara learns what's enhancing his power he'll use it to further his personal agenda. If he succeeds in controlling the ninja war he could theoretically control all the realties that are damaged by the Shroud," Jack stated in a tight voice.

"You think that's bad what the other realties? If this hoodlum keeps his no good tricks up this world might end up flooded with lost souls from other realties! That is one massive headache waiting to happen," Clay said.

"Hey, I just got a new text. According to our friends they completed their missions without sustaining lasting injuries. Once they drop off their Kages and posses they'll return to Konoha waiting for further orders."

"That's good to hear. My heart is also feeling better knowing that Chakra, Chase, and Dojo will take care of Danzo. So now that leaves us with just one question. What is our next move," Stacey inquired.

"Well first things first. Kakashi Hatake, as the new Hokage this belongs to you. Unlike the false Hokage you can unlock the pendant's secrets and use it to protect the people of Konoha," Auara said quietly handing him the Leaf Pendent. The Copy Cat ninja slipped it around his neck, the pendent glowed softly as it released its power into the new Hokage.

"Thank you Auara, I promise to keep this safe. Alright, my first order of business is to instruct you to finish your mission in escorting the Kazekage and his guards back to Suna. Once that's done report back to Konoha for further instruction. Be careful and keep your eye out for danger."

"I will Kakashi-sama. Kazekage, Temari, Kankaro let's get going," she said getting back into the Tunnel Armadillo. She ran a quick system check to verify everything was in working order. Right before she left she looked at her friends, "Hey, I just want you to know that no matter what you decided to do about Sasake, the Akatsuki, or the Shroud I'm with you. Call me when you've made your choice. So anyone else have something to articulate before we leave?"

Kankaro and Temari didn't have anything to say, but Gaara was speaking softly with Naruto. No one could make out what their discussion was about, but it seemed to help Naruto out just a little. With a firm handshake he boarded the Wu vehicle. "I look forwarded to working with Konoha and the other nations to bring about the end to this threat. Be safe Naruto and remember what I said. Auara, take us back home."

After they left Kakashi looked at his assembled forces and started going through every scenario in his mind. Finally after coming to a difficult conclusion he addressed his forces as their leader for their first time. "Alright the first order of business is assessing Konoha's state of affairs. I think we should all head back. Important decisions about the alliance need to be made quickly."

"What about Danzo and his men? They're still out there causing trouble! If Grandmasters Chakra and Chase have engaged them we should be sending back up to assist them," Stacey protested.

"We have no idea where Danzo is at the moment. Danzo and his men know were after them and will be prepared for counter strike. If what Auara showed us is any indication Danzo has been planning for any retaliation from us for awhile. Sai? Honest opinion. Do you think that Chakra and Chase stand a better chance at defeating Danzo then any of us?"

Sai pondered the question for a few moments. "Danzo has files on every ninja's abilities. With his Uchiha enhancements on his eye and arm, he would be a challenge to beat. He doesn't know a whole lot about Chase and Chakra; he could underestimate them because they willingly chose to get rid of demonic power. His knowledge on them is outdated. They might be able to slay him."

"Yeah if Sasake doesn't execute him first," Jack added sarcastically.

"What is that about? What crimes did Danzo commit against Sasake and the Uchiha clan?" Sakura inquired.

"Sakura, I'm afraid that's classified information. Until we can verify it we have the reason has to stay S class."

"We are planning to end the flames of youth in Sasake. A very serious choice indeed. It would help us if we had all the facts," Lee countered. The others nodded their head in agreement wanting to know what could have driven Sasake into a relentless rage.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you. Now we should head back to Konoha and start making preparations for our war against the Akatsuki. Sasake and Danzo will have to wait a little longer. Let's head out."

"No, I'm not going," Naruto whispered. Everyone stopped in their tracks and looked at him confused.

"Naruto we have to go back. I know you want to look for Sasake but," Hinata started to say when Naruto rudely interrupted her.

"I said no I'm not going and I mean it! I don't care what the rest of you say I can not and _will not _turn my back on Sasake! I know what he's done is inexcusable and that it may be impossible to bring him back to Konoha alive. I know that he's responsible for hurting multiple realties in his mad quest for revenge. I know that he may be beyond saving, but I still have to try. I promised myself that I would save him and I will find a way to do just that. We're so close to finding him I can feel it in my bones. How can I find the answer to peace if I allow my friend to be killed to preserve it? Please let me help Sasake!"

"Naruto, enough is enough. We can't allow our emotions to dictate our actions anymore. Sasake is an S class criminal and just like any criminal it's up to us to bring him down," Sakura told her friend. She tried to place a comforting hand on his shoulder, he shrugged it off. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. What more could she say to convince him that the situation was beyond his control?

Raimundo looked at his friend in pity. He could imagine how much emotional turmoil he was in. Naruto knew logically that Sasake had to die to save the rest of the ninja world, along with others. Yet, the memory of his friend and the echoes of his promise refuse to die. After debating for a few minutes he opened his mouth addressing Jack. "Jack, do you have that special Wu with you? You know the one I'm thinking of right?"

"Raimundo no we swore not to use it unless it was dire circumstances!" Dagwood berated his friend. The ninjas looked at the Dragons wondering what they were talking about.

"It's to powerful man. If you let him use it who knows how it will alter the flow of events," Clay pointed out.

"What are you five talking about? Do you have a Shen Gong Wu that could help us find the answer to our dilemma?" Kiba asked them. He could smell their trepidation as well as what could only be described as cautious optimism.

"As you are aware we possess certain Wu with unique properties that could theoretically alter the favor of the battle. This includes sister Wu such as, the Fountain of Wei and Eagle Scope, when used in tandem can provide the user with the answer to any question," Stacey explained.

"Did you bring those Wu with you?" Sai inquired. Stacey shook her head and took a deep breath before continuing. "No, but we did bring one Wu that might help you figure out how to defeat the Akatsuki. The only problem with using it is that circumstances could change or you might hurt yourself by excessive use of the Wu. However, it might help Naruto here with his problem with Sasake. Still I don't know if we should let him use it."

"If you have something that can help me save Sasake from himself you have to let me use it. Please, I need to find a way to save him no matter what he consequences are."

"Naruto, you should really think about this. If the Dragons are this concerned the repercussions could be very serious to you, not to mention the rest of us. Don't jump into this without looking at all the possible dangers," Yamato warned.

"Trust me on this, this Wu has a way of biting you in the butt," Jack warned him. When it became apparent Naruto wasn't going to change his mind and Raimundo was serious about letting him use it Jack gave in. Removing a case from his heliopack he opened it up revealing diamond lens glasses. He handed them to Raimundo to explain their purpose.

"These are the Crystal Glasses. When worn they allow the user to glimpse the future. How far depends greatly on the user. While I doubt they're powerful enough to tell us how to stop Madara and his Moon Eye plan, they just might just give you a peek on how to help your friend. Be warned if you use this Wu in multiple successions you could permanently damage your brain. Do you still want to use them?"

"I have to know Raimundo. Sasake was my precious friend. I need to know how to save him even if it turns out he has to die," Naruto told him taking the glasses. He put the Wu over his eyes and steeled himself for what was to come. "Crystal Glasses! Ahhhhhhh!"

"Naruto!" Hinata yelled, rushing to his side, but stopped by Kakashi. He gave her a look that said not to interfere. Hinata bit her lip staring anxiously at her love wondering what he was seeing. After a few minutes Naruto took of the glasses and gave them back to Raimundo. He was panting hard and seat poured down his face, but he had a resolved look on his face. "Naruto-kun? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Hinata-hime. I know what we have to do now."

In the skies not to far away Chase and Chakra rode Dojo in desperate search for Danzo. Both of them wore their old battle armor and had enough battle gear on them to take on an army. Both were looking pretty grim. In their fifteen hundred and thirty years of life they had never encountered something like this before.

"Chase, I'm worried. Danzo has multiple Sharingans on him. Neither of us has any experience fighting someone who can predict our movements or steal our moves. Plus he's such sadist I have no idea if we can just cut him into tiny pieces without him regenerating. Agh! I never had to kill someone like him before when I was part of the Order of Concordia."

"I know Charka, I'm worried too. I wish Guan was here instead of guarding the home front. We could have used his spiritual powers to rip Danzo soul, (if he even has one), out of his body. Instead we have to hope that Dojo can help us. I doubt it."

"HEY! What is that suppose to mean? You're not the lonely one who has been in serious training these last two and half years! I can control the essences of Grandmaster Dashi with ease and I have a few tricks of my own. So if you don't want to be thrown off my back I suggest you don't diss me again."

"Sorry Dojo didn't mean to offend you. This mission is greater then anything any of us have ever faced before. The fate of not only our world or our friends ninja world is at stake, but the fate of thousands of realties are hanging in the balance. Slaying Danzo is just one small step. In order to complete our mission we need to separate the Shroud and Madara from each other. Once that's done we can figure out how to defeat both them individually and not as a combined force."

"I have the perfect weapon to use against that Shroud. I wonder how long it can resist being hacked up by my sickle! You know there is a big chance we're going to run into that kid when we go after Danzo. We have to make a choice about whether we're going to help him or capture him. What do you think brother?"

Chase closed his eyes and stated mediating. A thousand thoughts raced through his head. He knew the pull of evil was strong, in certain individuals it would consume them until there was nothing left. Still there was always a faint spark that evil could be transformed into good. He didn't know what the Uchia's fate was, but he knew for certain it wasn't for him to decide. "If we engage the boy we will assist him in slaying Danzo. That is our mission. However, should he or his allies attack us we will fight to defend ourselves. If the chance arises for us to kill him don't take it. It's not our fate to do so. Instead focus your efforts on attacking Madara. We can't let him continue damaging realties. Agreed?"

"Agreed Chase."

"Agreed and we better get ready. I just smelled them below us. We're going in."

Far away in Konoha Grandmaster Fung looked at the trembling Dimensional Globe and the darkening sky. "These omens don't bode well. I fear the final battle for all reality is nearing. I just hope that leaves are ready to bud and flower with their amazing powers."


	6. Danzo's Death Scene

Sasake and Danzo were locked into death match with each other. Both men had just recovered from a major battle and now they were unleashing their deadliest jutsus on one another. Whenever Sasake used his Mayeko Sharingan abilities to defend/attack tendrils of black, evil, energy would fall off and send shockwaves into other realties destabilizing them. The same thing appeared to be happening to Danzo when he used his stolen Sharingans to power up his attack and save his life. Viewing this horror was Karin, who still didn't fully comprehend the destruction she was witnessing. She was trying to figure out how to stop Danzo while Madara just watched in amusement, the black Shroud at his feet getting bigger and stronger with every passing moment.

"You waste Itachi's ultimate sacrifice! Arrogant Uchiha you and your clan never understood that your power was never for your personal use! It was meant to be used for the better of Konoha. Once your eyes belong to me I will wield the power properly!" Danzo shouted at Sasake. He flashed through a dozen of hand signs unleashing a dragon shaped fireball directly at the traitor.

Sasake was prepared to use Susanno to defend himself, despite the fact he was slowly weakening from continuous use. He was growling angrily and wanted Danzo blood now. As he got ready to smash the fireball to pieces the attack was stopped by someone else. Another fireball smashed into Danzo attack causing a backfire weakening its attack power. The remaining flames were reduced to nothing with water and wind. Everyone looked up and stared at the sight of giant green dragon approaching.

Two warriors jumped off the dragon's back as he shrank. The three of them formed a triangle perimeter around Danzo. Chase casually whipped out his Galvan and started twirling it expertly. Dojo was growling, and flames shot out of his nose. Chakra was pointing her late husband's katanas at the old man's head, her body poised to strike.

"Well this is interesting, I wonder who these three are," Madara mumbled under his breath. He stroked his chin in wonder trying to figure out these Dragons who kept popping up. Karin just kept her eyes on Sasake worried his safety.

"Those weak minded Jonin send traitors and a pathetic guardian beast to kill me? This only proves my way of thinking is the only way that Konoha, no the ninja world will survive."

"Danzo, I've been around for a millennium and a half, and I can tell you that being a cold blooded tyrant creates more problems then it solves. As we speak the five great ninja villages are putting aside their differences to save their world. Working together is the only way for peace to reign," Chakra informed him coldly.

"Yeah and those weak minded fools as you called them thought we be the ones to end your reign of terror," Dojo hissed.

"You make me sick Danzo. Not only did you orchestrate the complete genocide of a clan, forced a teenager to damage his soul, no the worst crime you committed was taking spoils from dead bodies. Danzo of Konoha, by order of the Jonin council you are herby sentenced to execution. Any last words?"

"Yes. Wind Style: Vacuum Wave!" A giant wave of wind struck the group scattering them. Dojo's eyes glowed as he waved his tiny arms in swirling motions. The motions caused wind to circle around the little dragon before being targeted at their caster. The wave of wind struck Danzo straight in the chest ripping apart his clothing. Dojo was panting and one of Danzo's stolen eyes closed.

"Stay out of my way! Danzo's mine!" Sasake roared. He aimed his Chidori Spear at Danzo vital parts. None of them seemed to do any damage and he had to call forth his hawk summons to avoid another attack.

Danzo soon found himself attack on both sides by the twins with Dojo slithering forward. Chase kicked off the ground gaining some height. At his peak he started spinning to protect himself from any assaults. A foot from his target her broke three of the spin and used the extra moment to power his Galvan strike. Danzo was unable to dodge with Dojo biting his foot and Chakra slicing at him. Chase struck gold slashing deep into his left shoulder blade taking out tendons, muscles, and even scratching bones.

Danzo teleported out of harms way to catch his breath, his only true eye glaring hatefully at the assembled group. "Why don't you kill the traitor down their or these Akatsuki members up there? I thought your supposed mission was to help Konoha. All I see is you two furthering your own agenda. Killing me means you allow that inferior woman to regain her place or worse they put that copy cat in power. Konoha will fall due to its inability to do whatever it takes to complete the mission. That includes executing that sorry excuse of an Uchiha near you," Danzo ranted. He had to shut up and duck when a barrage of pinpoint perfect and bursting into flames of kunai, senbons, and shrunken curtsey of Chakra.

"Do you ever shut up? I've had quieter targets then you in the past. First off, our mission was to take you out, but that doesn't mean we won't let Sasake deliver the killing move. Second, the enemy of my enemy is my friend. So right now were working with him to take you out. Once that's done we'll go after the rest them if we think we can handle it. Third stop insulting our friends. It makes us mad and you don't want to see that."

"What could you possibly do that would harm me? I'm invulnerable!"

"Why don't we test that theory out? Chase, lend me some water please," Dojo commanded, but it wasn't his voice. The shimmering outline of Grandmaster Dashi could be seen as the little dragon shape shifted into a humanoid form. Whirling his little claws/hands around he created a giant funnel of wind that sucked the air right out of Danzo.

The old man was still gasping for air as Chase summoned two underwater springs to sprout up. The wind and water merged together to form a giant waterspout. The attack was charged with lightning from Sasake with flames licking it from Chakra. The four combined elemental attacks struck him dead center. He gritted his death as the lightning surged through his body and flames burned his extremities. Blocking out the pain he performed the necessary signs and took a deep breath swallowing some water and stale air in the process. When he let it out five spheres of compressed air dissipated the attack, but his quarry had vanished.

His Sharingan arm twitched and he looked up in time to see Chase coming at him, his fist cocked back and ready to separate his head from his neck. Using the his stolen prizes he managed to side step Chase fist, but not entirely avoid his kick from his leg. Chase dusted himself off and dropped into an unusual stance. It was somewhat of a cross between tiger and crane style. "I wonder how much you can predict my next move after this one. Five Animal Style Strike!"

First Chase rushed his opponent and pummeled Danzo with a quick session of fists, most were deflected. Next he thrust his palm upward and brought it down in a clawing motion. The howl of indignity was proof he had blinded his stolen eye. After twisting out of the way he used a mantis kick in attempt to shatter a kneecap failing to connect and ending with a hard chop to the normal arm breaking the ulna. Chase was forced to make a hasty retreat as he felt bloodlust behind him. He rolled out of the way as Sasake came in ready to slice him in two.

Sasake Mangekyō Sharingan eyes were blazing, covering his katana blade with Amaterasu. He brought the flaming blade straight down intending to slice him clean in half. Danzo caught the blade and let the flames engulf him. Sasake kept pressing harder and harder until his blade nearly snapped in two. But his flames didn't consume his victim. Instead Danzo seemed to absorb the undying fire into his own Sharingan eyes strengthening him. "What is going on?!"

"Your eyes are powerful and I will enjoy replacing mine with yours. Unfortunately for you any technique you use due to your special eyes I can absorb into mine making me stronger. Your end is near Sasake for there is nothing you can do to hurt me!"

Sasake was about to retort when he caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eye. Snagging a piece of wire from his belt he quickly looped it and flung it at the same time doing the hand signs for the Dragon Fire technique. The flames traveled down the wire and attached themselves to two short metal batons. Danzo blew away one, but the second smashed into his arm burning off two stolen eyes. The batons shot back into Chakra's hands where she pressed a hidden button on them. They elongated and rounded at the end and two short handles popped up transforming her fighting sticks into tonfas. She dipped her head in thanks to Sasake.

Chakra disappeared from view and reappear next Danzo. Lightning fast she brought down the first tonfa onto his left elbow joint shattering it to pieces. Her second tonfa slipped under his defenses and smashed right into his heart. It stayed there for a few extra senses before she was sent flying backwards due to a wind jutsu. Dojo stretched and ballooned creating a safety cushion for the former assassin to land on. "You okay Chakra?"

"I'm fine and the first seeds of Danzo's defeat have been sown. Get in there and help the boys finish him off!" Chakra commanded racing away from the battle.

"But but where are you going?! I thought we agreed to stay together!" Dojo shouted, but his words fell on deaf ears. Reverting back to his human shape he unleashed the ultimate wind technique from there world. A giant roc shaped bird comprised entirely out of wind filled the sky plotting out the sun. The tri paused and looked up as the bird let loose a piercing screech as it raked its talons tearing up the ground and nearly killing all three of them. The creature vanished and Dojo fell to the ground coughing up blood. "Okay, note to self never try that when you already exhausted. Dashi, are you still there? I can hardly feel your presence."

"_I'm still here old friend, but very weak. Use my remaining power wisely. Be chary my old friend. A wounded animal is the worst kind to be hunting," Dashi whispered faintly. _ With those few parting words Dojo pushed himself off the ground. Ignoring the screaming pain inside him he went back to fray to assist water enhanced Chase and a crackling/burning Sasake as they battled a wind spewing Danzo.

Up on the ledge Karin was biting her nails in worry. Sasake's chakra was depleting rapidly from the rapid use of such high power jutsus. Even the strange darkness that she had sensed earlier was dissipating. If this kept up Danzo wouldn't be the only one dead. "Shouldn't we do something? Sasake-kun is going to be killed at this rate!"

"Hush girl you should have more faith in Sasake. He's not even using a tenth of his power. Rest assured once he's killed Danzo then we may leave this place. We have a lot of work to still do before the Moon Eye plan can occur. I wish to know more about these Xiaolin Dragons and how you kill them," Madara told her harshly. Behind him his shadow withered, stretched, and strangely gurgled in ecstasy.

"Are you insane? We should get down there and help him. The minute Danzo is dead those strangers and their summons are going to turn on him!" Karin shrieked. She was going to rant some more when Madara gave her a glare that caused her to take a step back and nearly fall off the wall. As she struggled to regain her balance she saw something that scared her.

Chakra's weapons had transformed again. By connecting her two tonfas and retracting the handles she created a bow staff. Using some of the fallen rubble she pole vaulted up towards the top of the wall. From her wrists four bolos shot out of a strange device mounted on each wrist guards. Two bolos passed harmlessly through Madara as he vanished from sight. The other two wrapped tightly around Karin who pitched off the wall. Chakra landed on top of the wall, snagging Karin with her bo. Pulling out a silk scarf from her belt she gagged Karin, shoved her into a tree and pinned her there with blunted kamas to prevent her from escaping. "Stay there and don't struggle you'll just make things worst. Ring of Fire! Come on out Madara Uchiha! I've got business with you!"

"Impressive pyrotechniques Ms. Young. You're quite adept at wielding fire. Better then most Uchiha's I would wager. You also have a quite a knack for weaponry. A femme fatale if I ever did see one," Madara chuckled, reappearing and clapping softly. Behind him the Shroud danced around in anticipation of absorbing her goodness and twisting it for its own evil powers. "So what business do you have with me? Didn't you tell Sasake-kun you were only interested in executing Danzo?"

"Danzo will be dealt with in the next ten to fifteen minutes. I poisoned him when I jabbed him with my tonfas. Right now, you're my target. I can't allow you to continue with what you're doing. No matter what it takes I will stop your threat from passing!" Chakra informed him. From her weapon pack she withdrew one short sickle and a sharp whip with sharp paper attached to the end. "Ember Blaze! There is no way for either of us to leave this Ring of Fire until our battle is concluded. My friend Kakashi Hatake told me that the Uchiha were famous for their ability to wield fire. In my world only females have had this power so please show me how an immortal male controls Agni!"

"You really think you can defeat an immortal don't you? Well then please come at me with everything you have. Fire Style: Great Dragon Fire!" Madara called out. Unlike Sasake attack this one drew fire from all around them creating a life size dragon. The creature bellowed in anger and engulfed Chakra creating a giant mushroom shaped cloud of fire and a mini sonic boom. "Foolish woman. What did she hope to accomplish?"

Suddenly Madara heard a loud warning in the back of his head. He started teleporting out of the way when he felt sharp sting accompanied by a burning sensation to his back. The Shroud also let out a shriek as it nicked by a sickle. He finished teleporting and reappeared at the far end of the ring. His one eye full of rage as the original Dragon of Fire stood up from where he was standing a few minutes ago. She had several burns on her body and blood was trickling down her face, but the wounds were slowly closing. She coughed getting the smoke out of her lungs before simply replying to Madara's earlier question. "I hoped that you would let your guard down long enough for me to make physical contact. Shall we go for round two?

Karin stopped struggling and her eyes were bulging as she watched in stunned disbelief as the two warriors vanished and reappeared in a quick succession in a deadly game of cat and mouse. It didn't matter where Madara transported Chakra seemed to be able to home in on him thanks to her training to sense her element. Several times both opponents landed fire attacks on each other and at one point Madara grabbed her whip, snapping it in half, before punching Chakra in the gut. She went down and found herself trapped by dark black tentacles that were trying smoother her. "What in the world is going on?"

"Please continue your senseless struggles. You're only increasing _our_ power," Madara purred, as he watched his mutated shadow tighten its hold on Chakra and drag her underground.

"Ugh, ahh, _our?!_ Then…you're….aware…. of…"

"The Shroud of Evil? Yes, I have been consciously aware of my new friend for sometime now. At first all the Shroud could do was help me become whole again. Oh it would increase my powers sometimes or even do something nasty on its on will. Since you and your kind have shown up we can actually talk to one another. Imagine the forces of death, evil, and hatred banding together into a conscience life form from _your reality_ and synching with me in _my own reality. _Together we can conquer not only this reality and yours, but trillions will fall under my command once I implement the Moon Eyes plan."

"I won't let that happen!" Chakra bellowed, as she tried to cut away the tentacles with her sickle. It didn't do any good. The Shroud was like the Hydra regrowing two tentacles for every one that was cut off. Already she could feel her body shutting down and fire leaving her body as it absorbed her powers to make itself stronger. Frantically she tried to grab her Star of Fate, but her hands were being pulled down. "The Xiaolin Dragons and the Leaf Ninjas will never let you win! They will kill you and then get rid of the Shroud before it causes permanent damage."

"I've already won girl you're just too stupid to realize that. Since you gave me such a wonderful challenge, I think you should see what I'm talking about. Shroud, why don't you show her what havoc you've already brought?"

The Shroud complied with little fuss and wrapped a tentacle around her head squeezing her brain tightly. Chakra screamed as tears streamed down her face along with blood. Her brain was assaulted with images and deep in her heart she knew Grandmaster Fung was witnessing the same events via the Dimensional Globe.

_Teenage mutants at a rally in D.C. fighting for equal rights were suddenly chocking and throwing up blood. Several of them including a petite brown hair girl and a teenage boy with scars lost control of their powers nearly destroying the stage they were on._

_ In a reality with electric superheroes, justice leagues, and teen titans each and every one of them was dying as their world around them started to vanish from sight._

_ A fourteen year old boy in the form of a crimson dragon was fighting magical creatures with his former Hunts clan girlfriend. Suddenly their magic vanished and they fainted._

_ Two ghosts, one a boy and the other ghost priestess were fighting against a green vortex weather ghost when their powers vanished. Ectoplasm started oozing out of their pores as they were being engulfed by darkness as their human friends came over to help them._

_ A teenager was jumping up and down celebrating earning his eighth Sinnoh badge with his Pikachu and four friends when they clutched their hearts in pain. Light, earth, electricity flew out of their bodies as the forth member tried to heal them_

_ A blond Seeker and his girlfriend were chasing down an Eliminator in hopes of finding answers. Suddenly their Titans returned to their amulets and the kids own powers turned on them._

_ A twelve year old boy with flashing orange eyes was in the middle of training against a Kraken when his powers vanished. He lost concentration and plunged into the sea with the creature coming after him._

Chakra had almost been pulled completely into the ground, her power drained. The visions she saw ignited her blazing heart and she let loose her original move. Her own version of the ultimate defense, "Firestorm!" The Shroud had no choice, but to let go as she started creating a swirling firestorm around her body, the flames further from her were so hot they were blue! She didn't stop there as she twisted the Ring of Fire into her favorite attack, "Flaming Phoenix!"

Madara and the Shroud created their own defense with his Eternal Makeyo _Sharingan_ for protection. He copied the attack and then sent his and her own flying towards her. She managed to deflect most of the fire, but she was still sent skidding into a tree. Her eyes fluttered before she slumped down. Madara pulled out a kunai determined to end this now. "You really are quite troublesome Ms. Young. At least you've earned a warriors death," he chuckled. He picked her up by the scruff of her neck and was prepared to cut her jugular when his partner warned him to get out of the way now!

He wasn't fast enough. Faster then the eye could see Chakra cut a deep gap into his chest with the Star of Fate. The wound began to fester and smell as blood trickled down. Behind the former Uchiha clan leader the exact same wound appeared on the Shroud which was oozing black tar. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!"

"The Star of Fate was blessed by the Immortals who once roamed China. It is the only known weapon that can wound or kill an immortal by using ones own immortality as a weapon. All I have to do is plunge this into your heart and I'll suck your immortality right out of you and shove it back in so hard you'll burst. Don't get any ideas about separating the weapon from me because we're bonded together," Chakra warned, sweat pouring down her face. She sank to her knees the weapon out to keep him away.

Madara was ready to kill her when they both plus Karin heard a commotion down below. The poison Chakra spoke of was finally taking effect. Danzo's stolen eyes were infected and dying so he couldn't escape. Using the last of Dashi's power Dojo suppressed Danzo's wind affinity while Chase used a forbidden water technique to control the water in Danzo's body keeping him in place. "Do it Sasake! I don't know how long I can keep him still!"

"Fools! You're dooming us all!" Danzo ranted.

"Shut up! This is for my clan, me, and especially Itachi! Chidori!" Sasake screamed. Faster then he had ever done before he tore across the ground accompanied by the sound of a thousand birds. His eyes filled with rage and hatred he drove his jutsu straight through the old warhawks neck severing his head from his body. Danzo head went flying through the air coating everyone in blood as the body collapsed. Not satisfied with that Sasake turned his jutsu on the body savagely destroying it until there was nothing left. The Uchiha was panting, but some of his rage had been satisfied. He turned to the two individuals who had helped him and the look in his eyes scared them. "Danzo is dead and I thank you for letting me deliver the killing blow. But my revenge is far from complete. You have aligned yourself with Konoha and now you're going to pay!"

"Stop! You can't let the darkness consume you forever! Even when I was the Lord of Darkness I never let it go this far. Our mission was to kill Danzo and we've done that! Let us leave in peace!"

"Come on kid you can't really want to kill us," Dojo chuckled nervously.

Sasake took two steps forward ready to kill them when Madara shouted at him to stop. "Leave them alone, there not our target. Xiaolin Dragons, you've earned this repast, but don't think this is over. We will meet again. Sasake, Karin let's go," Madara commanded. A few minutes later they had vanished as they were teleported away. After collecting Danzo's severed head Chase and Dojo flew up to check on Chakra.

"You okay sis? Anything broken?"

"Ugh, I'll be okay once the Tear of the God works its magic. Almost makes you wish we were immortal demons again huh?"

"Not a chance. Well we accomplished our mission of killing Danzo. From the way your beat up I take it you managed to wound Madara, which is a good thing. I say we make tracks back to Leaf and report in."

"What are we going to tell them about Mr. Dark and Gloomy? They're going to wonder why we didn't kill him when we had the chance," Dojo reminded them as they flew off.

"As I said before we'll cross that bridge when we get there. Dark omens are appearing. The final battle isn't far off," Chase stated.

"When it comes we need to fight to protect not only our realities, but everyone's from danger," Chakra whispered. A silence filled the air as the trio made their way home.


	7. Visions and Opinions

The Konoha group was making double time as they headed back home. As they headed back Naruto was explaining what he had seen when he used the Shen Gong Wu and his plan on how to keep both promises he had made.

"Naruto how far into the future were you able to see exactly?" Sakura questioned. She was still very concerned about the side effects the Dragons had mentioned. So far it looked like he was holding up okay, but that could change at any minute.

"I'm not sure, but I got the sense that I was previewing an event that would be taken place in the next few days. I don't have an exact location or time frame, but hey that's never stopped us before right?" Naruto grinned at her. He managed to duck before Sakura could hit him.

"Sakura-chan! Now is not the time to let your temper get the best of you. We need to figure out Naruto's vision and how it can benefit the new Five Great Nation Alliance," Lee chastised his girlfriend.

"We're about the plan a major counter offense against an organization that destroyed our home, murdered scores of people, and apparently have the power to take control off our minds. We don't have the luxury of being funny at the moment."

"At times such as these one needs humor to keep their sanity," Dagwood responded.

"Besides the Crystal Glasses are a tricky Wu. They show you what will happen in the near future, but the definition of near is ambiguous. Near could mean the next fear seconds or next week," Jack called down from the sky. He was providing aerial support using his helipack. So far they hadn't been followed and everything seemed normal. Still as an added precaution he had a few Jackbots doing recon about a mile ahead of them.

"Naruto-kun what exactly did you see when you put on the glasses? Hinata inquired. She was very worried that the vision of the future would affect Naruto's judgment.

"I saw Sasake and me battling it out under a dome conjured by the Xiaolin Dragons and their elements. I saw strange colored disks in their hands and they were partially made out of elements. I could see and hear sounds of a great battle going on outside the dome. I thought I got glimpses of the Kages and their ninja battling Madara, but he looked different."

"Different how? Was his mask gone or had he grown into a giant monster?" Kiba quipped. He was eager to bring an end to this long conflict as soon as possible. Behind him Akumara yipped in agreement.

"I couldn't really tell, but he looked like part of his body was decaying on the spot. There was a deep gash on his chest that was festering. I swear I could smell rotting fish. That Shroud was trying to close the wound with bloody skin. I could just make out the outline of something that looked like an eyeball on a patch, but I think I was just imagining it. I wish I could tell you more, but I couldn't focus on that."

"Not surprising since the glasses are meant to give the users a clear and precise vision of one occurrence. Madara may be a threat to us all, but at the time your vision took place your focus was on Sasake, so the events surrounding him take precedent," Stacey added. The young artist was chanting prayers of protection to Vishnu as the continued on their fast past trek towards the Leaf Village.

"Still it would be nice if Dickless had seen a way to stop Madara. From his poor description it sounds like Madara was weakened greatly. Possibly as a result from a fight with Danzo," Sai pointed out.

"What I'm more concerned about was that fact that the Shroud of Evil was actively trying to heal Madara. If that's the case then he's aware of the Shroud's existence and is using its power to further his own goals. But I didn't think an evil Shroud could heal wounds. I thought you told us that it could only destroy things," Yamato stated. This was becoming a whole new shogi game.

"It does. It thrives on death, destruction, and evil. It Naruto saw it trying heal Madara's wound with bloody skin they it probably took remains from a corpse and was patching Madara up so he could continue on his world domination kick, but we can chat about that later. What else happened between you and Sasake while you were in the dome?" Raimundo demanded.

"Time seemed to speed up. We were fighting and it made what happen at the Valley of the End look like a stroll through the park. I was using the Fox's chakra and my own together. Sasake was using his new techniques against me. Then something strange happened, those disks started circling Sasake, literally going though his body at times. He looked like he was in a lot of pain and his body was distorting and twisting inside out."

"I think I'm going to lose my lunch!" Sakura said, covering her mouth as she turned green. The thought of her first love literally inside out was disturbing image to think about.

"What happened next? What did _you_ do?" Kakashi pressed. If they were to take this vision of the future seriously they had to decipher everything down to the last detail. If the Leaf Village was to be trusted after the stunt Danzo pulled Kakashi had to be upfront about everything, including a vision of a future event. The weight of the Leaf Pendent he now wore dug deep into his skin reminding him of his new responsibilities.

"I was drawing seals of some kind with one hand. I could feel the weight of an object on my belt and it was throbbing with power. There was a flash of light and something bluish white, almost vapor like, came out of Sasake's mouth and just hovered there while his body was turned to stone. I completed the seals which started to glow softly. I was performing a long procession of hand signs using the Dragons power with my own to power the seals to perform some kind of jutsu. The vision ended before I saw the final result. What do you think Kakashi-sensei? What does it all mean?"

"Well I'm not sure entirely, but the fact that you were using seals means you must have been ready to perform a high risk fuinjutsu. Considering you have no knowledge or training I'm shocked that you would be attempting something so dangerous. The question is why you were using outside sources to power your jutsu and what were you attempting to do to whatever escaped Sasake's mouth. Hmm this is quite puzzling."

Up ahead the Xiaolin Dragons were talking amongst themselves. They had a theory about what Naruto saw, but they couldn't even imagine themselves _attempting_ what he saw them doing. "Are we sure that cowboy is right in the head? That's one tall tale he's telling. How could he even conceive that we would use that particular technique to aid him? It's too dangerous!"

"I agree with Clay, using the Judgment of the Twelve Dragons is very dangerous gamble. While it may tip the odds of Naruto and Sasake's fated battle in his favor, the cost would be devastating. Mainly for us considering the chances of us dying are quite high! I don't know if we have the strength pull something off like that. We're not the Ancient Dragons! We don't have control over what happens once the elements are released!" Dagwood commented briskly. He shook his head in disbelief. They had come to the world to save it along with every reality from destruction. He didn't think that meant he would have to give up his life.

"You can't be so negative Dagwood. From what Naruto told us our technique turned Sasake's body to stone thus fulfilling its purpose of making his outside match his inside. Wish that had happened to Hannibal Bean instead of being an immortal vegetable. So that's one promise kept sort of. If Sasake's a stone statue he can't cause war between Kumo and Konoha right" Jack asked from just above their heads.

"Then what was the point of the seals? He's not master like his father. I know he talked to him, but I don't think he had time to impart any of his skills or knowledge to Naruto. So what was Naruto attempting to do? After all Sasake's dead in his vision, what more could he do for him except pray for his soul?" Stacey inquired.

"The answers right in the question Stacey. Have you forgotten that in this world they can use seals to call upon gods to do their bidding? If they can do that how farfetched is it they have a seal jutsu that could give them power over someone soul?"

"That's blasphemy Raimundo! To ask favors of beings like Shigami and Vishnu is one thing. To completely take control over the reincarnation cycle and chose the next life for someone's soul, their very essences in the karmic wheel of fate, is unthinkable! Shiva would torch him and the creatures of the Hindu apocalypse wouldn't allow a mere mortal to choose the fate of such a tainted soul."

"We're not in Mumbai Stacey. The rules of your religion don't govern them. I'm positive that the seals he was drawing in his vision of the future are for cleansing Sasake's soul and constructing a new body to house his soul once the reincarnation is finished. I think the technical term for this is "tensei" or "reincarnation of the soul". Naruto wouldn't have the power needed to live after casting such a powerful jutsu even with the Fox's power. With us lending him strength the jutsu probably wouldn't require as much chakra."

"True Rai, but how exactly are we supposed to aid him when it takes all twelve of us in sync to pull of this little stunt? At the moment we're scattered across the Elemental lands in world's about to go to war with a psychopath on steroids. In order for Naruto's vision to come to pass all of us need to be in the same area and I don't see that happening anytime soon."

"Dagwood's right you all. Are we sure the Crystal Glasses are working right? They've been wrong before. Remember that incident with Omi?"

"Hey, that was when I was the evil boy genius and had Vlad on pay role! I think we can trust the knucklehead to be telling the truth. The only question remaining isn't why we would use such a dangerous technique. I think the question would be how do we help Naruto learn those seals."

"Yes I'm wondering that myself. You Dragon's wouldn't happen to have any ideas on that subject now would you?" Kakashi asked them, as he suddenly appeared in the mist of the group. To say they were scared out of their skins was an understatement. Stacey was so startled she nearly blasted him with the Kazoo Atom incinerating him.

"DON'T DO THAT! I nearly reduced you to a few free floating molecules!"

"You should pay more attention to your surroundings instead of going on and on like that. Now tell me what you think about Naruto's vision of the future," Kakashi told them. So the Dragons filled him in on what they thought it meant.

Meanwhile the trio of Chakra, Chase, and Dojo were rapidly approaching Konoha with Danzo's head as proof of his untimely demise. Yet something wasn't sitting right with them. It was like the itch that you just can't scratch. For experienced warriors like the Young twins combined with their extend life the way Danzo went down was way to easy.

Dojo noticed the silence. "What's got your robes in a knot? I haven't seen you two this quite since Dashi grounded you after he caught you stealing his jasmine tea stock."

"Sorry Dojo we just feel that something isn't quite right. Did you feel anything suspicious when Danzo was beheaded?" Chase queried.

"No not really Chase. I was a little preoccupied with staying awake after using Dashi's essences for so long. Why do you ask?"

"Because I think that Danzo went down way to easily."

"Easily! It took everything we had plus some forbidden stuff just to hold in place long enough for the Avenger to slay him! How was that easy?!"

"You're forgetting Dojo that the man was famous for using forbidden and immoral techniques to further his goal. We know that he used stolen Sharingans to keep himself alive. The way his arm looked reminded me of tree bark. I wouldn't put it past the creep to have used DNA from the First Hokage to grant him his moketon powers. With all those special abilities how did we manage to kill him? No, I think he might still be alive"

"The guy lost his head! You are holding his head! We saw that kid reduce the body to nothing except a few free floating molecules! What in the name of all things holy makes you think he's still alive?!"

"How can we be sure that we _really_ saw Sasake Uchiha kill Danzo? He could have used his Tsuykomi illusion on us to make us think he killed him. I'm not saying Danzo is completely alive Dojo, but I would bet that Madara and the Shroud would have more then a dozen uses for the guy's body. Either way we'll have to report this to the Jonin council and see what they think. Maybe Shizune can learn something from his head."

"Oh things are quickly going from bad to worse. Hang on I'm punching it to warp speed."

Meanwhile Karin was allowing (under threat of course) for Madara to bite her. She winced as her chakra was drained by Madara, but it was to no benefit. The gash in his chest was refusing to close. Karin eyed the Shroud carefully as it withered and shrank from the injury. Sasake was off to the side glaring angrily at the immortal Uchiha. He was disgusted that the man before him had allowed himself to be hurt by the allies of the Leaf Village. Not to mention one other thing.

"How could you let your guard down against that woman? You knew she was powerful and expert on weapons. How could you not sense that her tainto would do this to you?"

"If you don't hold your tongue you'll soon find it ripped out of your mouth! I may have underestimated Leaf's allies in the past, but no more. My friend has informed me all about the "Xiaolin Dragons", their strengths and more importantly their weakness. Should they attempt to aid the Shinobi Alliance they will find themselves in a dire predicament. What's with the sour look Sasake? You will soon have your complete revenge against Konoha."

"Why do you think? You told me I could obliterate Danzo for his crimes. Instead you have me drag his right arm and bits and pieces of him back with us so you could use them to fix yourself. How do you think I feel?!"

"Sasake calm down please! Ugh enough Madara it isn't working. My chakra can't heal your wound. Whatever that enchanted blade did to your body chakra alone won't fix it," Karin panted, removing her arm from his mouth.

"I'm aware of that which is why I asked you to bring parts of Danzo with us. If I'm to complete my Moon Eye plans I need to be at full strength. So, pardon the expression, I will take a leaf out of Danzo book and use his body parts to repair myself. Don't look so disgusted dear Sasake. The end is near."

In Konoha Grandmaster Fung had left Tsunade's tent and was searching for Shikaku and Shikamaru to find out what was going on. While searching he spotted his students, Crystal and Kimiko, helping finish repairs to the village. It was astonishing how quickly one could rebuild a village when you had talent, skilled labors, and Shen Gong Wu.

He found his quarry discussing possible strategies with the rest of the Jonin council. They had heard what happened at the Kage Summit and that the Dragons were tracking down Kakashi. There was no doubt in their minds he would accept the responsibility as Hokage. Still they were unsure how to proceed as part of the alliance without a leader or news from the Raikage. Grandmaster Fung cleared his throat, "Pardon my intrusion, but I was hoping I could be of some assistance."

"Your assistance is greatly appreciated. How's Lady Tsunade doing?" inquired Tsume.

"Recovering slowly I'm afraid. The drugs we gave her have repaired most of the internal damage, but she's still in a coma. I fear it could be weeks or months before her psyche has healed enough to wake up."

"Have you received any news from the rest of your students or your fellow grandmasters?" Inoichi asked. He, like everyone else wanted to make sure that Danzo wouldn't be coming back.

"Not yet, but I sense they will be returning soon. Until they do I like to bestow a gift that I think you might have some use for," Fung replied pulling out a bamboo chronicle from behind his back. The council looked at it curious about what it was. "This is the most revered battle text in my world. It's called the Art of War written by Sun Zi Bing Fa in the 6th century. This thirteen chapter chronicle contains valuable information ranging from Laying Plans, Maneuvering, to the Attack by Fire. I'm positive you Nara can make use of this in your battle plans."

"Thank you Grandmaster Fung I'm sure it will be a big help to us," Shikaku informed him, opening the chronicle and absorbing the information.

"Yeah, this is going to give us a distinct advantage. I doubt the Akatsuki are going to expect an attack based on another world's strategy," Shikamaru told him. Suddenly there was a commotion outside and everyone raced out to see Omi, Callie, Lu and Jermaine, and Auara along with the twins and Dojo returning. The looks on their faces indicated that what they had to share wouldn't be that pleasant.


	8. The Begining of the End

"So what's the verdict Shizune? Is Danzo truly gone or should we be on the lookout for his eventual return?" Chakra asked. It had been a few hours since they had returned. At the moment all the Kages, including Kakashi who had returned an hour earlier, were having another summit via holographic communication jutsu about what they're next step was. Raimundo, Lu, and Chase were also with them representing the Xiaolin Dragon's own interest in the outcome of the inevitable battle. Everyone else was waiting tensely to see what would happen next.

"I've never seen anything like this before. The only thing that even remotely resembles this is the early test subjects of Orichimaru. He experimented in implanting foreign DNA into others in hopes they would gain that person's abilities, but aside from Yamato everyone died of sever rejection. I don't have a inkling how Danzo managed to incorporate _two_ separate DNA strands into his system along with his own without dying. I can't be a hundred percent sure or not if Danzo's dead. If he was able to combine the First Hokage's DNA along with Uchiha's it's possible he survived being beheaded," Shizune reported, a slight quiver to her voice. She was truly frightened at the thought of Danzo returning to finish the job on Lady Tsunade. "We have to inform the Kages of the possibility that Danzo is still alive. They're no going to be too pleased."

"They're not pleased right now! The only cheer I heard out of them was that I managed to wound Madara. Apparently it's not every day you injured the scourge of the ninja world and it gives them hope that there is a way to bring Madara down. I just wish they get off my brother's and mine back about working with Sasake instead killing him as well."

"Didn't they listen to your report? You never had the opportunity to kill him, and even if you had it wasn't your primary mission. Surely they understand that right?"

"When the winds shake the rafters so hard, it's impossible to forget its wasn't your job to secure them down. Forgive the intrusion I couldn't help, but overhear your discussion. This conundrum has gotten far more complicated then any of us first believed. I must admit I never dreamed that when we came here that the Dragons would be forced into a war nor that you would resume your old ways Chakra," Grandmaster Fung said with a sigh. Wrapped around his neck was a sleeping Dojo. After using the essences of his former master the little dragon was worn out. It would be hours before he recovered.

"None of us thought it was this bad Anthony. We tried to prevent the Shroud from coming here and synching up with Madara. It's unfortunate that it happened however that flame has been snuffed out. Our priority right now is to figure out how the end the Fourth Great Shinobi war with minimal casualties in this and any other reality. So have the Heads of State stopped snipping and backstabbing each other long enough to figure out how we find Madara and his forces?"

"The rifts that have divided the nations are very deep and not easily repaired. Trust is very difficult to earn and our presences is a major concern to one another. Until they have come to a consensus there's not much we can do. I suggest that we join the Dragons and their friends for ramen and see what happens."

In the partially restored Hokage Tower Kakashi was trying his best not to lose his temper as he communicated with the rest of the Kages. They had been in an emergency war meeting for over two hours and still a consensus hadn't been reached. It wasn't that he didn't respect E's authority as the leader of the alliance, on the contrary he respected man a great deal, the problem was he didn't seem eager to listen to any consul other then his own. The newly made Kage ran a hand through his silver locks in attempt to calm down. Chase gave him a sympathetic glance while Raimundo was doing his best to keep a hot tempered Lu in check.

"So Kakashi has your medical corps come to a conclusion yet about the status of Danzo? Should the Alliance be on the lookout for his traitorous hide or can we relax on that particular issue?" Onoki demanded. The Tsuchikage was looking at lot better in the hologram. It appeared that his hip had stopped bothering him as much as before. It appeared Callie had kept her word about the holistic medicine in exchange for treatment for her bug problem.

"Moments ago I received a report from the head of my Medical Corps. According to her medical report Danzo did extensive experimentation on himself using body parts from the Uchiha Massacre in combination with the First Hokage's own DNA. The result drastically altered his body giving him tremendous power, at the cost of weakening him after use. After examining the head thoroughly she was unable to give me a definitive answer about whether or not Danzo is coming back, but she greatly suspects that it's possible that he survived the beheading. With that being said I have asked the ANBU to perform extra patrols and keep an eye out for him. I have a former associate of his leading the patrol."

"You trust this person considering he was trained by Danzo? How do you know he won't betray you?" Mei asked. Her guards were both recovered from the assault on the Kage summit.

"Sai at great personal risk revealed the information we used to track and kill Danzo. He is loyal to his friends and I trust him with my life. He will not betray us should Danzo return," Kakashi said, with convection. His one eye stared them down just daring the other Kages to contradict him.

"At any length Sai is not your true problem. It's not even the possible return of Danzo that we should be worried about. The true issue at hand is how to stop Madara from completing his plan. Even though my sister was able to deal him a major wound we have to assume that he has a way to heal from that. The sensor girl that was with them, Karin I believe was her name, had the ability to allow others to heal by biting her skin and absorbing her chakra. Its entirely possible Madara will use the same strategy or failing at that use the remains of Danzo to graph skin over the gash. The vision Naruto Uzumaki had seems to confirm that fact. As Kages you should be preparing for the final battle against him otherwise the Fourth Great Shinobi War will end with the whole world under his mind control," Chase interjected. The former Prince of Darkness was known for his patience, but even he had his limits when it came to politics.

"I have strong dislike in putting stock into any so called visions of the future based on some juju trinket," E growled. As the leader of the Alliance he had to weigh all the Kages advice and come up with a strategy that would ensure there strategy. He respected the Xiaolin Dragons a great deal, partially because of Jermaine's efforts to keep Killer Bee safe from Kisame, but he wasn't about to gamble the future of the ninja world based on the say so of a weak ninja like Naruto.

"After everything that has happened, you doubt the power of a Sheng Gong Wu? Without our Wu your brother would have been captured by the Akatsuki and had his demon sucked right out of him! Do you have such little faith in our abilities that you would dismiss our contributions to this war so easily Sparky? In the ninja world you have jutsus that control the elements, summon amazing creatures and even affect time and space. Is it that hard to comprehend we have "Juju trinket" as you call it that can glimpse into the future?" Lu demanded angrily. She had worked so hard to earn the respect of the Raikage, in part because they shared the same element. After returning him to Kumo and helping save his brother she believed she had earned it.

"The vision bestowed to Naruto by the Crystal Glasses has given us a tactical advantage over Madara and the Shroud. Up until now we have been powerless against his Eternal Sharingan and its Reality Incinerating Tentacles. At least this way the odds of survival have spiked dramatically. I understand that Naruto's vision was more about him brining an end to Sasake Uchiha, but it still shows us what tricks to expect from the two of them," Raimundo pointed out.

"I have to agree with the Dragon of the Wind. While we may question the origins of the vision we should heed its warning and act accordingly. By the description of the geography the final battle will take place near the border of Fire and Grass. If our troops are stationed properly we might be able to catch Madara by surprise," Garra spoke up. Out of all the Kages, next to Kakashi he had the most faith in Naruto's vision. "Remember while we may have superior numbers Madara has seven demons at his disposal along with a range of unknown jutsus. We can't underestimate him."

"The Kazekage is right. The last time we underestimated an opponent Sasake Uchiha nearly managed to kill one of us. Madara was serious about starting a war with us. We have to be serious in our response," Mei said in agreement.

"As much as I detest putting faith in visions we can't deny the possibility its true. I say we make our battle plans based on the fact it could be true. Who knows, we might actually out predict an Uchiha," Onoki laughed.

"So what is our battle plan Raikage? How are we going to take down the Akatsuki for good?" Kakashi asked.

"Fine, since all of you believe the hallucinations of a brat I'll go along with you. We shall plan a full frontal attack in the area described. Our goals are two fold. One destroy the Akatsuki at all costs," E began. Everyone listened closely as he continued to outline his plan.

At the moment the wounded Immortal was standing at the base of the Demonic Statue with Karin supporting him. Off to the side Sasake was depositing Danzo's corpse on a slab of rock with great disgust. He hated the fact that he'd been forced to carry the body of his hated foe back here. "Do you mind explaining what it is were doing here? How do you expect to implement your Moon Eye plan now? It's obvious by now your shark friend Kisame has failed in his attempts to secure the Eight Tails and that fool Naruto is still walking around so you don't have the Nine Tails. What is it that you hope to accomplish here?"

"Drop the sarcasm Sasake or I'll be forced to remove your tongue. I have my reasons for bringing us back here and they will become quite clear in a few hours, but first I need to heal. Girl! Prep the body for donation. I want Danzo stolen DNA graphed onto my wound within the hour."

"R..right sir. I'll get it ready for donation quickly. Sasake, I need your help in seeing if the tissue is still alive," Karin said nervously. The smell of rotting flesh was starting to get to her. Right now all she really wanted to do was cuddle with Sasake and forget Madara's crazy plan, but she doubted he would agree with her.

Sasake gave her a glaring look, but complied. "We're not done here Madara. After you're healed up I want a full explanation of what you're planning and why I should keep helping you when I should be out destroying Konoha." Wiping the blood from his face he helped Karin carry the body into the infirmary to prepare it for the surgery. He silently vowed the minute he didn't need Madara he would leave and take his vengeance on Konoha.

Madara managed to keep his composure until the two of them locked the infirmary door behind them. It was only then that he collapsed against the Demonic Stature letting out gasping breaths. "I haven't felt this much pain since my battle with Izuna in order to get his eyes. Ah! How could a weapon blessed to kill immortals in one world injure ones in this world?" Madara asked out loud. Behind him the Shroud gurgled and hissed informing his symbiotic partner about why the weapon hurt them so badly. "Ah I think I understand now. It doesn't matter that it's from another world as long as it's been blessed she can use its unique properties as she sees fit. These Dragons are quite a nuisance aren't they? Their abilities are certainly impressive and their Shen Gong Wu are very interesting, but they are still no match for my powers. Resistance against the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan is futile," he chuckled, before he started coughing up blood. He was forced to remove his mask temporarily to avoid chocking on the blood. Once it was cleaned up he put the mask back on. "When I see that woman again I am going to give her a long and torturous death for actions!"

The Shroud wrapped his tentacles around the Uchiha trying to calm him down. He had been wounded too, losing much of his strength and mass, but they couldn't rush into the final battle half cocked. One of his tentacles darted inside the eyehole in his mask connecting with Madara's eyes. It then began transmitting its knowledge and memories of the Xiaolin Dragons through the optic nerve. Madara observed the memories with great care trying to find a weakness he could use against them. When he found something that he could use he couldn't help, but smirk. "Well that's certainly interesting. Thank you for the information partner. It was very informative. The Dragons think they are Konoha's ace. The looks of despair on their face when I use them to bring the end of the ninja world will be priceless."

The infirmary door opened and Karin stepped out wearing scrubs. "Sir? Danzo's body is prepped for the surgery. We have to do the graphing as soon as possible before the tissue dies. Should I put you under or do you want to be awake for the procedure?"

"I'll cast a numbing jutsu on myself so I don't feel anything. Just be sure you only put the healthy tissue over the wound. I don't want to have to deal with gangrene when I'm taking down the Shinobi alliance," Madara, coldly told her as he followed her into the infirmary. Sasake was masked and glaring hatefully at Danzo's body wanting to incinerate the corpse for real. "If you keep that up your face is going to freeze like that. Not that I would be complaining. It might help you use your Mangekyo Sharingan better."

"Enough! Danzo was one of those directly responsible for Itachi's death! I went all out to kill him and now you're using his body to heal yourself! I won't stand for it!" Sasake shouted, lighting crackling in his hand. He attempt to blow up the body when the Shroud's tentacles lashed out and wrapped itself around his wrist restricting its movements. "What is your little pet doing Madara?"

"Calm down Sasake. I have a very good reason for using Danzo's body to heal myself with. Until I have gathered all nine tailed beasts I can't become the jinchuriki of the Ten Tailed beast. Still that doesn't mean I can't use the seven I have to decimate the Shinobi Alliances forces. In order to control that many beasts at once I need to use the Harshirama cells to augment my own powers. Don't frown Sasake, you'll still be able to have your revenge against Konoha starting with Naruto. You two will fight once more and this time to the death," Madara informed his young partner. He then ordered the Shroud to release Sasake and got up on a gurney to start the procedure. In a few hours the ninja world would be decimated by his forces and he could finally rule the world.

The night came and went quickly. The next day the forces of the Leaf were preparing for battle. Today they would march with their allies to Grass in hopes of drawing out any remaining Akatsuki forces. Once they were discovered they would kill them all and dispatch of the last two Uchiha's, along with getting rid of the Shroud before all reality was destroyed.

"Today is certainly going to be another epic save the whole world kind of day isn't it?" Stacey asked nonchalantly, as they checked their armor for any defects. "If we pull this off not only will both our worlds be saved, but entire realities as well."

"Way to put the pressure on us Stacey. As if they're wasn't enough as it is," Dagwood commented dryly.

"Hey my girl is just reminding us of our duty bro. Besides it's not like we're fighting this battle alone you know. We'll be joined by hundreds if not thousands of powerful ninja along with us," Jermaine stated simply.

"Jermaine is right. We must not forget today is ours. We will be victorious thanks to me!" Omi exclaimed, earning him a cuff from Crystal and Lu. That boy never learned.

"Remember guys, we have a real good chance of dying so be careful today okay? I know that today will be tough for all of us. Especially with what we have to do," Raimundo started to say before being interrupted by Auara.

"Rai, we all know what you're going to say and before you do just know this. We may not like the fact that today we're probably going to have to kill to survive, but we will do it if means staying alive. Just know that will stick by you no matter what and we'll help Naruto's vision come true." The other Dragons nodded in agreement. Rai gave them a nod and they headed out.

They joined the ninjas just as Kakashi had finished giving them his version of a pep talk, although his was a little horny. The Leaf Ninja made double time as they headed out to join the rest of the forces. A few hours later the whole Alliance was in position when they all felt an enormous out pour of demonic chakra. When they located the source they nearly wet themselves at seeing Madara, Sasake, and seven tailed beasts bearing down on them. The leader of the Shinobi Alliance summed it up best in two words, "Oh crap." This was going to be a lot harder then they thought.


	9. The Middle of the End

The Five Great Nations and the Xiaolin Dragons stared dumbfounded at the sheer sight of two Uchiha's and one terrified teenage girl riding on top of seven powerful demons. As everyone was running for cover against the attacks they took stock that Madara seemed to be controlling their bestial rage and ordering them who and what to attack. How he was able to do this in his supposed weakened state was anyone's guess.

"Ahhhhhh this is bad! How the name that is all and good and right did he managed to control those monsters???" Jack bawled, as he flew through the air dodging wind attacks from the One Tailed monster. He quickly activated his favorite Wu, the Monkey Staff, to give him the agility he needed to survive this onslaught. He pressed a button on his watch releasing billions of tiny nanobots that reassembled themselves into seven giant robots, similar in appearance to a variety of zords, and armed to the teeth.

The demonic creatures and their passengers halted. The giant mechas were bristling with enough weaponry to start a war. With a few small key strokes they started unleashing missiles, automatic gunfire, and simulated elemental attacks on the seven demons. The demons responded unleashing their world changing powers on the robots. Two bots went down, but then fused together and tried to pin the one tail tanku down while the two tailed cat tried to rip it to pieces. Three through five tailed beast were wrestling on the ground tearing up the landscape, as the giant Jackbots tried to gun them to death. The sixth tail was lashing out at the remainder of the two bots while Madara and his allies flew over head on the seven tailed trying to find the ninja forces that had been safely hidden due a large amount of Mist ninjas using the misty fog technique to provide cover.

Jack was on the ground surrounded by his friends and the leaders, as he used his portable remote to control his robots. Kimiko was the one who had to ask the obvious, "Since when can your Jackbots turn into giant zords?!"

"Since their last upgrade two days before we arrived that's when. We're in pseudo Japan reality, giant fighting robots is a must! Still my bots aren't going to be able to hold them off for long. We need another plan to slow them down until we can figure out how to defeat them. Anyone got a brilliant idea?'

"What kind of question is that? The demons are pure chakra! It's impossible to kill them. The only way to defeat them is to sacrifice seven people so we can seal them away," Onoki barked at him. He grimaced at the thought. Once he wouldn't have thought twice about condemning innocent people to a fate worse then death, but he was a changed man. "We have no other options."

"We can't sacrifice seven innocent lives just to save ourselves. Also we don't have any seal masters to perform the jutsu, nor do we have anyone young enough to survive the sealing process. It seems the only way to win has been taken away from us," Mei sighed heavily.

"Perhaps it's for the better. Even if we managed to seal the tailed beasts away there is nothing to stop Madara from recapturing them. We have to find another way to win this fight that doesn't involve sacrificing anyone," Garra added. He glanced back at Jack who was still desperately trying to hold off the demons, but was failing miserably. "There has to be another way to win this fight."

"Well there isn't! In all recorded history when dealing with the tailed beasts' scores of ninjas lost their lives before they were sealed away," E thundered, punching a tree and obliterating it. "This was not part of the plan. We were supposed to overwhelm the remaining Akatsuki forces and kill them! The tailed beasts were supposed to be locked up in a statue that we could guard not roaming around under the control of an immortal Uchiha!"

"That is why we came up with more then a dozen contingency plans as you recall Raikage. While it's disturbing that Madara is controlling seven beasts with his eternal Mikoyo Sharingan, it does confirm what happened with Danzo's body. He must have used skin graphs from the corpse to heal the wound Chakra dealt him, but that doesn't mean he's completely healed up. We still might have a chance to beat him and all his allies if we can think of way around his army," Kakashi responded. He could see that their precious time was running out as the fog started to dissipate and the sounds of ripped metal echoed in their ears.

"Yo maybe Killerbee homme has some idea how to defeat his guests cousin. After all he chats nonstop with his roommate," Jermaine pointed out. All eyes turned to Killerbee who was being guarded by the Raikage's former bodyguard's Shi and Dariu. It was dangerous to have him here in the midst of battle, but it was way to dangerous to have him running loose doing whatever he felt like.

"What makes you think my tenant knows anything? Sure were great friends and all, but its not as if he shares ways to defeat his brethren with me," Killerbee rapped. Shi and Dariu smacked him upside the head while the Raikage started choking him with one hand. "Hey…what's….the big….idea?"

"The big idea is that the leader of the Akatsuki is less then a mile from us with seven tailed beasts ready to wipe us all out, including you I might add, and your giving me a lip about what you and your demon talk about! Now listen up Bee you're already on very thin ice for deserting us to go practice your stupid singing. If you want to avoid being locked up for the rest of your life for desertion I expect you to start questioning your tenant and find out if he knows another way to win this fight. Otherwise I'm going to rip your left arm off and make it my own!"

"Talk about brotherly love. I think Sparky's gone off the deep end," Lu whispered to Auara. She whispered back that they didn't have time for diplomacy and threats were the only way to solve the problem. Both girls watched with anticipation as Killerbee consulted his demon for help. The wait was agonizing even though it was only a few minutes.

"So Ox has a suggestion that might work, but I'm a little unclear on the details. He says that all we have to do to win is to turn the beasties back to their original state. Once that's done we can get rid of them for good."

"Original state? You want us to do Madara's job for him?! Killerbee I'm going to hit you so hard!"

"Wait a minute Raikage sir! I think what he's referring to is the laws of nature. The beasts are made up of pure chakra, which is the reason they can't be killed. Chakra, like chi is life energy, but it's still energy. The laws of nature state that energy can't be created or destroyed only changed. So what if we change the tailed beast from chakra beasts into natural energy? It might be the only way to prevent Madara's Moon Eye plan from ever coming to pass," Dagwood insisted. Light bulbs went on over everyone's head as they understood what he was talking about.

"How are we going to do that exactly? We couldn't even hold the three tailed beast in place with a seal!" Ino pointed out in exasperation.

"Madara is using his Makeyo Sharingan to control the tailed beasts directing their attacks like he did sixteen years ago with the Kyubbi. Without him controlling the beasts' actions the Kyubbi is just a giant fox lost in bestial rage. If we can somehow get rid of Madara's influence and subdue the beasts conscience mind we might be able to knock them out. But I don't know any jutsus that can revert chakra into natural energy," Kakashi informed the group. He could sense that time was running out as Jack was done to his last mecha and the beasts were dispelling the mist so fast that they would be visible minutes. They needed a plan of attack fast.

"If I may be so bold Kakashi-sama, you don't have the ability to turn them back into natural energy, but I do. The Elemental Blade has the power of the twelve elements inside. If the alliance can subdue them I can use my sword like a conduit to channel the beast, transforming them into natural energy and the releasing them as part of nature again with no worries that they will be used again as weapons of war," Grandmaster Fung explained, unsheathing his sword which glowed brightly.

"So we divide and conquer then? First we would need to weaken them greatly and use seals to hold them in place. Once they're knocked unconscious you can do your thing. In the meantime the Kages and we will battle Madara and the Shroud. If we can split the due we might have chance of defeating both. I suggest we implement plans A through D in order to maximize our chances at success," Chase instructed. The others nodded in agreement. Chase looked over at Naruto who had the most difficult task ahead of him. In order to make his vision of the future come to pass he needed to separate Sasake from his partner in crime. The Dragons would have to go with him, but they weren't the only ones. Hinata point blank refused to allow Naruto to leave his side. She wanted to help him to make sure the seals he would be using worked properly.

"Then it's agreed. We split the ninja forces into mix groups to handle the demons. We battled Madara and the Shroud while Naruto, Hinata, and the Dragons deal with defeating Sasake. Killerbee, you will be in charge of plan B," Chakra told the rapster ninja.

"What does a beauty like you need with a great singing star like me?" Killerbee asked, ignoring the bloodlust from Chakra. Chakra wanted to strangle the guy for his blatant disrespect she handed him the Musica Microphone, Shi a five disk CD player, and Dariu another Wu that looked like a silvery dragon whistle. "I'll bite girl, what do these doohickeys do?"

"These 'doohickeys' as you so nicely called them are part of our psychological warfare the Nara's came up with and that your brother agreed to. You will be doing singing the songs you hear and using the power of the Musica Microphone to soothe the rage of the beasts. Dariu's Wu is called the Call of the Warrior. He'll be playing the whistle to strengthen our warriors and send them where they need to be. In addition to that the Call of the Warrior will zap our enemy's power making them easier to handle. Don't worry about the sound traveling the Wu has a 100 mile broadcast radius."

"I'm not much of a musician, but I'll do what I can. So if were plan B what's A, C, D?" Killerbee sang grinding everyone's nerves. The eight tail hosts just didn't seem to get that this was a life or death moment!

"I will be Plan C. I hope that you Kages would be kind enough to leave me some protection while I prepare to turn them back into natural energy?"

"Ao and Chojuro will be your guards. Nothing will get past them. Take good care of him won't you boys?"

"Of…course…Mizukage."

"Don't pass out on us now. Why do we always get stuck with the boring jobs? You get to be Plan D aka death. So whose doing Plan A?"

"That would be a few of us Dragons plus a select group of ninja. That was the last of my giant robots and our mists is gone. Not to worry I think we can handled this if we hurry. Tenten come on!" Jack said, picking up the weapons mistress. With their cover gone they were clearly visible to the marching demons that were tearing up the landscape and destroying everything in their path. A majority of their forces had fallen back leaving only a select few to help them. "You ready to make history Tenten?"

"I was born ready for this. Let's do this!" Tenten shouted, unleashing sheets of different metals from her scroll. The sheets of metal hovered in the air as she pumped her chakra into them via chakra strings transforming them into shrapnel bombs. Once that was done she quickly hopped onto Jack's back so he could attack. "Everything set. All you have to do is attack."

"Right, good thing I have a lot of material to work with. Dragon Luster Metal!" Jack shouted. His attack exploded the shrapnel causing it to rein down on the beasts. They used their many tails to bat the debris miles away, but some of the pieces on the ground and air managed to embed themselves in the beast causing them to roar in pain. Jack and Tenten dove towards the ground as Clay and the Iwa ninjas moved in to place.

The ninjas knew the beasts would retaliated by sending a quake their way. The strategy here was to meet it head on and use the power to separate the army. As the Iwa ninjas unleashed their most powerful attacks Clay let loose his. "Dragon Quaking Earth! Now that attack should break up your little stampede.

The clash of rumbling earth was of epic proportions. The attacks collided with one another causing great sheets of earth to rise up raising some of the beasts high in the air. Others caused great chasms to form separating the army by miles. When the demons retaliated with their own attacks, they only caused the shaking to become worse as the ground they were standing on started to break apart. The forces of good felt the results of the aftershock as their own ground started coming apart. Through sheer will they managed to stay on their feet. The entire sequence, which resembled an earthshake from a Land Before Time movie, lasted only fifteen minutes, but it was enough to alter the landscape forever. It was now up to Dagwood to further break up the enemy party.

"Mother Nature lend me your strength! Dragon Forest Wood!" Dagwood cried out, from his perch on the tallest tree in the area. The demons snarled and tore apart the forest of pined and leaved trees. Palm trees wrapped their unusual trunks around the Shukaku digging into its sandy flesh. The one tailed tried to blast the trunks apart, but evolution had designed these trunks for hurricane weather so it had no affect. Finally the Shukaku was dragged half a mile from the others. The Nabi and the Sanbi managed to escape the fast growing roots of the willow, but couldn't avoid its hanging leaves forcing them into a different direction. Yonobi and Gobi were dragged underground to a deserted clearing two miles away by ebony trees. Tiny little bonsai trees split Karin and the Roshobi away from the others leaving Sasake, Madara, and the Nanabi alone in the middle of the jungle frenzy. Dagwood panted a little and nearly fell off the tree if Shino hadn't appeared to steady him.

"Are you in good health?" he inquired softly.

"I will be Shino, but we need to get behind the safety wall. Stacey's about to unleash her Dragon technique and it has some _deadly_ consequences. The kind that can kill you," Dagwood told him seriously. The boys barely managed to make it behind the protective barrier Jack and Kimiko had set up when Stacey step forward confident she could weaken the tailed beasts enough for the ninja forces to defeat.

As the snarling beasts zoomed across the landscape obliterating everything in their path Stacey prayed to Lord Vishnu to watch and protect her in the coming battle. Clasping her hands in prayer she let the flair energy build up inside her until it was at critical mass. An orange yellow glow encircled her. At the right moment she opened her mouth and shouted her attack, "Dragon Nuclear Flair!" The resulting explosion of flair reminded some people of the dropping of the A bomb! Not even a demon could walk away uninjured as the flair energy disrupted their chakra bodies and poisoned them with radiation. Even the Uchiha's looked sick. Stacey stood up and drew her Meixing Knife pointing it in the general direction of the Uchiha. "By the power of Lord Shiva the way to victory has been cleared!"

That was the cue they Alliance had been waiting for. Killerbee and his bodyguards started playing their music. The first song that came up was Nickleback's Hero. At the same time Dariu activated his Wu. The tinkling melody caused the elemental chakra inside the ninjas to increase giving them a much needed advantage. "Yo big brother I think it's time that we lay the smack down on those demons yo!"

The Kages gave the command to the troops. The groups dispersed in different directions. The groups were comprised of members from all the villages. Temari and Kankuro were in the group against the Shukua because of their history with it so naturally they were in command. When the two Sand siblings saw the beast anger filled their hearts. This was the reason they nearly lost their brother. It wasn't going to escape from them!

"Surround Shukua on all sides! Wait for my command!" Temari ordered. Biting her thumb she smeared blood over her fully opened fan. Drawing back her fan all the way behind her head she unleashed her most devastating technique. "This one's for Garra. Great Sickle Weasel Technique!" Flying off her fan was her summons Kamatari who had double in size of the years. The weasel managed to make it through some of the demons wind bullets by slicing them in half, but wasn't able to make physical contact when Shukua dispersed him with a well placed paw swipe. At least his sickle managed to stick in his paw causing the beast to thrash around trying to dislodge it.

Kankuro then started using all four puppets in his arsenal. Each of their little poison techniques and tricks were designed to draw the one tailed into the exact spot he wanted him to be. "You really are a dumb beast. Now, Kiri, Konoha, and Suna ninjas first wave!"

The Kiri ninja unleashed torrents of water drenching the sand tanku in water. The sand turned to mud and became heavy. The Konoha ninjas and the Suna ninjas worked together as they used fire jutsus to in attempt to turn the one tail into glass. Their efforts met with a little success as one ear turned to glass before the monster started rampaging again. The second wave of attacks by Iwa and Kumo did little to help. Already they had lost five ninjas, but they had to battle on.

It was the same story with Killerbee's squad who were up against the two and three tailed. The demonic kitty and kappa turtle were combining their powers together in an attempt to burn/drown the annoying pests. Omoi, Karui, and Captain Samui were bloody and had at least a few cracked ribs. They danced both on the ground and in the air with their katanas cutting deep into the beasts before dancing away.

"This isn't working Captain Samui! Swords just won't cause enough damage for us to pin to the ground long enough for the plan to work! How can we even trust those Dragons crazy ideas?" Karui demanded.

"You forget Karui it was Bee's demons idea in the first place. If we can't trust him to know what he's doing who can we trust?" Omoi asked her.

"Enough bickering you two now is not the time for such behavior. We are at war and if we intend to win we must follow through, our sensei won't let us down," Captain Samui coldly stated. As the three drew their swords again they felt their strength slowly being restored. The sounds of rap music could be heard as they jumped back into the fray.

The four and five tailed beasts were encountering fierce opposition from Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi. The blood thirsty kunochi was having the time of her life as she attacked the former tailed beast of Iwa. As the four tailed monkey came at her she had be pulled back and underground by her teammate as the creature releases Lava spit all over the area. "Why did you do that? I had him right where I wanted him!"

"No is going to survive this battle if we don't use our heads more often. Yonobi has excellent range with his lava attack and the Gobi has scalding steam. Those attacks can kill us in instant if they don't eat us first," Akatsuchi warned her. Kurotsuchi looked like she wanted to argue with him, but she knew he was right.

"So do you have a suggestion? We need to weaken these suckers down enough for the seals to hold them in place for Grandmaster Fung to perform his trick. Man I wish we had some of that Wu those Dragon talked about. It would be easier to control the beasts then."

"Then were would the fun be my friend? I have a suggestion to weaken them. We get rid of two birds with one stone as you suggested," Akatsuchi solemnly told her, before expelling several golems from his mouth. Catching on she created an Earth Dome to pen in the demons. Now all their forces had to do was hit them with the rock. Easier said then done.

Yamato, Sai, and Rookie Ten along with their allies had gone after the six tailed beast. Imagine their surprise when they arrive in the area only to have the Wood Locking Wall technique encompassing the whole group.

"What's going on? Is this you're doing Konoha?" a random Iwa ninja asked.

"I'm not doing this! It has to be Madara using the skin graphs. We didn't think he would be able to use Wood techniques over a long distance, but apparently we were wrong," Yamato told him calmly.

"Yamato-sama I don't think its Madara who's doing this nor do I think it's the six tailed slug. My Byugakan is showing me someone of enormous power approaching on top of the tailed beast. This person _is controlling the Beast!"_ Neji warned the group.

"Let them show their faces we'll take them down no matter what right Sakura?" Ino asked, her hands already forming signs for her family's jutsus. Next to her Sakura tightened her gloves and took her stance. She was ready to show no mercy.

Finally the sixth tail ungulate into the room with Karin riding on its head like a queen. But something was different about the girl. Her bright red hair was streaked with green, her skin was light brown, and her clothes were made out of flower petals and grass. The most chilling sight was her glowing green eyes and the pungent smell coming from her. At least the kunochi's thought it was pungent, the males were having a hard time ignoring the aphrodisiac smell.

"What the name of Lady Tsunade is going on her? Who are you and why do you look like that?" Tenten demanded, pointing her dao swords at Karin's throat.

"Tenten don't be so unyouthful to the lovely Miss Karin! She's after all our future ruler!" Lee exclaimed loudly. His eyes had glassy look and so did all the males except for Yamato, Shino, and Said had the same look. Instead of fighting the demon and Karin they stood by to defend her and the beast.

Karin preened happily. "All my dreams have finally come true. I knew if I wanted Sasake to notice me I had to become more powerful. Being a sensor wasn't good enough, being able to heal that was a bonus. Now I have real power!"

"I understand. You injected yourself with the DNA of the First you got from the skin samples you graphed onto Madara. How were you able to survive the process and gain your abilities fast?" Yamato questioned.

"Why are all the males looking at you Leafy as if you're Mother Earth?"

"Because I am Mother Earth! I have perfect chakra control so I was able control the process with a little help from Orichmaru's notes. No one has seen a Wood Release Female before so my powers are different then yours. I got a few surprises like a delightful smelling spore that control males. Darlings what do you have to say? "

"We won't let you hurt our Mistress," Kiba spoke in monotone. Next to him Akumara barked in agreement.

"You have no way to beat us," Choji intoned.

"Surrender now or prepare to die," Shikamaru said.

"I believe it is you who is defeated, or more precise your mistress," Shino countered calmly. His bugs zoomed out his body following the scent of perfume until they found its source. Quickly they consumed it and any lingering traits from the guys who looked at each other foolishly. Shino turned to address the raging queen. "Yamato-sama has wood chakra while I have wood chi protecting us from your charms. Sai was conditioned in a way that removed emotions so sex doesn't appeal to him. If you truly want to win this fight you're going to have to do something else."

"Oh believe me you're going to wish you had died! Sixth tail demon attack!"

Back with Madara things weren't going exactly as he had planned. His demonic army had been spread out around five miles in all different directions. He could still control them, but not to the same extent. At the same time his partner warned him of a Shen Gong Wu draining their warrior spirit while increasing his opponents. "Well it seems my dear Sasake that your revenge will be complete sooner then expected. If we are to win this battle I'll need your help in getting the entire beast back including the eight and nine tails," Madara instructed.

"Ch, why should I listen to anything you say Madara? Ever since I joined you nothing has gone right for me. Maybe I'm better off on my own!" Sasake shouted.

"I would watch that tone of voice young man. I still have more power then you do," Madara warned. The two Uchiha's were so engrossed in their argument they nearly missed the sound of weapons fire.

Madara with the Shrouds help narrowly avoided the Xiaolin Weapons and a barrage of kunai and shrunken from the Dragons in the Silver Manta Ray and Hinata. When they're Phoenix Fire Techniques merely scorched, but didn't blow up the Manta Ray, Lu called out taunting them, "Hey you losers couldn't hit a windmill at full charge!" (references to Don Quito. Famous Spanish Story).

"No one insults the Uchiha! Your going to what is this?!" Sasake screamed as he was pulled through a purple portal and away from the fight. The Manta Ray took off and Dojo appeared full grown slamming into the Nambi. The Beetle and the Dragon roared challenges before going after one another. Madara was left standing alone with the Shroud enveloping him from the head down. His mask had fallen off and now the Kages and Grandmasters could clearly see his aged face.

"So you think you can still win because you have taken away my army? I'm the only one who can control them. No matter what you do the beasts will continue to ravage the world until the blood all my foes covers the ground. As for Sasake I don't know what Naruto thinks he can do, but he'll die and the nine tails will be mine. The whole world all of reality will be mine!" Madara cackled. He dropped into the traditional Uchiha' taijutsu stance daring the others to challenge him. No one moved a muscle. Everyone was waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

Six miles away from the fighting, Raimundo deposited Sasake in the middle of a large clearing, before jumping back and taking his place in a circle. All the Dragons stared at him with contempt but strangely also hope. "We didn't bring you here to fight us. We're only here to ensure that the one you're destined to fight against isn't interrupted by your friend Madara. He's your opponent," he explained to their guest.

Sasake picked himself up and wasn't even surprised to see Naruto coming towards him. The site of Hinata was a bit of surprise, but he could handle a weak Hyugga. "Dobe do you truly think you can beat me? You have never won a fight against me. You can't save me I don't want to be saved! I want Konoha to burn for its crime against me!"

"I know that Sasake, I've know that for a long time. It's to late to save you in this life, but I promised someone I would save your soul like you did his. Neither of us is leaving until we're done. Hinata, you know what to do right?"

"I do good luck Naruto. I know you can win!" she told him. She gently kissed him on the cheek and walked over to the Dragons. With a nod from Naruto the Dragons unleashed a forbidden technique. By trading half their life force they could become partial elements and erect an impenetrable barrier. As long as they didn't keep the barrier up for to long (hour at most) they could recall their life force back inside them and not suffer anything worse the fatigue. If they didn't they become pure elements unable to return to human form. It was a risky gamble but anything to help a friend. The Middle of the End had begun.


	10. The End of the End

All around the border between Fire and Rain the battle to finish raged on. The demons had been living up to their reputations as the fiercest creatures that had ever walked the planet. Their tails were causing massive damage and creating natural disasters that were spreading out in all directions. Whenever a quake or flood came their way Shi, Chojuro, and Ao would try to push it back using their jutsus in attempt to divert the disasters. If that failed at least they were trying to minimize the damage that was caused.

"This is insane! There is no way we can stop a natural disaster! This entire plan is foolhardy!" Shi shouted. The medical sensor was having the toughest time fighting because his techniques weren't designed to disrupt the effects a natural disaster. "Music is not a way to win a fight! We should be helping our comrades against the beasts, not guarding some old coot whose plan is never going to work. "

"As much as I hate to agree with him he's right! The only way to defeat a demon is to seal it away in someone! If we have to sacrifice a seven people then so be it!" Ao exclaimed. Standing here protecting Fung was not consistent with his mentality and it was showing more and more. Using his stolen Byakugan he could the battles in the distance. He could see from the flow of chakra that the tailed beasts were weakening, but the ninja forces were getting weaker to despite the boost of energy they were getting from Dariu's playing the Call of the Warrior. "At this rate we will be overrun and killed! I can't stand it! I'm going to go help the Mizukage!"

"Ao….hold… steady! This may not…be a glamorous…, but it is our duty to follow the plan. We have to… have faith…in the Mizukage," Chojuro told him. To emphasize his point he pointed Hiramekari at his fellow ninja daring him to abandon his duty.

"Why you little runt! I'm going to give you a beating like you've never felt before!"

"Enough! Stand down Mist ninja. Fighting amongst ourselves is not going to help the situation one little bit. I know were all on edge due to the circumstances, but we can't start bickering amongst ourselves! If we do that then our comrades will start dying in higher rates out there. Not to mention Madara and the Shroud will be in a position to take over our world, heck multiple worlds!" Darui hollered as the wind grew stronger around them. It was the backlash of the Shukaku wind bullets and it threatened to destroy them all. He used chakra to stick to the ground and was preparing to attempt to disrupt the wind when Grandmaster Fung used his Elemental Blade to slice the storm in half.

Grandmaster Fung looked at his troops and pinched his nose. They were all cracking under the pressure. It was up to him to use his skills to convince them to hold steady to the plan. "As much as the tiny stream tries to chart its own course, eventually it must join with the river if it is to survive. I know that this plan is against your nindo. What you're doing now may not seem as important as fighting the demons, but it _is_ contributing a great deal to the battles out there. Ao, you must have seen with the power of your Byakugan that the beasts are losing strength as their rage is quelled. Killerbee I'm sure can attest to fact that his musical overtures are driving Madara nuts. We must have faith and trust in our comrades to do their job. So we must do the same. Ao, Shi, I need you to start creating the seals that will channel the tailed beasts chakra here so I can use my weapon to turn them into natural energy. Darui I believe it's time for you to use the Shen Gong Wu again. Killerbee, I have the list of the perfect songs for you to begin singing. I'm sure these melodies will turn the tide of war in our favor."

"Ah, but I had singing these stupid pop and country songs. Let me rap out some great tunes! I'm sure that in no time I'll have those beasts running for the hills!" Killerbee whined. His "guest" had other ideas and told him point blank that if he tried rapping all he was going to do is start a stampede. Grumbling about being underappreciated he started pressing buttons on the CD player until he found the list Grandmaster Fung was talking about. Taking a deep breath he began to sing the first few lines of song that was appropriately called, "I'll Try."

_I am not a child now_

_I can take care of myself_

_I mustn't let them down now_

_Mustn't let them see me cry_

_I'm fine, I'm fine_

_I'm to tired to listen_

_I'm too old to believe_

_All these childish stories_

_There is no such thing as faith_

_And trust and pixie dust_

_I try_

_But it's so hard to believe _

_I try_

_But I can't see what you see_

_I try, I try, I try,_

The lyrics of the songs touched the souls of the ninjas dashing away any doubts they had. Darui activated his Wu and combined its power with Killerbee's Wu. The effect was instantaneous as the music/spirit lifter spread out over a hundred miles affecting everyone in the battle and one special person back in Konoha. Inspired by their comrades, Ao and Shi got to work creating the necessary seals. Grandmaster Fung and Chojuro continuing to battle against the forces of nature as the Fourth Great Shinobi War raged on.

Two and half miles away the battle between Temari, Kankuro, and their forces against the Shukaku was still raging on. The one tailed was a crazy beast to begin with and subduing it enough to rid it of its insane consciences was not easy. So far the losses had been minimal, only ten people had died, and they had managed to cause serious damage to it. Still the fighting wasn't getting any easier.

Kankuro winced as his Black Ant puppet was smashed to bits. "Not again! That's the second time I lost a puppet because of an Akatsuki member! When this is over I'm going to construct a puppet that can't be broken by being stomped on!"

"Stop complaining Kankuro! Our sensors have determined that if we draw the Shukaku another half a mile away then Madara can't influence it anymore."

"That's a good thing?"

"It means that will be able to subdue it without him interfering little brother! I know how bad this looks, but we have to do this! If we don't billions of lives could be lost. This is our chance to save them! Now stop whining about your puppets and help our forces please!" Temari commanded. Turning she survey the scene. Leaf and Sand had dug pit traps in an attempt to slow down the beast. When that didn't work they started acting the creature with explosive tags and kunai. All that did was tickle the beast who smashed his tail into the ground causing everyone to go flying in, ironically, the direction they wanted to go in.

Temari used her fan create an air cushion for her, Kankuro, and their former sensei Baki. "Is everyone okay? Anything broken?"

"We're fine Temari thanks to you, but I don't know how much longer our forces can keep this up," Baki informed her. In the distance they could see the huge sand tengu charging them. The demon let loose a howl and started spewing sand from its pores trying to trap his prey. The ninja forces jumped into the trees or on top of the cliff walls. "The beast is far enough away that Madara can't control it! If we were ever going to subdue the one tailed now is the time."

"How exactly are we going to do that? It's thrashing around to much for normal attacks to do any damage. The only sure fire way we know of subduing its mind long enough to trap it in the containment seals is for someone to hit in the head. Who's going to do that?" Kankuro asked out loud.

"I'll do it! With my wind attacks I might be able to get close enough. Just make sure that thing is distracted!" Temari shouted, running at the beast ignoring her brother's frantic pleas.

"Your sister knows what she's doing. She's trying to save lives and we should do the same. All ninja on my signal attack the Shukaku, sealers get into position now!" Baki ordered. In tight formation the sealers, who had finished drawing the seals a little while ago stood ready to trap the beast the minute it stepped inside. The other half spread out and got ready to attack. Crouching behind a tree Temari waited for her chance to strike. The sounds of music filled the air causing the beast to pause in its rampage. It took a few cautious steps towards the seal. The song was boosting the moral while the underlying tune strengthened their warrior spirit while Shukaku was getting woozy. The song being played was "How to Save a Life."

_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears yo_u_

Suddenly the tailed beast stepped into the trap. The sealers activated the trap causing the beast to cry out in pain. It thrashed about striking out physically. The sealers were straining to keep the beast contained. Konoha, Suna, and Iwa attacked together creating a flying rock of fire that that tore a hole in the side of the beasts. Quickly before it closed Kiri and Kumo attack ripping apart the insides. Shukaku swatted at them ripping part of the seal away freeing one paw.

"We can't hold it much longer!"

"The beast is going to escape!"

"Don't give up keeping fighting!" Kankuro commanded. Come one Temari its up to you sis. He took a step back as Shukaku got ready to attack again. That's when Temari appeared. Using all of wind chakra she propelled herself into the air her fan guiding her descent. She forced her way through the air bullets and smashed her fan right dead center on the beast head. The tailed beasts eyes rolled back and it fell to the ground no longer conscience. The seals locked into place containing the beast. It was over! Now all they had to do was wait for the other six beasts to be subdued and they could end this nightmare. 

With the one tailed captured it appeared that the tied was turning for forces of good. Killerbee's team was still struggling as the Nabi and Sanbi released torrents of fire and a downpour of rain onto the group. Several ninjas had been whisked away to safety by med ninjas. The bodies of several dead lay at the feet of the beasts that were slowly making their way towards the small group.

"This is not good at all! We've pushed the two of demon as far away from that Uchiha as possible, but his control hasn't weakened. If we can't shake those monsters loose from his Mikoyo Sharingan's power then we can kiss our asses' goodbye!" Karui wheezed, her breath was ragged and she was struggling to breathe. She was pretty sure she had smoke inhalation from all the smoke secreted from the demonic fire. She ignored the pain in her legs as she struggled to stand.

"Karui is right Captain Samui; the trap seals won't be successful unless the beasts are unconscious. If we don't do something drastic then our mission is a bust," Omoi told her frantically. The Kumo ninja was thoroughly soaked and sporting burns on his arms from battling the demons. It was amazing he still could hold a katana without screaming in agony.

"Are you two done whining like children or have you grown a spine? Yes, the task ahead may seem impossible and we might have to sacrifice our lives in order to save our world. While the thought of dying _does_ scare me I know that I have lived my life to the fullest and am prepared to accept my fate. Can you two say the same?" Captain Samui asked her teammates, eyeing each of them in turn. The truth of the matter was she was the most injured of the group. On top of her cracked ribs, she had bleeding heavily from gashes to her forehead, chest, and abdomen. Her kidneys had been damaged from being slammed into the ground repeatedly. If she didn't receive medical help soon she would die. Ignoring the pain Samui drew her katana and started sending lightning chakra through the blade until it was humming with power.

"Today is a good day to die. This will be our final assault. The three of us will use our new team attack to disrupt the Mikoyo Sharingan's control on the beast. Once that's done the rest of our forces will overwhelm the beasts so that they will fall victim to our trap. Are you ready?"

"Yes Captain!"

"Let's do it for Killerbee!"

The three of them split apart, their katanas shining brightly with lighting, as they twisted in and out of the way of demonic attacks. The sounds of their mentor voice guided them as Killerbee's latest song, "Welcome to My Life" gave the Nabi and Sanbi momentarily cause to pause.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming_

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

With the beasts temporarily distracted by the music Killerbee's students moved into position. Pouring all their chakra into their blades they made a few hand signs before calling out their new jutsu, "Kenjutsu: Deadly Lightning Discharge!" The three katanas blades created a triangle circuit with each other building up power. When the air was crackling with pressure the lightning discharged in all directions zapping the two beasts. Lightning compliments fire in the chakra wheel so the demonic fire strengthened the attack causing the Nabi to yowl in fury while the Sanbi was moaning loudly as it got electrocuted. The three students kept the attack up for several minutes before they collapsed due to their injuries and chakra exhaustion.

The beasts were not happy at all that they had been hurt that badly. Throwing off the last of Madara's control the two beasts were bending down to eat Killerbee's team when the rest of the forces attacked with A-rank jutsus. The beasts tried to defend themselves, but they were already considerably weakened from both radiation poisoning and the lightning. It didn't take much to knock them out and keep them in place. As the ninja forces hollered and whooped in delight, medical ninjas quickly went to work on saving the lives of the brave Kumo ninjas who were clinging to life.

A distance away the Yonobi and Gobi were relentless in their attempts to dispose of the ninja forces. Madara's control over them wasn't as strong as it was when Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi first started, but it was enough to guide the beasts in the most effective way to eliminate the humans. Already, at least six squads had been boiled to death while they attempt to quell the growing threat.

"Dammit! I can see why it took people like Deidara-nii to stop these monsters! This is taking way to long! If we don't get these two beasts to take a nap really soon, then the whole plan will fall apart!" Kurotschuchi ranted, as she used an earth path jutsu to defend the both of them from the onslaught. Kurotsuchi was forced to her knees as she poured more and more chakra into the stone barrier. "I can't keep this up much longer. Kami, this is what happens when your senile leader backtracks on a broken road!"

"Don't insult the Tsuchikage Kurotschuchi! Yes, helping others might be a strange road to follow, but I'm certain that it is the correct one. If you can must the chakra for one final attack, I think we can find a road that will bring us to victory," Akatsuchi patiently told her. Using the radios to contact the rest of the troops, he instructed them where to get into position. Turning once more towards his beautiful partner he spoke gently to her. "The beasts have used up a lot chakra. Both Yonobi and Gobi are hurting from that girl's attack early. If we can somehow use our jutsus to force their attacks on one another, then our sealers can get to work. Are you willing to try a seemingly broken road once more?"

"Count on it! Just tell me what to do!" she shouted. The two Iwa ninjas started flashing through hand signs at an alarming rate. The two demons were eyeing them critically, as an inspirational song played through the air. Appropriately the song was titled, "God Bless the Broken Road."

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

_[Chorus:] __  
Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you._

"Earth Style: Unbreakable Rock Chutes!" Kurotschuchi called out, pouring all her chakra until she created a track of unbreakable rock chutes. Next to her, Akatsuchi created a number of golems that picked up the track, and started marching towards the monkey and the dolphin horse. When the beasts used their attacks the golems held up the track so their attacks traveled back towards them injuring them greatly. Pressing the advantage the rest of the alliance attack the two of them forcing them back into a cliff where the falling debris knocked them out. It was child's play after that to seal them in place. Both Iwa ninjas gave each other a small hug in relief, but the fighting was far from over, if the sounds of distant battle were any indication.

Life for the Konoha group was not going so well at the moment. The six tail slug was anything, but sluggish. The Roshobi had backed the girls and Gai, who had finally managed to get there, into a corner along with some of their allies. Nearby Yamato and the rest of the squad was trying to deal with Karin's newfound power that seemed to have no bounds at all. Her ability to use wood based jutsus seemed limited by only her imagination as she trapped the boys in impenetrable cage of tree branches, laced with super sharp thorns.

"This isn't good. She may have been new at using Mokoton, but she her chakra control has given her almost unlimited power. I don't know if I can stop her," Yamato panted, as he attempted to use Wood Release: Binding Next technique on Karin. A tree popped up behind Karin and ensnared her in its deadly trap. Yamato tried to pull her under, but she used her own powers to fossilize the wood. Karin was laughing haughtily as she raised her hand over her hand. Clenching her fist she drained the life force of all the surrounding shrubbery and trees creating a glowing green ball of natural energy. "If I don't impress Sasake with this move I don't know what will. Wood Style: Life force Globe!"

The globe of energy rocketed towards the group. Quickly Lee diverted the attack with Leaf Hurricane to divert the attack away from the group. It punched a rather large hole in their cage that was quickly repaired. Lee, on the other hand, was on the ground in pain. The attack had damaged some of the nerves in his leg and he was unsure if he could continue to fight.

"Uh her unyouthful attacks are very dangerous. I don't think we should try deflecting her attacks physically anymore," Lee whispered. He tried to get back to his feet and managed to, but you could still see the burn on his leg where the attack hit.

"Neji, what does your Byakugan see?" Kiba asked. He and Akumaru were getting ready to use Twin Headed Wolf attack against her, because it seemed like the only way to hit Karin was fast and quick before she called up more plants to protect herself.

"I've been observing her since we broke free of her control. Watch out!" Neji shouted, as Karin created wood and flower clones of herself. The clones sank into the wood and then reappeared behind the boys. Out of their palms shot deadly chakra filled pollen, the boys quickly dodged the attack. "Don't let that pollen touch you! One touch and the foreign chakra will destroy your network!"

"Run all you like, there's no way you can beat me! I will crush you under my boots and my pet slug will get rid of the rest of your forces. There is nothing you can do!" Karin cackled, not noticing that her feet were starting to turn in roots and leaves were sprouting.

"It appears that graphing the First's DNA onto her body is causing a unique transformation. One that she isn't aware of is happening," Shino called out. His insects were spread out devouring the deadly chakra pollen. He could tell his hive was in dire need when some of them started dropping dead on contact. "My insects have reported to me a great disturbance. Her chakra levels are rising at an alarming rate. Should this continue it's possible she'll exuberate her entire life force causing an inadvertent suicide."

"Wouldn't that be a good thing for us?" Choji asked, as he protected the group from Karin's new attack. She sliced tree trunks in half and rolling them down the incline to squash them. "Shikamaru, have you come up wit a plan yet to defeat her?"

"I've come up with a least a hundred different moves that should incapacitate her, but there are factors that eluding me. How much control does she have over those plants? What if she calls that that slug over here? Can Sai and I even get close enough to use our jutsus to distract her? I'm at a complete loss on this one," Shikamaru stated, dumfounding the whole group. There was never a time in all of history that a Nara hadn't come up with a winning strategy.

"My ink creations can distract her for a few precious moments, but we need to strike quickly. Yamato-sensei, can you use your own Mokoton abilities to control hers for a few seconds?" Sai asked the tiny bit of emotion, in this case hope, was creeping into his monotone voice. He looked at the man expectantly, having already drawn a pair of beavers to be brought to life in a second.

"I can feel when she's going to use her powers. If I can stop her is another question, but we have no choice. If we don't stop her then this war will drag on forever. We need to contact the girl's so our attacks are in synch. It's the only way to make certain of success. Lee, radio Sakura and tell her what our plan is. When I give the signal we'll move in for the kill," Yamato commanded.

Sakura, Ino, and Tenten were leading the charge against the slug. Without Hinata's eyes to tell them the most vulnerable part of the demon, the girls plus their allies were striking at the tails hoping to cause one if not all six to fall off.

"Take this!" Sakura shouted, ripping a huge boulder out of the ground and hurtling straight through the creatures gut. She growled as it repaired the damage before Ino or Tenten had a chance to react. Gai had unlocked seven gates and with the help of other had managed to maneuver the demon at least half way towards the seal trap, but its slimy mucus was ensnaring and suffocating anyone that got to close. "Fall back! We can't afford to loose anymore ninja. Kami, if you're listening now would be a great time for a miracle."

Her radio squawked and she heard the voice of her boyfriend coming over the line, "Sakura-chan do you hear me? Sakura answer me please!"

"I'm hear Lee! How are things going for you? Have you managed to defeat that girl yet?"

"Not yet, but we are about attack her with all our youthful spirits! We need you and your group to trap the six tails a split second before we take her out, otherwise she might call for it to aid her. Sakura, can you defeat the sixth tail?"

"Don't worry about a thing Lee, that's what girls do beast. Kicking demonic ass! You just worry about staying alive. You still owe me dinner. Sakura over an out," Sakura told him, she quickly flipped to another channel and connecting her to Ino and Tenten. "Yo girl's its time for us to use Formation Girl Power One. Can you get into position?"

"Already in position Sakura, I'll tell Gai sensei and the rest to fall back and get the trap seals ready. Ino, you have enough chakra for this?"

"I've been conserving all my chakra for this moment. You two just do your part and I'll handle the rest of it. Let's show this beast why you shouldn't mess with Konoha Kunochi. Appropriately the song filtering the air as Sakura started tossing flash tags with cherry blossoms was "That's What Girl's Do."

_You ask me why I change the color of my hair yeah  
You ask me why I need thirty two pairs of shoes to wear  
You seem to ask me why I got a lot of things it's just a chick thing  
You ought to let it go and try to understand but you don't have a clue:_

That's what girls do  
They keep you guessing the whole day through  
Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true  
That's what girls do

The Sixth tail roared in confusion and pain. With inhuman speed it turned towards Sakura spitting acid from its mouth, but Sakura just dodged out of the way. Surrounded by cherry blossoms she unleashed her gentjutsu on the creature. "Genjutsu Cherry Blossom Storm!" The falling petals condensed into a terrifying twister that surrounded the beasts immobilizing the Roshobi. Sakura had gone the extra mile and added her water chi to the petals washing away the deadly mucus so Tenten could safely attack.

While the creature was immobilized Tenten leapt into the air and charged her dao swords with chakra. She landed on the beasts head driving her swords straight through its eye stalks, blinding the beast. It thrashed around trying to dislodge Tenten, but she was stuck tight pouring all her chakra into the beast killing it slowly from the inside. Calling over her shoulder she screamed for Ino to attack.

Ino made eye contact and poured all her chakra into this next attack. "This one is for you Asuma-sensei. Mind Destruction Jutsu!" All of Ino's spirit attacked the poor beast's brain ripping it to shreds. She could feel the beast resisting, but she didn't give up remember how everyone was counting on her. With her last ounce of strength she shoved the beast backwards into the trap. As she returned to her body Sakura and Tenten caught her smiling. Now it was up the boys.

The boys were already in motion. Kiba, Sai, Lee, and Choji drew Karin's attack forcing her to use more chakra. The poor girl was so caught up in her power trip she didn't notice Shino, Shikamaru, Yamato, and Neji were sneaking up. "You think you can stop me?! I am the world's greatest sensor! I know where you are at all times! Wood Style: Venus Flytrap!" she giggled as her variation of Monkton created giant yellow flower pods. The pods swallowed the boys and slowly attempted to digest them while they were alive.

She quit laughing long enough to take notice of the chakra signatures creeping up close to her. She whirled around and sent a right hook at Shino who caught her fist. She tried a left jab only for him to catch that as well. In anger she head butted him dislodging the pest. Ripping razor sharp leaves from her clothes she got ready to slice his throat open. "Any last words pest?"

"You should stop before you lose your humanity," Shino whispered. Karin growled and moved into the kill only to find her powers to vanish. Her eyes glowed bright green as she spotted Yamato. He was the cause of her sudden lack of power.

Increasing her chakra, she transformed her legs into pure bark as well as her arms. Flowers started sprouting from her head. She was not half human half plant. "I'm going to kill you!"

"Not today your not! Neji now!" Shikamaru ordered, as he possessed her shadow. Neji quickly sealed her chakra points and backhanded her knocking the girl unconscious. Hopefully they could do something for her once the battle was over.

The Nanabi and Dojo were locked in an intense aerial battle that would put the Red Baron to shame. The seven tailed beast's wings were creating turbulence in the air making it rather difficult for Dojo to stay aloft. Also the Nanabi's combination of water and lightning jutsus were more than a match for Dojo's fire and wind chi attacks. As the two titans clashed once more it was a battle for supremacy that neither side looked like they could win.

"Hold still will you stupid insect! I may not have a seal master nearby to trap you, but I'm sure I don't need one! In my world dragons always beat demons!" Dojo shouted at the Nanabi. In return the controlled beast eyes glazed over and then it unleashed a high pressured water geyser from its mouth. Dojo twisted out of the way, but the scales on his tail along with the hair were obliterated. He let out a roar of agony and was about to launch a counter attack when he felt lightning coursing through his body. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Foolish dragon, you are no match for my power! Dragons may rule in your world, but in this one demons eat your kind for breakfast!" Nanabi clacked. Clicking his clawed "fingers" together he gathered a ball of lighting. Flying straight at Dojo was aiming to split Dojo's head in two.

Grandmaster Dashi, help me please! I need you to be my wings master Dojo thought as he plummeted straight for the ground. A white light highlighted the dragon's body as the essences of his original master took over Dojo body. The dragon's eyes sprang open and in a split second caught the charging beast arm flipping him over his body and ripping two wings of with his teeth. "It's time you deal with my wraith!" Dojo/Dashi shouted. As the two creatures got ready for the final showdown the background music started playing, it was "On My Father's Wings"

_If you were with me now  
I'd find myself in you  
If you were with me now  
Your the only one who knew  
All the things we planned to do_

I want to live my life  
The way you said I would  
With courage as my light  
Fighting for what's right  
Like you made me believe I could

And I will fly on my father's wings  
To places I have never been  
There is so much I've never seen  
And I can feel his heartbeat still  
And I will do great things  
On my father's wings 

"Soaring Flaming Roc!" Dojo/Dashi shouted unleashing their ultimate attack. The giant bird made out of wind and fire spread its wings effectively eclipsing the sun. Screeching loudly dove for the Nanabi.

"That pathetic excuse for an attack won't beat me! This is my ultimate attack, Lightning Dance of the Sky!" The storm erupted from the remaining wings and tail. Lightning danced around with torrents of water in its wake. The two attacks struck head on, neither budging an inch. With great effort the roc pushed through and nailed the Nanabi causing massive damage.

Dojo/Dashi observed the Nanabi eyes unglazing meaning that Madara control was gone. The beast's rage had calm down, but that didn't mean it wasn't still dangerous. "This doesn't look good. We can't beat this creature by ourselves."

As the Nanabi was flying for round three it suddenly found itself covered in tiny slugs releasing acids from their pores. The tailed beast tried to shake them off, but couldn't. He looked for their summoner only to find her driving her fists straight through his horn demolishing it. He tried to counter, but the recovered Lady Tsunade was merciless with her kicks and punches. "I take a little nap and the entire world comes crashing down. Not on my watch. Not today!" Tsunade shouted, punching the beast to the ground where her ANBU squad quickly contained the beast. Tsunade, whose youthful face was marked by a few wrinkles, jumped onto Dojo's back. "Nice to see you again Dojo. Care to fill me in on what's going on or how I managed to wake up from my coma?"

"Well to answer your second question it was the power of the Call of the Warrior Shen Gong Wu. It awakened your warrior spirit healing your injuries and giving you a power boost. As for what's going on I'll explain that as we go to help Fungipoo with the second half of this plan!" Dojo informed the Fifth Hokage flying as fast as he could to Grandmaster Fung.

Back with Grandmaster Fung's group everyone was stunned that they had managed to trap the tailed beasts. Now the hard part began. Using the seals powers, the tailed beasts' chakra was being transferred to him and he started to absorb it into his Elemental Blade. Once he had all of it he would use the power of his weapon to transform it into natural energy that he would release back into the world. However, complications were beginning to arise.

"What's….the….matter….Grandmaster Fung?" Chojuro asked, after observing the strain on Grandmaster Fung's face. The fellow sword user could tell that Grandmaster Fung was buckling under the pressure of all that chakra. Grandmaster Fung, are you alright?!"

"I'm…okay really. Don't stop the transfer of chakra! I can handle it!"

"Don't lie to us! My Byakugan can see that it's taking all you have just to keep standing. By the looks of things your about to keel over any minute!" Ao warned him. He watched as the beasts enormous chakra started spilling out of the Elemental Blade. "Careful! We can't afford for you lose any of the chakra! If just a fraction of the beasts' chakra remains they could reconstitute themselves!"

"Maybe you should let one of us help you! After all there are three sword masters here and I'm not doing anything important," Shi called out. He took a few steps closer only to be tossed back by the power spilling out. "Ouch."

"Hey Bee! How much longer is this going to take according to your guests?!" Darui demanded.

"At least another ten minutes or more! You better hold on old man! What kind of song do you need to hear to help? How about I rap us a song?"

"Please unless its Jermaine's rap music I don't want to hear it!" Dojo shouted as he landed on the ground depositing Tsunade. The guys' eyes were bugging out at the sight of a comatose being walking like nothing had happened.

"Stop gawking at me and do something useful! Fung hold on I'll help you out!" Tsunade said, pushing through the power and finally siding up next to Grandmaster Fung side. Using her monstrous strength she helped lift the sword high into the air allowing it to gather the dropped bits of chakra. "You didn't think I let you do this all alone did you Gregory?"

"It is always a pleasure my lovely Tsunade to see your face. Together I'm sure we can testify to the love of our people and do what needs to be done. Killerbee! Please sing song number five, "Testify to Love!"

_All the colors of the rainbow  
All of voices of the wind  
Every dream that reaches out  
That reaches out to find where love begins  
Every word of every story  
Every star in every sky  
Every corner of creation lives to testify_

For as long as I shall live  
I will testify to love  
I'll be a witness in the silences when words are not enough  
With every breath I take I will give thanks to God above  
For as long as I shall live  
I will testify to love!

Standing in the center of the seal a column of wind and rainbow light surrounded the two of them. The Elemental Blade was flashing the corresponding colors of all the elements. In the distance the beasts started shrinking. They got smaller and smaller until they vanished completely. The forces held their breath as the last of the chakra entered the Elemental Blade that was humming like crazy. With Fung and Tsunade pouring their chi/chakra into the weapon they started the process of metamorphous the chakra. Sweat poured down their faces, but with one final push they brought the blade down into the ground calling out the name of this move.

"Elemental Blade Transformation!" The chakra had been converted into elemental energy. Twelve colored lights dispersed from the blade tip sending the energy to its corresponding partner. Once that was done, both Tsunade and Fung collapsed into Dojo, who had grown enough to cushion their fall. "Thank you Dojo, but I'm afraid both of us are out of action. The process took almost everything out of us. At least with the demons gone Madara has no more aces to aid him."

"Are you sure there's nothing we can do? I feel fine really," Tsunade insisted staring to get up, but Ao and Fung pushed her back down. The Mist ninja explained that she had used up her chakra boost. She needed to rest a bit more. None of could join the fight against Madara or assist Naruto because they were all worn out. All they could do is keep singing and praying that everything would work out.

The battle against Madara and the Shroud had been going on for a little over half an hour. Madara had tried to slip away to interfere with Sasake fight, but thanks to the warning by Naruto's vision he was forced back by the Dragons Elemental Barrier. They weren't about to let anyone interfere with Naruto's fight. An added bonus was that Kakashi had managed to use his own Mangekyo Sharingan to disable Madara's ability to teleport for a short while. They were trying to defeat him before he regained that particular skill.

"Pay attention to your own fight Uchiha and leave the kiddies be! With your demons gone and Sasake cut off from you all that's left is your own skills and that crazy Shroud partner of your," Onoki informed their target, he sent out a barrage of rock spikes trying to impale both of them. The Shroud reacted on its own sending out tendrils enveloping the spikes before disintegrating them. The Kages winced in pain as the after affects of the attack sent shockwaves through them and into other realities.

"Careful Tsuchikage! We can't afford to let that Shroud destroy any other realities!" Mei warned him. The double bloodline user was watching Madara critically waiting for him to make a mistake. In the last half hour she had used her bloodlines several times in an attempt to stop the immortal, but not even her Lava Release had slowed him down. His Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan seemed to have the power to reflect her attack right back at her with just wink of the eye. "He may not be able to teleport, but he still has all his other skills. We can't afford to forget that or underestimate his stolen skin samples."

"Who cares about that as long as he's dead?" growled E, but even he understood the consequences. He was standing next to Chase facing. Mei and Onoki were to the left of Madara while Garra was to his right leaving Chakra and Kakashi to try to attack him from behind. Each of them was ready to switch up formations and try new tactics at a moment notice.

"Fools, do you really think you can defeat us? We may have lost our ability to teleport, but I have many more tricks up my sleeves. Starting with this! Earth Style, Giant Flaming Boulder!" Madara howled with delight as several flaming boulders rose out of the ground and rocketed towards the group.

Garra spread out his sand to block the oncoming attack. His impenetrable wall held for several minutes before it started to crumble. He crushed dirt under his foot grinding it into sand adding it to his wall. He had regained much of his former power since his revival, but he was still not back at full strength when he had Shukaku imprisoned inside of him. Focusing his powers, Garra wrapped a sandy whip around the boulders and clenched his fists tightly crushing them to pieces. The amount of chakra he was using was taxing his already tired body. But this was no time to rest. Shoving his hands forward he transformed his wall into wave that crashed down on the former Uchiha leader.

Madara smirked as he raced through hand signs creating massive walls of bedrock that blocked the sand. With a few more signs the walls moved into a box shape and trapped the sand inside. "Not much of a threat are you Garra? I suppose you were only a worthy opponent when Shukaku was living inside you. Now you're nothing, but pathetic!"

"You're the fool for not surrendering when you had the chance! Lariat!" E shouted, throwing a powerful right hook towards Madara's chest. Unexpectedly twin tree roots snaked out of the earth impacting the Raikage dead in the chest sending him hurling into the air. A powerful waterspout caught E and lowered him to ground curtsey of Chase. Once the Raikage was safe on the ground he electrified the twister. Chase snapped his wrist, his amplified attack careening for their target. "I like to see you get out of this one!" E declared.

Chase didn't say anything, his eyes observing Madara like a hawk wondering what trick he would pull. He was slightly shocked when the Shroud reacted first to the threat. Inky black darkness swallowed up the powerhouse erasing it from existence. What they hadn't expected for the erase effect to spread out whiting out at least twenty food radius of land leaving a blank "white spot" in its wake. "Well that only confirms my suspicions. You two say you existed symbiotically, but that's not the truth at all."

"You have something you want to share with the rest of the class Mr. Young? Because I think all of us would like to hear it before we're killed!" Mei shouted, as they all dodged about as Madara unleashed his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan full power. His ability to control the three forbidden techniques was unmatched in skill or power. Onoki was caught up in his Tsukyomi Genjutsu. The man was having a induce heart attack as he watched himself be murdered again and again. Mei, Garra, and E were trying to defend against the Amaterasu from burning them alive. That left Kakashi, Chakra, and Chase trying to break through his Sasunoo.

"It looks like you've run out of ideas. I warned you what would happen if you went up against me. Your sacrifices will bring an end to the Fourth Great Shinobi War and lead to our victory!" Madara/Shroud prophesied. He started heading for Sasake's battle, but Kakashi used a rakari to stop him dead in his tracks. He pressed his jutsus hard against the Sasunoo desperately trying to get through to him. "Why are you wasting your chakra on a useless attack? I should crush you where you stand!"

"Look out!" Chase shouted as with a blink of the eyes, Sasunoo came to life and tried to attack them. Chakra started spinning around using her firestorm to protect the group. As she spun around keeping Sasunoo at bay tapped the Jewel of Charta vanishing from sight.

Madara muttered angrily under his breath. How could he have forgotten she could teleport?! The Shroud hissed in his mind. There attacks on the other Kages had also vanished with her leaving them ready to attack again. In the far distance an explosion could be heard as Chakra teleported them underground where they couldn't hurt anyone. She reappeared next to her brother with two fire and wind wheels in each hand. "Chakra, are you okay? Did you get hurt?!"

"Calm down Chase I'm alright, but I overloaded the Jewel. I'm afraid we won't be teleporting anymore. Kakashi how much longer do you think your jutsu can last?" Chakra panted.

"Five to ten minutes at the least. If we're going to win this fight we have to do it now!" Kakashi warned them all drawing on the last of his reserves. This battle had lasted almost forty minutes and didn't look like it was about to end soon. These next ten minutes would make or break them. "We have to separate the two them and kill them both in the next ten minutes or it's all over! Are you ready!?" He shouted his rakari crackling in his hand.

"I've been ready to pay this bastard back since the Summit!" E roared, preparing another Lariat.

"You can count on me to help end this," Garra whispered, his sand returned to him plus interests.

"I won't be killed by my former predecessor, I have plans to get married still," Mei laughed, lava in one hand and in the other a contained ball of deadly, corrosive mist.

"I'm not going to the grave till he's good and buried," Onoki muttered preparing his cube of doom.

"As the former Prince of Darkness, I suggest we stop talking and do something already," Chase quipped.

"Madara, be prepared to enter the afterlife. After all we everyone cares about the wellbeing of others, there's nothing we can't accomplish!" Chakra said, the song that became the background for their final assault was appropriately, "If Everyone Cared."

_From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
Confusing stars for satellites  
I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
But here we are, we're here tonight_

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive

[Chorus:]  
If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died

And I'm singing Amen

Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive  
Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive

Chakra attacked first, with her Fire and Wind Wheels. Igniting them, she darted in close, slashing and stabbing in a graceful, deadly dance. Madara parried her attacks by having tree roots grab her ankles holding her in place. Chakra flicked her weapons at him only to see him deflect the two weapons away. Madara then attacked with an earth jutsu intending to swallow her up for good. Instead, Chase shoved Chakra out of the way. He then proceeded on with his Galvin and then continued forward at alarming speed. The Shroud reacted by shooting out to grab the weapon, trying to take it away. Chase held on tightly and activated the spinning blades cutting pieces of the Shroud. It howled in pain unable to defend Madara as Chase went after him using his Demon fighting style on him. The style was made up of ripping punches and devastating kicks.

Madara countered using his family taijutsu style. His speed was unbelievable. With his ocular advantage he knew were Chase was going to attack first before he did. Smirking he used his Grand Fireball Jutsu on the young man. Chase saw it coming and leapt out of the way, but couldn't avoid it completely. He let out a cry of agony as his left arm received a second degree burn. Chase had no choice, but to retreat from battle to tend to his wounds.

"That's one down six to go," Madara whispered to himself. His partner warned him to be careful as the Mizukage and Tsuchikage attacked him together. Mei darted in close combining her lava globe and boil globe into one giant globe of destruction. "This could be a problem if I let you touch me."

"You can't escape me you bastard. This is for Kiri! Lava Steam Globe of Death!" Mei shouted, driving her attack straight through his Madara's right shoulder! "Let's see you use your jutsu now!"

"Count on it Mizukage!" Madara growled, as high pressure water shot out from all his pores enveloping Mei. The regal beauty screamed as her perfect skin was eviscerated. She leapt back giving her counterpart a chance to attack. Onoki didn't waste time wondering if the Mizukage was okay. He levitated into the air and dropped his Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World onto Madara.

"No way he survived that one," Onoki chuckled, only to find the Shroud protected the both of them by obliterating his technique. The Shroud's cloak reached out gripping the old man and started erasing the man from the world. "I don't think so. Dust Release: Earth Particle Shield!" A shield made out dust particles rose up and protected the old man, but he was out of the fight.

Garra sent out his sand trying crush Madara, but he was to quick getting out the way. E and Kakashi rode the sand waves towards Madara bringing their attacks straight down injuring Madara, but he used his Sharingan to harm them. All three were lying on the ground unable to move.

"This ends now! Prepare to die!" Madara shouted, as he got ready to kill them. That's when Chakra jumped him trying to drive her Star of Fate into his heart, but he grabbed her throat trying to suffocate her. "Do you have any last words?"

"Yeah… I…do. Reo Reverso!" Chakra managed to choke out. Madara was stunned as he felt the power of the Wu affect him. He dropped the original Dragon of Fire as the unthinkable happened. The Reo Reverso got rid of not only his skin graphs, but took away his Sharingan! Also the Shroud was forced off him and weakened considerably. "Reo Reverso…is Shen Gong Wu… that restores things to their…original state. That includes humans too! Your life ends here and now! Flaming Phoenix!"

Chakra's attack joined the forces with everyone else and they came down, on the now mortal and helpless Uchiha. Without his ability to teleport or use any attacks he was dead and so was the Shroud as all the attacks destroyed the both of them. After forty five minutes of battling and years of manipulation it was over. They had won.

"That was pretty risky getting in close to use that Wu, but in the end it was worth it huh sis?" Chase said, walking over to his sister. He touched her Tear of the Gods to heal his wound. "What's wrong Chakra? You okay?"

"We may have beaten the two of them, but Omi, the other Dragons, and Naruto and Hinata are still out there battling Sasake. It's been forty five minutes. If they keep up the Elemental Barrier for fifteen more minutes then they'll lose their humanity."

"I wouldn't worry so much Chakra-chan. I have feeling that everything is going to work out just fine," Kakashi told her gently. The Kages all stood up and looked towards the distance where the final battle was taking place.

The Dragons were struggling to keep it together as the battle between Sasake and Naruto raged on. Both of them had been using their most powerful attacks trying to kill one another. Sasake's eyesight may deteriorating, but he still was at full power with his Mangekyo Sharingan. To counter his eyes, Naruto was wearing the Fancy Feet to outrun their tracking movements using his version of the Flying Thundergod Technique.

Whenever some of the power escaped it was absorbed the Dragons barrier. Hinata had stayed out of the way for the most part keeping an eye on things. She saw how much the Dragons were struggling. If this kept up they wouldn't be able to help Naruto. "We have to end this fight soon or our friends will lose their humanity. Naruto please end this now before they lose their lives!"

"I'm trying Hina-hime believe me! This is just taking a bit longer then I thought it would!" Naruto shouted. He used Typhoon Boom to blow Sasake back a few feet, but his old friend grounded himself with his chakra. Sasake responded by attacking him with his Chidori Current. Lighting currents danced about in a last ditch effort to paralyze his Naruto so Sasake could get in close to kill him.

"Fancy Feet! Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted, creating hundreds of clones in the enclosed bubble. While he darted about avoiding the paralyzing current, his clones took the attack for him. They were also serving a secondary purpose one that Sasake had to be kept in the dark until he was ready. "You're going to have to do better then that teme! One way or another I'm ending this fight and keeping _both my promises!_"

"Are you stubborn or just plain dumb baka! I don't need to be saved! Everyone in Konoha will die for what happened to my clan! I will personally kill the last Senju myself before I burn Konoha to the ground! I will have my revenge!" Sasake shouted.

"Revenge is a poison that kills you from the inside! You should abandon it before it kills you," Jack called out, from his spot. Already more then a third of him was transformed into steel and iron.

"Naruto, Hinata it's now or never! Do it!" Lu commanded them.

"They're not going to do anything! All of you are going to die now!" Sasake snarled, shouting flames of fire from his mouth at the Dragons.

"I don't think so buster!" Kimiko shouted her part of the wall stretched out towards the incoming flames lapping them up. "Omi, Clay, Rai, do something please!"

"Hold still you varmint!"

"You can't outrun my power!"

"This should take of you!"

Sections of the barrier darted away attacking Sasake. He sliced the earth about dodged the wind and water. When the other's attack he maneuvered himself so they hit Naruto and Hinata instead injuring them. Quickly before Sasake could attack the due, Callie and Auara decided to tag team him.

"Let's see how well you can see without seeing when I blind you!" Callie hissed striking him in the left eye with shadowy darkness.

"As my theater instructor once said, 'let there be light!'" Auara yelled a beam of light hitting his right eye and nearly frying his cornea. Sasake activated his Blaze release stopping their attacks. The other dragons assaulted him with their elements, but his Blaze just eviscerated them all. The Dragons were too weak to deflect them as the battle reached fifty minutes. In ten more minutes they were going to lose their humanity forever.

"Guys drop the barrier now before it's too late! Don't worry about Sasake escaping we'll handle it!" Naruto ordered. His plan for Sasake was nearly complete anyways so the barrier would be no use to them now. "Please do it now!"

"You heard the man, drop the barrier and reabsorb it now!" Raimundo commanded his fellow dragons. They released the barrier and the elements came rushing back into their Soul Pendants. They sank to the ground exhausted and unable to move as their life force slowly ebbed backed into their bodies. They would need a few minutes to recover completely before they assisted in the final part of the plan.

"It appears your allies are unable to assist in your defense Naruto. Maybe I should just put them out of the misery!" Sasake shouted. He took a deep breath and unleashed a widespread fire jutsu intent on roasting the Dragons.

"NO! I won't let you hurt them! Horn of the Blizzard Ice!" Hinata took a deep breath, and then let loose a snowy blizzard that froze the fire in midair. The frozen fire hung in the air for few seconds before it crashed to the ground splintering into a million pieces. Activating her Byakugan she went after him. "Gentle Step Twin Lion Fist!"

Sasake reacted with his Lion Combo trying to get behind her. Hinata dodged his kicks and followed up with her version of the Mantis Kick that Crystal had taught her all those years ago. She nailed him right in the jaw and went after his chakra nodes with her Gentle Fist intent on incapacitating him. Due to Sasake's decreasing sight she was able to hit a few chakra nodes before he used Blaze Release to send spikes of Amertsu Fire at her. Hinata double back flipped out of the way and activated her Protection of the Eight Four Trigrams attack. Amazingly the supernatural fire didn't penetrate it. Once the spikes were gone Hinata performed her only ice attack, "Blizzard Storm Ice!"

Sasake leapt out of the way narrowly avoiding being turned to a frozen popsicle. He was then attacked by Naruto's clones that used the Uzumaki Barrage to knock him to the ground. Naruto didn't give him a chance to recover going after him with his Oodamma Rasangon. Sasake countered with his Chidori. The two powers clashed, neither backing down or able to gain any ground. Finally the power was too much and it exploded sending both boys crashing several feet from each other. Hinata rushed over to check on Naruto, helping her boyfriend to his feet. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, it's time Hinata. Are you ready?"

"Yes, I am. I believe in you Naruto."

"How touching, the dobe finally found love in such a weak failure. For all your intents and purposes you still can't beat me Naruto. You've always been a failure and now you're going to die!"

"Not before I become Hokage I won't! Sasake, you have to stop. Do you really think that Itachi would want this for you?"

"Don't you _dare_ mention Itachi! You have no idea what he would want! It's because of the damn village my brother, no my whole clan is dead!"

"I'll talk about your brother because he told me you're still pure inside, that you could go either way! He also said that I had to make a difficult choice. I had to decide if I would save you or protect the village," Naruto told him closing his eyes. This was it the time for his choice had arrived. Opening his eyes they were in Sage Mode now for the second part of his plan. Quickly palming out his second Wu he pointed the puzzle shape artifact at Sasake. "I chose both! I promised Sakura I would bring you back, but at the same time I promised to stop you at all costs. With the power Itachi left me and the help of all my friends I'll keep both promises!" Making a single hand sign he activated the seals his clones had been busy preparing during the fight.

Sasake was frozen in place by the seals he was standing in. He screamed as more seals appeared covering his entire body from top to bottom. "What the fuck is this?! You're not a seal master!"

"No, but my godfather and father were! They gave me the knowledge I needed to perform a long forgotten jutsu, one that will allow me to keep both promises! Sasake, you never realized the most important thing was that no matter what you did, you could always find your way back home with help. I intend to do just that! First things first teme, I need to remove your soul for cleansing. Soul Swapper!" The Shen Gong Wu glowed gold and yanked Sasake's soul right out of his body. Instead of switching bodies with Naruto, the normal function of the Wu, his soul was hovering in the air. It was inky black stained by his evil, but a tiny sliver of white could still be viewed. Naruto ignored the soul and instead looked at the dragons silently asking them to do their part. At that moment the song "You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home" started to play giving everyone the confidence they needed to see this plan through.

_You wake up it's raining and its Monday  
looks like one of those rough days  
times up your late again so get out the door  
sometimes you feel like running  
find a whole new life and jump in  
let go get up and hit the dance floor  
when the lights go down its the ending of the show  
and your feeling like you've got no where to go  
don't you know_

you can change your hair. you can change clothes  
you can change your mind , that's just the way it goes  
you can say goodbye and you can say hello  
but you'll always find your way back home  
you can change your style you can change your jeans  
you can learn to fly and you chase your dreams  
you can laugh and cry but everybody knows  
you'll always find your way back home 

The dragons let the music inspire them and started performing their final technique. They caged their hands focusing all their chi. They turned completely black with only their elemental color outlining them. In between their hands razor disks of elemental energy started to form. The air crackled as the power reached it zenith. Finally they got raised the razor disks above their head, ready to release the power.

"Water!"

"Fire!"

"Earth!"

"Wind!"

"Metal!"

"Gravity!"

"Wood!"

"Lightning!"

"Ice!"

"Flair!"

"Light!"

"Darkness!"

"Judgment of the Twelve Dragons!" they all shouted in unison, releasing their disks. Their attacks whirled around Sasake's body in an atom pattern lifting it high into the air. Faster and faster the energy whirled around until the entered his body. It flashed the twelve elemental colors before dragon shape lights exited the body through the different parts of the body: the extremities, his chest and back, his mouth, each eye and nostril, and lastly his forehead. Once they were gone his body turned to stone and fell to the ground smashing to pieces. Thus Sasake Uchiha was "dead."

"It's up to you now Naruto! I hope you know what your doing!" Raimundo shouted to Naruto.

"Don't worry I do. Itachi, I hope the power you gave me can save your brother's soul. Uchiha Style: Soul Cleansing!" Naruto shouted, releasing the power Itachi gave him through his Sage Eyes. A white mist exited and wrapped itself around the black soul absorbing all the darkness that had haunted the Uchiha clan for centuries. The faint outline of Itachi could be seen as the mist disappeared leaving only a small, white fragment.

"This is it, time to keep my promise of a lifetime. Neo Tensei Jutsu!" Naruto shouted, calling on the natural energy to boost his chakra. His seals glowed so bright they nearly blinded him. Ignoring the pain he focused on channeling the chakra and making it do what he wanted. All over the strewn battlefields the ninjas felt small pieces of their essences leave their body and head towards Naruto. Once he had gather enough he began the slow painful task of reconstructing Sasake's soul and then reconstructing a new body for him.

Hinata couldn't believe her eyes as she watched the jutsu in action. The fragment of Sasake soul was binding itself with others creating a brand new soul, but a small part of it was still Sasake. A body started to form around the soul. It was small, the size of a newborn baby, which made a lot of sense. Finally the jutsu was complete and Naruto was cradling a newborn baby in his arms. The little baby had Naruto's tan skin, Sakura's green eyes, and a tuff of Kakashi's silver hair. "You did it Naruto! You really did it! Thanks to your jutsu a part of Sasake will return to Konoha. So you did keep your promise."

"Since the soul was reincarnated the name Sasake doesn't fit any longer," Stacey commented, as the Dragons joined Naruto. They were still exhausted, but much of their life force had returned. "I believe a new name is in order. What do you think?"

"I think your right. The Uchiha clan is gone for good and with them the cursed Sharingan is never coming back. I think I'll call him, Kioshi Ko. It means pure and peaceful. What do you think?" Naruto asked, as he swaddled the baby in his jacket.

"I think the name suits him. Come on we still have to meet with the rest of the alliance and explain what had happened. Hopefully they'll accept that Sasake is dead and that Kioshi is innocent of any crime," Raimundo said.

"Here's hoping that everyone has learned from their past mistakes," Dagwood added.

It was several hours later and the Ninja Alliance was celebrating with lots of sake, food, and fireworks. The Forth Great Ninja War was over and the Akatsuki were no more. After a little persuasion and a lot of threats from Tsunade, (who had been reinstated), they left baby Kioshi alone. It had been decided that the baby would be raised among the Rookie Eleven and their remaining sensei's to make sure they didn't have a repeat of Kioshi's last life. The dragons were preparing to return home now that both realities were safe from harm.

"We wish you the best of luck my lady. I'm sure that your future will be very prosperous," Grandmaster Fung said, kissing Lady Tsunade's hand. The others had already said their good byes.

"I'm sure it will be. The Will of Fire will burn brightly."

"Good luck raising Kioshi. I'm sure he'll be a splendid ninja," Raimundo said, his eyes were filled with mirth as he watched Naruto feed baby Kioshi with a bottle. "You're going to be a fine parent Naruto."

"Thanks with everyone working together, there's nothing we can't do. I hope to see you again sometime."

"Count on it! Everyone ready to go?" Lu asked. Everyone nodded. With one final hug and a teary good bye the Dragons activated the Dimensional Globe and they were whisked away. Smiling the ninjas headed back to the celebration happy that everything was finally back to normal.

_Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on lets have some fun  
Together, were there for each other every time  
Together together come on lets do this right_

Here and now its time for celebration  
I finally figured it out (yeah yeah)  
That all our dreams have no limitations  
That's what its all about(yeah yeah)

Everyone is special in their own way  
We make each other strong (we make each other strong)  
Were not the same  
Were different in a good way  
Together's where we belong

We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come true


End file.
